


It's Riverdale

by Rusty1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty1/pseuds/Rusty1
Summary: This is a story wherein Veronica formulates a cunning plan to end Cheryl Blossom’s reign of terror over the students and faculty of Riverdale High. Unfortunately it doesn't go as she planned.





	1. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work based loosely on the Archie characters in the Riverdale TV series. Much like the producers of the TV show I have taken liberties with character interactions, and somewhat altered their personalities that have been developing since they first hit the newsstands December 1941.
> 
> I also added two non-Archie characters. They are necessary to move the story forward and give you a glimpse of New York Veronica’s persona.
> 
> The work has more chapters than I intended but I kept each under 4000 words. If you read this work till the final chapter any plot irregularities you detect should be resolved.
> 
> Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain damp girls were assembling in their high school gym to attend a mandatory additional cheerleading practice whose existence they had only been notified of Friday afternoon. The cheerleader discovered the loss of their Saturday courtesy of a special school announcement at the end of the day.
> 
> Their additional practice had been scheduled for eight o’clock Saturday morning by the squad’s head cheerleader. She was a tall, toned, leggy, redheaded tormentor who seemed to take a degree of pleasure in her minion’s discomfort.

It was a cold rainy weekend. Since Monday the sun had shone creating balmy weather when employees and students were confined by their work week obligations. Trapped by responsibility they had been unable to take advantage of the pleasant climate for their personal pleasures. 

Then with Friday’s sunrise came a steady drizzly rain. If that wasn’t enough to spoil the oncoming weekend it seemed fate out of some perverse sadistic inclination added to the dreariness by dropping the temperature to near freezing with an unseasonable cold snap.

By Saturday morning an icy rain soaked the parking lot turning potholes into chilly miniature ponds. It slashed at the girls as they sprinted from their cars to the large glass doors at the front of their high school gymnasium. The foul rain-sleet mixture rattled on the steel roof of the gym and meandered down the windows above the folded bleachers in tiny waterfalls.

The rain damp girls were assembling in their high school gym to attend a mandatory additional cheerleading practice whose existence they had only been notified of Friday afternoon. The cheerleaders discovered the loss of their Saturday courtesy of a special school announcement at the end of the day.

Their additional practice had been scheduled for eight o’clock Saturday morning by the squad’s head cheerleader. She was a tall, toned, leggy, redheaded tormenter who seemed to take a degree of pleasure in her minion’s discomfort. 

As the squad slogged into the gym the team’s unsympathetic captain secured her long ginger hair in a blue and gold scrunchie while simultaneously berating them. She disapproved of their lack of enthusiasm for having to come to their high school on a Saturday morning.

The gym was cold and seemed to pull the warmth out of the damp haired girls’ bodies. A shivering pack of cheerleaders were soon seated on the chilly wooden gym floor stretching in preparation for their supplementary practice.

“I even had a banner made to encourage you to cheer your best,” their captain berated the sluggish girls. If any of the unimpressed girls looked at the space above the closed tower of bleachers they would have seen an oversized yellow banner with Riverdale River Vixens We put the Spirit in Team Spirit printed in large blue letters.  
Nothing the gaggle of girls had done since they entered the gym was good enough, and all they had done so far was deposit their phones in a box by the doors, drop their duffle bags and take off their coats exposing their scantily clad bodies to the icy air of an unheated gymnasium

After a few minutes of banal chit chat they submissively began to sit down on the icy floor in an attempt to get the blood flowing to their listless muscles by engaging in a series of partner stretches. 

Ignoring the berating as just an all too familiar background noise at nearly every practice the girls slowly partnered up to stretch, hopefully on a semi-warm spot on the flood. The lethargic cheerleaders paired off with a stretching buddy. Each girl sat opposite her chosen squad member with her legs spread into an exaggerated vee. Her partner mirrored her position and the two girls slide forward until the soles of their wet sneakers touched, forming their legs into a diamond shape. After allowing a few moments for their cold leg muscles to adjust to the tension they extended their arms and grasped their partner’s hands to begin a couple’s stretch. 

One teen would then pull her partner slowly forward by leaning backward only stopping when her back contacted the wooden floor this in turn caused her teammate to bend at the waist till her head was basically in the groin of the girl laying on her back. The pair would then remain in this rather suggestive position for half a minute before reversing the action wherein the girl on her back would soon find her face inches from her cheermate’s satin covered sex.

Imagine stumbling upon a random cluster of nubile girls all of whom were dressed only in athletic shoes, blue sports bras and skintight yellow satin shorts, cut high at the sides to permit the free range of motion cheering required. The young women appeared to be holding hands and alternately bobbing back and forth into their partner’s sex all the while grunting and moaning.

This exercise used by the cheerleaders to warm up their cold muscles appeared openly erotic taken out of context. But then appearing openly erotic is part of a cheerleader’s job description. 

The ginger task-master slowly paced the gym floor as her squad was half-heartedly warming up. She did this as much feed her own ego, as to insure that her minions were properly preparing for the strenuous routine she had planned. She felt like a ship’s captain (albeit Captain Bligh) master of her crew and her vessel.

The doors to the gym banged opened as a soaking wet petite brunet followed closely by a dripping buxom blonde entered the building. The two late arrivals hurriedly dropped off their phones, threw their hoodies unto the pile of coats, and set two cases of designer sports drinks by the bleachers. Before they joinied the other girls in the warming up.

“We started at eight o’clock sharp ladies,” their ginger over seer hissed.

“Sorry, it’s my fault,” the dark haired girl insincerely apologized as she trotted out onto the floor. “We had to pick up the energy drinks.” 

The rest of the squad waited for the fireworks, but the captain only sneered and warned her not to be late again.

“It will never happen again,” the brunet lied sweetly with a wide grin.

The blonde sheepishly scurried to the floor her wet shoes squeaking loudly.

The late comers found an open spot on the floor not far from their redheaded captain and began stretching.

Angered by the perceived insult of having underlings showing up late to her practice the cheerleader captain felt a heat rise up her cheeks. To salve her bruised ego she would gladly go out of her way to torment her wrong doers if given the opportunity. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a situation which had potential to both mend her offended self-image and reinforce the extent of her dominance.

Unaware of impending trouble the two tardy girls were engrossed in their couples warm up not paying attention to much else but each other. At the moment the blonde girl was pulling at the brunet’s arms to facilitate her getting blood flowing into her stiff legs. The buxom blonde was lying on the gym floor with her long blonde ponytail extended out behind her, making her head look like a golden exclamation point.

Quickly the ginger menace crafted a plan to exact her revenge. Carefully she began to nonchalantly amble nearer her unsuspecting victims. Closer and closer creeping like a lioness through the underbrush toward her prey.

Now came the difficult part, she had to time her pace perfectly, not too fast to appear intentional nor yet too slow to seemed forced. If timed just right she might have a bit of fun at the late comers’ expense and it would appear to have been an honest mishap.

Steadily the red terror strode en route to the oblivious girls.

Just a few more steps, almost there, and YES!

The malicious team captain casually and quite “accidentally” stepped on the blonde girl’s ponytail just as she and her raven haired partner were switching roles. The obnoxious redhead sighed inwardly that she could not watch the mayhem, unfortunately that would have confirmed the incident being anything but an “accident”.

The blonde’s rise was halted by a tug at the back of her head from the redhead’s shoe standing on her ponytail; this caused a chain reaction. Blondie’s head was yanked back toward the ground, and where the head goes the body follows. 

By pure luck the golden girl did not smash her skull into the flooring. She was able to stop inches from a potential concussion. While trying to stop herself slamming into the cold wooden floor she jerked the oblivious brunet forward with enough force to cause her to land face first on satin shorts covered muff. After having used her partner’s weight to slow her decent to the floor the panicking blonde held the brunet’s arms in a vise grip jamming her face in her groin.

They both just froze, the blonde taking a moment to affirm that neither had she cracked her head, nor had she had her golden mane been torn from her skull. 

The raven haired cheerleader was in a daze for a few seconds, not sure of what just transpired. Her arms felt like someone just attempted to pull them from their sockets. She was acutely aware her face was a place where it should not have been in public. Especially with all of the gossip going around after the faux-lesbian kiss she and her blonde partner shared at cheerleader tryouts to manipulate the redheaded shrew into adding them to the squad roster.

Yet here she was surrounded by the entire cheer squad face first in her friend’s crotch with her nose most definitely buried in the blonde girl’s slit. The cheerleader could actually see the outline of her partner’s sex through the thin silky fabric of her shorts. 

“OH MY GOD! I think she’s not wearing any panties.” The dark haired girl said quietly to herself, and at that realization the brunet felt her stomach flutter. 

“Damn she has a sexy pussy though.” Flashed for a second in the raven haired girl’s brain. 

In an attempt to free herself from the comprising position the dark haired girl was began pulling in the opposite direction her friend was tugging her. The blonde girl was still too traumatized by her near skull cracking to comprehend what her friend was doing, so she kept pulling against the efforts of the other girl to escape. In actuality the only effect of their panicked tug-of-war was the rubbing of the brunet’s nose up and down the length of the blonde’s mound.

“Good grief I’m masturbating my best friend with my nose,” was the brunet’s next thought.

“Didn’t know that I could do that,” she mused, mischievously wiggling her nose to aggravate her blonde friend. “No. Stop. This must look bad and I don’t need to make it worse.”

Outwardly the ginger harpy looked annoyed at having her coaching disrupted, but inwardly she was all smiles as she drily commented “Really Veronica can’t you control yourself from molesting Betty during practice?”  
Superficially the other girls snickered a little at the good one-liner, but in actuality they all sided with their tormented teammates. Even if none of them had the guts to say it out loud they all were pretty sure their team captain had somehow orchestrated the entire event. This “accident” had Cheryl Blossom written all over it.

The two girls remained locked for a few more seconds in the suggestive pose. Before the bitch could use the opportunity to belittle the pair any further Veronica tried to tell Betty to ease up on her grip without thinking of how her action might appear to the other girls. Her mouth pulled onto her bestie’s mound so tightly that all anyone heard was what appeared to be Veronica making an inaudible moan as her lips caressed Betty’s sex.

This was too good for Cheryl, icing on her bitch cake, “Veronica be a dear and finish eating your snack after practice.” The rest of the squad exploded in laughter. 

As Betty regained her wits she perceived the gaggle of cheerleaders in a fit of glee at her and Ronnie’s expense. She let go of Veronica’s arms, jumped to her feet, and started to bolt from the gym.

Veronica fell slightly backward as soon as a very mortified Betty released her arms. She used the momentum to leap to her feet with feline grace and pursue the fleeing blonde.

She caught Betty by the arm and spun the teary eyed girl around to face her hissing, “We are not going to let that soulless bitch win. We are going to finish practice and maybe kill her afterwards in the parking lot.”

The thought of murdering Cheryl actually brought a smile to Betty’s face, a rather weak and uneven smile but a smile none-the-less.

“Okay Ronnie.” She said hugging her friend.

“Good God!” The ginger tyrant taunted. “Would you two lez-be-friends wait till after practice to fuck? There are underclassmen here that are not ready for a live sex show in their lives just yet, even if I do enjoy the occasional porno.”

“I’m sure that’s the only way you could ever get laid, a porno and your battery power boyfriend.” Veronica retorted. Not her best come back, but pretty good considering the situation. It was enough to get the other girls snickering. This was the best Veronica could hope for; take the wind out of Captain Cheryl Bligh’s sails.

Cheryl’s eyes flashed fire as she strode to where the pair consoled each other ready to spew all her venom at them. 

As Cheryl’s stalked toward the girls her bouncing coppery locks shone like flame as her hair became back lit by a ray of pale sunlight that managed to penetrate the grey rain clouds and be refracted onto her through the grimy gymnasium windows.

Half way to her victims Cheryl Blossom’s talent for quickly reading situations kicked in. While she might be master of this team at the present her reign of terror was still not impervious to mutiny.

Betty and Veronica were liked by the other girls and her stunt had been too improvised not to be transparent for what it was, her acting like a bully. She had to admit to herself (if to no one else) that she had in fact gone too far. Yes she, Cheryl Blossom, was wrong. 

Cheryl did not mind being thought of as an über bitch, most would claim she even did her utmost to maintain the title. However this was not the act of a bitch. A bitch is ruthless in a subtle manner, a sort of brick wrapped in velvet. She admitted being a bitch was behaving malevolently but with a quality of sophistication and civility in her opinion. 

What she had done was none of those things; it was tawdry, and lacked any sense of erudition. No, her petty act had been the action of a trashy cunt, and in her twisted mind for that alone she owed the Betty and Veronica an apology.

Veronica was too busy comforting her friend to be aware of their apparent impending doom. Betty facing the direction of their oncoming tormentor was well aware what fate laid in store when she noticed Cheryl storming over to them.

Cheryl was a few paces from the victims of her uncouth deed when something unexpected happened. A spark began to burn in mild mannered Betty, a desire to protect her Ronnie from this obnoxious cunt.  
She disengaged herself from Veronica’s embrace and marched up to block the path of the charging redheaded menace. Cheryl halted in her tracks as Betty nearly lunged toward her. Veronica’s blonde guardian angel stood up to a shocked Cheryl, nose to nose with her and hissed, “Don’t even think of touching my friend.”

Cheryl was taken aback. For a moment her bitch façade slipped and Betty saw something in her eyes she had not seen since they were in middle school. The harpy was gone and all Betty could see was her childhood playmate, a girl she had actually liked.

“I’m sorry Betty,” was all Cheryl said, but it was enough.

Betty was so surprised by Cheryl’s admission of guilt that for a reason even she couldn’t completely fathom the blond girl caught Cheryl up in what could only be described as a bear hug.

“It’s okay Betts,” she whispered in Betty’s ear and then untangled herself from the embrace. For maybe a moment Cheryl was that young happy girl again. Unfortunately the feeling quickly faded, and the bitch was back.

Veronica walked up to a now less fierce feeling Betty. “What the hell B, didn’t know you had it in you to take on the Cherylinator.”

“Well nobody’s gonna hurt my bestie,” Betty murmured.

“My hero!” Veronica said as she pretended to swoon into Betty’s arms. Betty quickly caught Veronica before she fell onto the floor. She grabbed her by the waist as Ronnie locked her arms around her neck.

This made Betty giggle and even Cheryl cracked a weak smile, but that may have been due to the Cherylinator comment.

“Now if we are finished with this maudlin melodrama let’s get back to practice.” Cheryl announced doing an about-face and marching back to the rest of the squad.

“Er, Ronnie. It’s not that I don’t like being your hero and holding my damsel in distress. Umm, well you did kinda just have your face buried, you know down there, and what with our last pda we did to get on the River Vixen squad and all…” 

Veronica got her point, in any other situation this would just be written off as teenaged girls being silly, but after all the mock -sex acts the duo has been involved in together lately, yeah definitely giving off a lez-be-friends vibe.

“Say it first.” Veronica demanded.

“Say what?” Betty queried.

“Say where I had my face.” Veronica smirked up at Betty while refusing to let go of her neck.

Betty’s turned beet red from head to toe.

“Eh? What was that you just said Betts?”

“My pushmmh.”

“What? Didn’t quite catch that hero,” Veronica said still smirking at Betty. 

“Come on say it my gallant protector, and you can be vulgar if it turns you on cause it turns me on.” She teased an embarrassed Betty.

Her prudish shyness in front of Veronica had an odd effect on the normally demure girl, she became angry at herself. Defying her entire upbringing Betty let loose yelling, “My twat! OK Ronnie?! You had your face buried in my twat.” 

Veronica feigning offence asked, “You kiss your damsel in distress with that mouth?”

Betty’s obscenity outburst prompted the rest of the squad to look in their direction. A well-endowed auburn haired cheerleader named Kate shouted at the friends, “Fuck or practice, either way let’s get this over with so I can go home.” 

“I can do both at the same time!” Veronica quipped past a chagrined Betty Cooper. 

“Pussyslut.” An underclassman cheerleader hissed under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

“Whorrier Princess!” Veronica retorted. 

“Veronica if you and Betty are finished with your flirting then get your asses over here.” Cheryl ordered.

“Aye, Aye oh captain my captain.”

“Pussyslut?” Betty asked the damsel in distress still reclining in her arms.

“It’s a vulgarity that means you’re a fat ass slut who prefers girls. I’m not a pussyslut.” Veronica pouted. 

“I didn’t think you were a pussyslut.” Betty assured her friend. 

“Yeah my ass is definitely not fat.” Veronica joked slapping her ass. “See rock hard.”

After a flush cheeked Miss Cooper made Miss Lodge promise to behave and not be embarrassing anymore she released her damsel in distress.

“Ronnie, what’s with the new top?” Betty inquired as the pair headed to the group of waiting cheerleaders.

“Why? What wrong with my new sports bra? Is it not up to my hero’s liking.” Veronica joked.

“No it’s just… Um, well kinda cut-rate looking, like it might rip easily,” Betty whispered hoping not to offend her friend.

“Yeah, I know. My old top felt a little worn out at Friday’s practice, like maybe twins where gonna escape.” Briefly cupping her breasts in her hands for emphasis. Betty’s face turned bright red at her friend’s brazen stunt.

“I needed a new one fast for today so I just grabbed this at the Try-And-Save yesterday. Problem with it is the cheap fabric. It’s so thin you can see my nipples whenever I get excited.” Veronica purred rubbing her thumbs across her nipples once for emphasis and giving her breasts a playful squeeze.

“And, I always seem to be excited,” she whispered in one of Betty’s flaming red ears.

“Well maybe if you stopped molesting yourself that wouldn’t be an issue,” Betty squeaked. She was in equal measure embarrassed and wished she could be as risqué as her dark haired friend.

“Um, nope, not a chance,” Veronica replied letting go of her pert sweater stretchers.

Say Betts I was just wondering something?” Veronica asked in a sugary tone.

“Yeah, what Ronnie,” Betty replied almost dreading her question.

“Why aren’t you wearing any panties? Be honest. You’re going commando today aren’t you?” Veronica whispered into Betty’s ear. “Kinda hard for me not to notice your lack of undies with you rubbing my nose between your legs.”

“What?! I’m wearing underwear. It’s just that it’s a thong is all,” Betty replied taken completely off guard by the Ronnie’s very personal suggestion. “Unlike you I always wear underwear.”

“Hey I wear undies most of the time, but occasionally I get off on not wearing anything to school. It’s very empowering, you should try it,” Veronica said matter-of-factly.

“But do you have to have to wear mini-skirts every time you’re trying to feel empowered?” Betty retorted drily. 

“You noticed huh B?” Veronica purred.

“Hard not to notice,” Betty blushed

“What’s the point of being empowered if nobody appreciates your empowerment? Plus haven’t you ever wonder why Mr. Weatherbee’s secretary Miss Philips always takes my bullshit excuses when we get to school late? That’s why I always sit in the chair that faces her desk when we have to wait to sign in as tardy.”

“Good Grief! You always do sit in that same chair don’t you?” Betty asked rhetorically.

“Watch next time. The wider I spread my legs the less plausible my reason for us being late has to be, and when I wear my diamond stud clit ring Miss Philips and I have a private lunch together.” Veronica giggled.

“TMI Ronnie! I didn’t need to know you had that part of your anatomy pierced or that Miss Philips has a thing for you!” Betty observed blushing an even redder shade of red.

“Jealous?” Veronica asked with a smirk. “Sorry I guess I kinda ruin the surprise for you.”

“Why would I be jealous? We’re just friends it’s not like we’re dating or anything,” Betty mumbled. “Anyway Ronnie, not that it’s any of your business but I’m not going free range today.” 

“Really? Because when you pulled my mouth onto your, what was it you called it? Oh yeah, your twat and rubbed it all over my face I didn’t think I felt any.” Veronica tormented her red faced friend.

“I’m positive I’m wearing underwear. It’s a thong, and I’m even more positive I didn’t masturbate with your nose,” Betty snapped.

“I never mentioned my nose rubbing you down there, back and forth, back and forth.” Veronica teased pointing to Betty’s pussy. “Just for the record I call mine my pretty-kitty and she loves to purr.” 

“I’m sure it’s been given a lot of cream,” Betty retorted sardonically.

Veronica pouted, jutting out her bottom lip and looking at Betty with mock hurt in her eyes. “Is it my fault I’m a fun date?”

Betty reasoned who else’s fault could it possibly be if it’s not yours? She only replied, “Sorry Ronnie.” 

Veronica’s friend’s apology made her smile. She couldn’t stop herself from needling the bashful blonde girl. “Why wear a thong to practice Betts? Trying to score hot a date? Cause you already got me, and like I said I’m a fun date, a very fun date.”

“Because its laundry day,” A now beet red Betty mumbled moving quicker to the safety of the group of girls. 

Veronica giggled at the quickly retreating Betty Cooper, “Nice ass Betts.” Betty began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I got home at 4 am after I closed my club. The story was really more of a way for me to wind down after dealing with the dancers and the drunk costumers
> 
> This is a work based loosely on the Archie characters in the Riverdale TV series. Much like the producers of the TV show I have taken liberties with character interactions, and somewhat altered their personalities that have been developing in the comic since it first hit the newsstands December 1941.  
> I also added two non-Archie characters, but they are necessary to move the story forward and give you a glimpse of New York Veronica’s persona.  
> The work has more chapters than I intended but I kept each under 4000 words. If you read this work till the final chapter any plot irregularities you detect should be resolved.
> 
> Thank You


	2. She’s a Maniac on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Monday,” Cheryl continued, “the school is holding a pep rally that will be attended by alumni, the mayor AND several TV stations! We have a new cheer to perform, and we are here to practice on a Saturday to make it a surprise debut on TV.” The girls were all smiles as their brains were overdosing on cheerleader endorphins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work based loosely on the Archie characters in the Riverdale TV series. Much like the producers of the TV show I have taken liberties with character interactions, and somewhat altered their personalities that have been developing in the comic since it first hit the newsstands December 1941.  
>  I also added two non-Archie characters, but they are necessary to move the story forward and give you a glimpse of New York Veronica’s persona.  
>  The work has more chapters than I intended but I kept each under 4000 words. If you read this work till the final chapter any plot irregularities you detect should be resolved.

As Betty and Veronica rejoined the squad Cheryl was standing in front of the cheerleaders glowering at them. She took a swallow of the designer energy drinks Veronica brought before delivering what she considered a pep talk. “Okay ladies the reason we are all here on a Saturday instead of in our rooms doing homework,” this caused the girls to chuckle. With the exception of Betty Cooper and recently Veronica Lodge cheerleaders did not do their own homework, that’s what they used looser nerds to do for them.

Cheryl let the giggles die down before she added, “The reason we’re here today is that for the first time in decades Riverdale High has achieved an undefeated season!” The girls erupted in clapping and screaming as their natural cheerleader instincts took over.

“Monday,” Cheryl continued, “the school is holding a pep rally that will be attended by alumni, the mayor AND several TV stations! We have a new cheer to perform, and we are here to practice on a Saturday to make it a surprise debut on TV.” The girls were all smiles as their brains were overdosing on cheerleader endorphins.

“But even with all of this good news I’m still pissed off!” Cheryl hissed. 

“What else is new?” Kate mumbled to her busty platinum blond friend Cindy, eliciting a stifled snicker followed by a snort.

“What pisses me off is that the players will be given credit, the coaches will be given credit, the boosters will be given credit, fuck even old Principal Waldo Weatherbee will be given credit for the great season. But do you know who will not be given any credit they deserve?” Most of the cheerleaders shook their heads at a loss, actually not grasping where the ginger’s tirade was going.

Fuck they’re dumb, hot as hell but fucking dumb Cheryl reflected to herself, but what she said was, “Us that’s who.” A few of the girls began to pick up on her train of thought.

“Hey yeah, Cheryl’s right,” Tina Patel agreed.

“The team, coaches, and fans just see us as wet dream sports equipment,” Cheryl was in the zone now. “All we are just sex fantasy props to them.”

“But the fans always applaud for us after every routine,” the platinum blond argued.

“Seriously,” Veronica interjected. “Babe they aren’t applauding our talent they’re applauding our talents,” Veronica emphasized by squeezing her ample breasts and then slapping her firm heart-shaped ass, causing the girl’s cheeks to blush a bright red.

“So we’re masturbation fodder, so what?” Kate added. “I work my ass off to be this fit, I kinda like the attention.”

“It’s the wrong kind of attention,” Betty replied, then realized she sounded like lecturing old prude Betty.

“What Betty mean s is sure every girl likes to be told she looks hot, but that’s all the fans and player and coaches see us as being. We have talent and work damn hard. But let’s be honest we’d get just as much applause if we went out on the field and just stripped.” Veronica said matter-of-factly.

This faux pas provoked a few cold glares at Veronica from her cheermates. Unbeknownst to her last year’s squad captain and her co-captain had started stripping in mock blue and gold cheerleader uniforms at Xanadu, the local gentlemen’s club, to earn money to help pay their college tuition. Since then the River Vixens have been branded the stripper-prep squad by every other high school cheerleader team in the area.

Cheryl swooped in to maintain the momentum her rhetoric was creating, “So we’re gonna go out there with this hot as fuck routine and cheer not for them but for us! And when we’re done making every guy and more than a few girls spew their jeans I’m going to publicly recognize all of the effort you girls have given to motivate this team to victory!”

The girls started to scream and shake their pom poms.   
“I got my father to donate a few dollars for a party in our honor at the Riverdale Country Club next Saturday night!” Cheryl had worked the cheerleaders into frenzy.

“Can we bring a date?” the platinum blonde asked in all sincerity.

“Only if she’s a cheerleader honey,” Cheryl replied sarcastically.

“Oh OK. Then can I bring Veronica?” Cindy asked missing Cheryl’s sarcasm.

“Sorry but I’m already taken,” Veronica answered.

“Fuck,” the platinum blonde cheerleader grumbled.

Cheryl was the first, but not the only member of the squad to crack up in laughter at this exchange. 

“Don’t worry honey I’m sure you’ll find a date.” Veronica teased as she noticed Cheryl ogling the cheerleader.

“Okay ladies let’s do this!” Cheryl yelled.

First Cheryl had to cast out one last barb at Betty and Veronica. “Will you two be showering with the rest of us after practice or do you need special alone time?”

The other girls snickered. Betty blushed again her face and neck growing a dark pink from the idea of sharing a private shower with Ronnie. Betty was willing to let it go, Veronica was not so timid. 

“No Cheryl you can join us. Who knows we might be able to suck the bitch out of you.” Veronica verbally riposted in low sultry tone, her eyes dark and seductive. 

The cheerleaders giggled at Veronica’s retort, but Betty felt their laughter had a nervous quality to it. It was as if the girls weren’t sure if Veronica was teasing or seriously offering sex, honestly Betty wasn’t too sure herself.

Cheryl for her part simply raised an eyebrow at the raven haired temptress. Veronica smiled back the wickedest grin Betty had ever seen. 

Cheryl blew her a kiss, took a long sip of her energy drink making sure some of the liquid spilled from her mouth, rolled down her chin and trickled between her breasts. Finishing her overtly suggestive sex play the redhead strutted over to the sound system with a definite sway in her hips.

She switched on background music she played at practices to help the girls maintain a steady cadence while running their cheer routines. Music began to reverberate out of the antique gym speakers with a scratchy quality usually found only in fast-food drive thrus. 

Cheryl took her place in front of the squad and signaled for the cheerleaders to begin. “All right Vixens let’s see if you can manage to run through our newest cheer without falling on you fat asses,” Cheryl taunted.

The squad stood on their marks and when Cheryl clapped her hands the routine began. Every girl was giving it her all, hoping if they got it right the first time they could go home.

If you asked the cheerleaders after finishing the overly complicated cheer how they felt the routine went every one of them would have insisted they were in cheering zone. Their performance went flawlessly. Every girl believed she and her teammates had nailed it perfectly, everyone except the only person whose opinion counted.

Cheryl stomped (actually stomped) over to the sound system and shut off the music. “What the fuck was that!”

The squad stopped in their tracks, cringing in anticipation of the berating they knew was coming.  
“Look Miss Lodge and I spent hours putting together this routine, and from the look of it we wasted our time!”

“You and Cheryl?” Betty whispered to Veronica.

“Yeah I wanted to help us look good.” Veronica replied never taking her eyes off the enraged redhead. “Shh. I think she may have an aneurysm, I don’t want to miss that.”

“The fault is not yours girls, it’s mine.” Cheryl said to a group of confused cheerleaders who had never heard their leader ever admit she was wrong.

“I forgot you’ve not had advantages the Miss Lodge and I had growing up. We had the benefit of being taught dance by professional choreographers, people who worked on Broadway. So when we created our little routine we intended it being performed by someone with our lever of grace and ability.” she said condescendingly.

“Veronica darling could you come over here for a moment?” Cheryl asked.

Cheryl told her she wanted the two of them to show these, in her own words, “club footed monkeys” how the cheer was supposed to be done. 

Knowing Betty had been in the audio-visual club her freshman year Cheryl asked her to switch on the digital camcorder the cheerleaders used to video their practices in order to study and evaluate routines. After making sure the camcorder was recording properly she went over to sit next to Kate and Cindy.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders and went over to her gym bag, where she took out a roll of tape and a roll of grey foam rubber pre-wrap. She sat on the floor, removed her shoes and ankle sock, her pristine toe polish sparkled. Rolling the pre-warp over her foot just behind her freshly manicured toes and around the ball of her petite foot. Veronica next secured the grey strapping in place with a generous amount of athletic tape.

“What’s grey stuff Ronnie is wrapping her feet in?” Cindy curiously asked Betty. 

“It’s called pre-wrap. Dancers and athletes use it before applying athletic tape. It’s supposed to keep the tape from sticking to you or rubbing a hole in your skin.” Betty informed her. “Oh, and one other thing don’t call her Ronnie unless Veronica tells you it’s okay. She really freaks.” 

“OH! Sorry,” the girl quickly apologized.

Cheryl sat next to Veronica and removed her shoes as the petite brunet began to wrap her other foot. Once Cheryl had wrapped her own feet she started the music again. 

After the countless hours throughout the years Betty had spent working with her father helping fix their family cars combined with his preference for 80’s pop music while they tinkered she now jokingly referred to herself as a self-taught 1980’s music expert. When the song began to scratch out the gym speakers Betty accurately identified the 80’s pop within the first few notes as Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves.

Once Cheryl loped to where Veronica waited for her the duet started to perform the routine as it had been choreographed. By the first few steps it became apparent why Cheryl was so disappointed in the squad’s version. The sequence was the same the girls had just attempted only it wasn’t; the moves were more energetic, sharper, graceful, and well professional.

Whereas the squad had done an admirable job for a gaggle of high school girls this was a different level entirely. All Betty could think to compare their dancing to would be one of her favorite movies, Flash Dance. Not that either Cheryl or Veronica had ever been a Steel Town Girl, but their power and borderline erotic performance mirrored the movie’s big dance audition scene.

Cheryl and Veronica hit their last mark, standing side by side, with hands on hips and legs spread shoulder width apart facing the applauding cheerleaders. 

Veronica smiled at the positive response her performance garnered from her teammates, Betty smiled at how graceful and perfect Ronnie’s dancing had been, the other cheerleaders smiled at how fantastic their routine was executed and of course Cheryl sneered at the cheerleaders for acting like the overexcited teenaged girls they literally were.

“OK, now that you’ve seen how it should be done let’s do it that way!” the ginger growled.

After another hour of practice Cheryl decided to call it a day. “That’s it girls, enough for today. If we perform like this on Monday you may get recognition for more than being a piece of ass in a tiny tight skirt.” 

Taking Cheryl’s snide remark as something akin to a compliment the squad broke into couples for their cool down stretches. 

While the other cheerleaders wandered over to grab their belongings and head home Cheryl and Veronica were involved in what looked like a hushed but heated discussion. No one in the gym could hear what was being said but after a few minutes it became obvious from her wicked grin Cheryl had won.

“I want to run through an additional a piece of the cheer that will highlight our graduating senior girls tonight at my place,” Cheryl announced to the departing cheerleaders. “Veronica and I will be teaching a special to cheer the squad’s senior girls. I expect you all to be there by nine.” 

The girls began to moan and lie about having to do their school assignments. About being burned out after this marathon practice session. Adding any other plausible excuses they could invent.

“Did I mention there will be a buffet and open bar?” Cheryl mentioned, tempting the girls like a teenaged Satin. 

After being promised free food and liquor schoolwork suddenly had less importance.

Veronica handed a stack of papers to Betty and told her to make sure every girl signs a document and gets a copy, especially anyone who’s going to be at Cheryl’s practice-party tonight.

“Vixens!” Veronica shouted at the exiting cheerleaders. “Betty has a release form you have to sign before you leave.” 

“Why? What’s it for?” Ginger demanded.

“The paper grants legal permission for your performances to be released on video.” Betty answered scanning the form. 

“Sign it or you won’t be in the pep rally on Monday or attending the drunken partying at Cheryl’s tonight,” Veronica stated coldly.

“Excuse me?” Cheryl snarled. “It’s a practice for the seniors to learn their new routine. Not an opportunity for a display of hedonistic debauchery.”

“You should talk Cheryl. You got so drunk at my birthday party last month you disappeared with Reggie Mantle.” Kate snidely answered.

“I’m pretty certain Cheryl gets drunk at every party,” Cindy snarked. 

“Seriously girl do you expect her to remember everywhere she got wasted and gave a Cheryl Blossom signature cheer- job to a random jock?” Veronica taunted miming a blow job.

Cheryl sneered at Veronica who smirked back. 

Being Responsible Betty Cooper for Veronica the blonde girl got every cheerleader to sign the release forms. Stacking the papers into a neat pile she wandered over to Veronica to take her home. Cheryl stopped her. “Sorry Betty but you gal-pal and I have some things to do,” she said with a wicked grin.

“It’s okay Betts,” Veronica assured her. “Cheryl and I have a few more things to do to get ready for tonight.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Betty I’ll get Ronnie home. You’ll see her tonight at my place.”

“Betty will see me when she picks me up at eight and drives me to your house skank,” Veronica snapped at Cheryl. The sharp tone in her voice warning the flame haired girl she was going too far with her vindictiveness toward her friend Betty.

“That’s if you want to take me Betty?” Veronica asked her friend almost demurely.

Betty grinned, “Sure Ronnie, I’ll be there at eight. Here are the forms.” Betty handed the documents to Veronica who kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.

“Make it seven. I got a new outfit I want you to see.”

“Can’t wait Ronnie,” Betty said with a smile. She ran to her car through the rain soaked parking lot leaving the two prima donnas to their top secret scheming.


	3. Payback is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Veronica’s opinion it was pathetic how the beautiful girls of Riverdale were always trying to act the urbane and witty socialite. She was sick to death of Cheryl and the rest of the Riverdale debutante wanna-be sorority. Her life in a metropolitan center gave her the wherewithal to spot a poser a mile away, and in her opinion Riverdale high school should change its name to Poser High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work based loosely on the Archie characters in the Riverdale TV series. Much like the producers of the TV show I have taken liberties with character interactions, and somewhat altered their personalities that have been developing in the comic since it first hit the newsstands December 1941.  
>  I also added two non-Archie characters, but they are necessary to move the story forward and give you a glimpse of New York Veronica’s persona.  
>  The work has more chapters than I intended but I kept each under 4000 words. If you read this work till the final chapter any plot irregularities you detect should be resolved.

Irritated Cheryl stood by the exit to the gym fidgeting with her bottle of energy drink impatiently waiting for the other girls to depart. It was hard to believe these were the same cheerleaders who moaned and griped all practice about being at school on a Saturday who now that practice was over were wasting time hanging around in the gym. 

“All right ladies it’s time to go. You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here,” their head cheerleader ordered. “Miss Lodge and I still have a lot of work to do. Seniors remember to be at my place promptly at nine sharp.” 

As soon as the last cheerleader had exited the cavernous gymnasium Cheryl hastily locked the large glass front doors. Curious Veronica asked how she got a key to school facilities.

“Really, Veronica you of all people should know what a little money and influence can get you,” Cheryl said haughtily. Veronica just rolled her eyes.

Cheryl grinned adding truthfully, “I swiped Coach Kleats’s spare key out of his desk drawer.” 

“God Cheryl you didn’t? That’s actually way cooler than the whole family power can get you anything schtick,” Veronica commented candidly. “And it turns me on a lot more,” she added in a husky alluring voice.

“Easy girl we have to practice for tonight. We’ll have time for fun later.” 

“Aw, wanna have fun now,” Veronica whined.

“You are a fickle girl Ronnie. Your girlfriend is probably not even out of the school driveway yet and you’re already trying to get in my gym shorts,” the redhead crudely accused.

If Cheryl had noticed the sudden change in Veronica’s mood after referring to Betty as her girlfriend, she might actually have wondered if she misread the intimate subtext of Betty and Veronica’s friendship.

For Veronica that was the last straw, she had had it. Enough was enough. Cheryl and her gaggle of skanks had been playing mean girls to her since she graced this Podunk town with her presence. 

Then simply because Betty was caring enough to befriend the new kid in school that suddenly made her a target for their juvenile bullying too.

In Veronica’s opinion it was pathetic how the beautiful girls of Riverdale were always trying to act the urbane and witty socialite. She was sick to death of Cheryl and the rest of the Riverdale debutant wanna-be sorority. Her life in a metropolitan center gave her the wherewithal to spot a poser a mile away, and in her opinion Riverdale high school should change its name to Poser High.

Other than Cheryl most of the bitch clique had never even traveled beyond the county line, unless they happened to have gone on a family vacation to some gauche theme park. 

Veronica was furious at how whenever Cheryl and her minions wanted to arouse the hick boys at this school or shock their uptight teachers they would engage in faux girl-on-girl making out. However, the moment she and Betty were forced to share in what was obviously an all-show-and-no-go lesbian kiss they were turned into Hester Prynnes. 

Cheryl and her pets constant bullying finally pushed her too far and she intended to do something about it. For the past couple of weeks Veronica had been on a self-assigned mission to teach these sluts a lesson. She was following a plan that if successful would rid Riverdale of its bitch clique.

She was going to have Cheryl and the Skankettes running for their safe spaces. She was going put them in therapy for the rest of their lives. She was going to destroy the delusional self-images their phony sexual sophistication created. She would have their parents packing them off to a nunnery. 

Veronica Lodge was taking a stand, if it was socially acceptable for these hypocrites to engage in lez-be-friends games and then chastise her and Betty after their minor public display of affection playtime was over. She was the one to call their bluff. Veronica was going to have these backwater snobs engaging in real hard core sapphotic action, starting with Cheryl. 

That and she had been horny as fuck since she and Betty made out.

After securing the front doors Cheryl began walking back across the gym lost in thought sipping at her energy drink. Little by little it dawned on the sable headed cheerleader had a mischievous grin spreading across her face. 

Veronica was standing by the closed bleachers smiling, she held up her right hand wiggling the index finger daring Cheryl to come closer. Cheryl never being one to avoid a challenge defiantly swaggered toward Veronica. Brazenly adopting an exaggerated sway to her hips sauntering over to the girl who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The brunet tilled her head slightly to the left, watching her prey get closer; her face still wearing that ornery smile. 

Cheryl didn’t stop until she was face to face with Veronica, bodies nearly touching. She smirked at the dark hair instigator. “Ok Veronica I’m here what do y…”

Whatever question Cheryl wanted to ask never made it out of her throat. Her words were cut off by Veronica forcefully reaching behind Cheryl’s head to grab her ginger ponytail. Before the startled redhead could react Veronica slammed her mouth over the stunned cheerleader’s soft lips.

When she had been boldly striding across the gym Cheryl suspected Veronica was intending on physically assaulting her somehow, but just not like this. Cheryl was momentarily wide eyed with panic at this debauched turn of events.

Veronica’s aggressive tongue repeatedly thrust at Cheryl’s clenched teeth until the redhead regained her composure enough to open her mouth to the unrelenting advances of the licentious brunet. Once the initial shock passed passion took over. The ginger haired girl slipped her arms around Veronica’s slim waist pulling her into a heated embrace. The taller redhead tilted her head down to better molest Veronica’s mouth with her animated tongue. 

Not willing to be out done Veronica took her kissing up a notch. Cheryl let out a mixed yelp of surprise and pain as Veronica’s sharp pearly white teeth nipped at her bottom lip drawing blood. 

In an effort to reassert her dominance Cheryl slipped her hands over Veronica’s hips drifting down inside her tight shorts pushing into her sweaty thong panties. With her long slender fingers the taller girl groped the dark haired cheerleader’s firm backside. 

This time it was Veronica’s turn to howl as Cheryl violently dug her razor sharp talons into silky flesh nearly breaking the skin of the petite girl’s rock hard ass. Once Cheryl felt her nails dig in she agonizingly raked her hands up Veronica’s hindquarters leaving deep angry red abrasions.

Pain from the vicious claws shredding her buttocks spurred Veronica to a heightened sexual fervor. With an audible pop she broke their kiss; a thick strand of blood soaked saliva joined the girls, evidence of their no-holds-barred erotic combat. She tightened her grip on Cheryl’s ginger ponytail pulling the girl’s head back exposing her willowy neck. Vampire-like Veronica’s mouth surged forward, fangs biting into tender flesh, attempting to rupture the blood vessels of the teenager’s pale skin.

“NO!” Cheryl reprimanded. “No marks.”

“Aw you’re no fun,” the brunet replied with a mock pout.

Veronica stared into Cheryl’s lust filled eyes and in a very bad Bela Lugosi impersonation said, “But I vant tu suck your blud.”

“Do it and I’ll stake your tight little ass.”

“Oh goody I love sex toys,” Veronica chirped with a winsome smile.

“Does the sexy mean bitch lady want to stick her battery operated plastic boyfriend up my poor little virgin asshole?” Veronica added in a little girl voice, placing a finger provocatively on her lower lip and ending with a giggle.

“Um. Er,” this was one of the rare times in her life that Cheryl Blossom was at a loss for words. Swiftly regaining her composure she added, “Veronica I seriously doubt any part of you is a virgin at anything.”

“You don’t know the half of it bitch,” Veronica growled.

“Um, y-yeah,” the redhead stuttered again taken off-guard, wary of what Veronica might try next. 

The adorable brunet grinned at yet once more having dumbfounded Riverdale’s self-professed Queen of the Come Back. 

Without warning the sable hair succubus lunged forward slamming her mouth over the flabbergasted ginger’s lips still swollen from their recent steamy make out session to initiate another passionate French kiss. 

The petite brunet pulled Cheryl close as she allowed the redhead’s tongue to dominate this round. Veronica currently desired to be subdued, compliant to the whims of her mistress, wanting for the present to be used and controlled. She was willing to follow wherever Cheryl would lead her, playing the couple’s ersatz sexual submissive.

The girls unconsciously switched roles. Cheryl gripped Veronica’s ebony ponytail in her left hand using the hair as a rope to draw the insatiable sex fiend to her body while her right palm sought out Veronica’s left breast. Her hand tenderly kneading the brunet’s ample bosom triggered Veronica’s nipples to harden eliciting a moan muffled by Cheryl’s ardent kisses.

Veronica released the ginger’s ponytail and began to stroke Cheryl’s taunt perspiring back letting the salty liquid flow through her fingers. She gently moved her hands down to and then inside the waist of the redhead’s damp shorts finally slipping her fingers under Cheryl’s sweat soaked bikini panties. Veronica began sensually massaging Cheryl’s muscular posterior tenderly dragging her fingers across the hot moist flesh firmed from hours of cheerleading.

However play-acting the passive paramour was simply not in Veronica’s nature. Unconsciously the brunet was tracing her sweat slick right index finger over Cheryl’s constricted rosebud provoking an exclamation of surprise from her inexperienced mistress.

Veronica nudged her thigh between Cheryl’s legs. Feeling no response Veronica pushed her leg up against Cheryl’s practice shorts then slowly backed off. She waited for the ginger girl to start riding her leg, but nothing. Again she slid her leg up until the top of her thigh contacted Cheryl’s mound. The fiery haired girl still hesitated to react to this new stimulation.

Not to be deterred the wanton brunet rotated her leg in small circles never breaking contact. The lustful rubbing triggered Cheryl to shutter and start grinding her hip in rhythm with Veronica’s movements.

The growing tingle in her own pussy aroused the petite brunet who rotated her hips so as to more rapidly masturbate her partner. Veronica felt the results of her hedonistic actions soaking through Cheryl’s panties, then her shorts and finally smearing the brunet’s leg with her juices.

In a chorus of sin Veronica increased her anal advances by gently probing the tip of her finger into the Cheryl’s backside as she continued to skillfully masturbate the panting girl with her leg. Veronica was truly a master sexual multitasker. 

Cheryl’s lusty moans incited Veronica to slam her finger knuckle deep inside the redhead’s tight ass, breaking their kiss with a moan of ecstasy. The intensity of the unfamiliar anal copulation combined with the carnal friction between her legs triggered Cheryl’s pussy to explode saturating her clothing and drenching Veronica’s thigh.

“Kinky bitch,” Veronica mumbled waggling her finger inside Cheryl’s ass while gently caressing the redhead’s inflamed sensitive mound with her sex slick thigh.

“Oh, fuck,” Cheryl moaned. “Pl-please baby no more. T-take your finger out please.”

“Well since you asked so nice,” Veronica suddenly pulled her finger from Cheryl’s over stimulated ass.

“OH-OH-OOOHH,” being the only response Cheryl’s lust numbed brain could generate. 

Finally she was able to ask, “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“What?” Veronica innocently questioned withdrawing her hands from Cheryl’s damp satin shorts.

“What my ass,” Cheryl hissed.

“Literally my finger,” replied Veronica matter-of-factly. 

Then like an enraged chained dog the dark haired Vixen snapped at Cheryl’s nose menacing a bite into the thin air in front of the ginger’s face. This startled Cheryl enough for Veronica to have a little bit of fun at the redhead’s expense.

“Guess what naughty no-no place this has been in,” Veronica jested raising her right middle finger up to the ginger’s face. Cheryl’s brain was too anesthetized by the best orgasm she ever had ever, to rationally grasp what Veronica was doing. She completely missed the detail that it was the dark haired girl’s right index finger that had been exploring the recesses of her until very recently chaste derrière and not the digit at which she was currently staring. 

“The mean lady’s butthole made my little finger all nasty,” Veronica said in a disturbingly erotic little girl’s sing-song voice.

“Gonna haft clean it!” Veronica popped her middle finger that was covered only in sex sweat into her mouth, making a suggestive display of sucking it clean lewdly finishing her act by slipping the digit slowly past her nursing lips. “Hmm, mean lady is yummy.”

Cheryl blanched, the blood draining from her face as her stomach turned. Yet another darker part of her felt aroused at the sight of an action she perceived to be so vile. “You are one sick twisted little bitch.”

“I’m not a bitch I’m a slut,” the petite cheerleader purred.

“I have no doubt about that Ronnie,” Cheryl belittled.

Veronica’s eyes flashed as she hissed warningly “I don’t like it when you call me Ronnie.” 

“You never seem to mind when your wish-you-were girlfriend Betty calls you Ronnie,” Cheryl tormented.

Veronica clenched her fist, she seriously considered breaking the smug girl’s perfect little nose. Fortunately for both of them a better idea sparked in her passion addled brain. “Only my friends can call me Ronnie,” she retorted and snapped her teeth again at the air in front of Cheryl’s paled face causing the ginger to involuntarily flinch.

Veronica closed the small distance between them, placing her hands on Cheryl’s firm stomach. Seductively looking into Cheryl’s eyes from under her eyelashes she moved her hands up the ginger’s sweaty torso hesitating at the bottom of her sports bra. All the while watching Cheryl’s expression for tacit permission to continue molesting her. The redhead smiled and Veronica skimmed her fingers over the elastic fabric of the garment.

Cheryl felt Veronica’s warm hands slide over her breasts, pausing for a few seconds. Cheryl’s skin burned as the brunet massaged her large supple breasts.

“Wanna play with mean bitch lady’s boobies,” Veronica demanded in her little girl affectation. “WANNA PLAY NOW!”

Mesmerized by the raw power Veronica’s of sexuality Cheryl obediently pulled her blue sports bra over her head tossing it into some to the middle of the abandoned gym. Her large breasts sprang free lewdly jiggling before Veronica’s eyes prompting her to inadvertently gasp in admiration. The redhead’s lip twisted into a smug grin at Veronica’s obvious expression of approval.

Licking her lips Veronica attacked the nearest pink nipple suckling like a starving newborn. Cheryl closed her eyes in bliss while tangling her fingers through Veronica’s raven locks and moaning at the fluttering in her pussy.  
“Ronnie you dirty little slut Betty doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Cheryl groaned.

Hearing Cheryl call her Ronnie again kicked her brain back in gear. This was all supposed to be an act of revenge not rough adolescent sex. Veronica’s lips coaxed Cheryl’s nipple to harden. The sable haired seductress’s tongue licked till the nub was fully extended and engorged. Without a hint of forewarning her sharp white incisors maliciously bit into the flesh between her teeth hard enough to taste blood.

“FUCK!” Cheryl screamed pushing the dark haired cannibal from her chest. She looked at her bleeding areola half dreading it would be absent a nipple.

“ONLY MY FRIENDS GET TO CALL ME RONNIE!” growled Veronica with a savage glow in her eyes. 

Cheryl flinched but refused to retreat from the petite enraged brunet, “S-sorry Miss Lodge. It won’t happen again. I just thought after…”

“What?” Veronica questioned. “After we had sex you thought we were best buds?”

“Well yes.”

“Hmmm,” the raven haired girl mused. “No. We’re not there yet, but you can call me Veronica. Miss Lodge is a bit too formal for a girl who I just ass fucked with my finger.” She ended with a giggle.

“Fine Veronica it is then,” Cheryl said cautiously.

“Now that that’s settled we better start practicing Cherbear.”

“I prefer Cheryl, thank you.”

“Yeah but I don’t give a fuck what you prefer,” Veronica smirked. “Besides Cherbear makes you sound cute and cuddly. And you need all the help you can get in that department.” 

Cheryl’s face flushed and her eyes blazed menacingly. “Fuck you slut.”

“After practice Cherbear,” Veronica grinned. “Anyway you owe me a mind melting happy ending.”

“Truce Veronica,” the redhead offered. “Let’s say we run through the seniors routine for the pep rally and then go to my place and I’ll melt you twisted little mind.”

“Hmmm,” Veronica faux pondered. “OK, we’ll practice first, fuck later.”

“Wonderful,” Cheryl replied sarcastically.

“Lay on, MacCherbear,” Veronica smirked.


	4. Riverdale We have a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silently Veronica watched the video of their routine for Monday's pep rally trying to be objective as she evaluated their performance. After the recoding ended she looked at Cheryl and observed in a flat tone, “Yeah kinda too much for a town like Riverdale that’s still stuck in the Eisenhower administration.”

The squad’s head cheerleader was watching a replay of the routine she and Veronica just practiced on the digital camcorder’s LCD screen. “Shit. Veronica we have a problem,” the sweat soaked redhead announced.

“That could be the tittle of my autobiography,” the brunet causally replied whipping her face with a blue towel.

“No, really. Get your fat ass over here and see for yourself.”

“My ass is not fat!” Veronica declared giving her firm butt a playful smack. “I thought you liked my ass?” she added with a giggle.

Ignoring the salacious comment Cheryl restarted the recording and handed the devise to the dark haired girl. Silently Veronica watched the video of their routine for Monday's pep rally trying to be objective as she evaluated their performance. After the recoding ended she looked at Cheryl and observed in a flat tone, “Yeah kinda too much for a town like Riverdale that’s still stuck in the Eisenhower administration.”

“That’s an understatement,” she mumbled while pacing in front of the bleachers sipping nervously from her designer energy drink. “It’s too much for the God damned Moulin Rouge.”

Cheryl walked over to the dark haired girl handing her the sport’s drink. Veronica paused considering the bottle, her hesitation made the redhead annoyed. “Oh for God’s sakes Veronica! How can you be squeamish about sharing a drink with me after you jammed your finger up my ass?”

“And licked it clean.” Veronica teased.

Feeling slightly nauseated Cheryl replied, “You can keep the drink. I’ll get another bottle.” 

Seeing the logic in her statement Veronica took the bottle, but being Veronica she could help herself teasing a little. Staring Cheryl in the eyes the dark haired temptress slowly brought the plastic bottle to her lip. She extended her tongue sensually circling the rim before momentarily dipping the tip into the mouth of the bottle and retracting it quickly. The tiny brunet made a show of seductively licking her lips before putting the bottle to her mouth downed the contents in one gulp.

Cheryl could feel her heart beating faster as she watched the erotic display. “You’re a slut you know that?” the redhead said, her heart still thumping in her chest. “And probably the only River Vixen in Riverdale history to ever have her clit pierced.”

“What can I say I’m fun girl,” Veronica responded with a grin.

“Can I ask you something?” Cheryl hesitated trying to think of a tactful way to ask Veronica about her piercing.

“Because it’s cool as shit and it helps me get off faster and it give me more power orgasms.” Veronica answered Cheryl so quickly she suspected the brunet had been asked that question before.

The girls squeezed close together as Veronica held the camcorder up in her perfectly manicured hand for them to review their performance on the devise’s built in monitor. Both of cheerleaders hoping against hope their performance was not as suggestive as they had previously judged.

Veronica rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder so they could both watch the tiny camera screen. Cheryl slipped her arm around the other girl’s hip gradually letting her hand slip under the waistband of Veronica’s skintight shorts. The raven haired cheerleader tenderly kissed her partner’s cheek snuggling into redhead the before hitting play on the video recorder.

Cheryl and Veronica answered the question of how erotic their routine was without having to speak. At a point in the piece where the girls dropped to the floor in an exaggerated split then began to wantonly crawl at each other Veronica felt the ginger girl’s hand slip into her panties caressing her ass.

The sable haired femme fatale put the recorder on pause turned toward her partner; placing her free hand in the small of Cheryl’s back she drew the redhead into a long passionate kiss. After a nearly full minute Veronica reluctantly pulled her lips from Cheryl’s mouth. She extended her tongue licking along Cheryl’s jaw line continuing to the girl’s ear. Sucking and nibbling on her ear lobe until Cheryl’s index finger began putting pressure on Veronica’s buttock in the same way as she had previously done to the redhead.

“Yes do it,” Veronica moaned into Cheryl’s neck.

When the redhead hesitated Veronica growled in a husky voice, “Do it Bitch! Fuck my tight little asshole.” Without warning she shoved her ass backward impaling herself on Cheryl’s finger. “O-O-Ohhh. Now fuck my tight ass bitch.”

Cheryl reluctantly complied. Under normal circumstances this was not something she would ever willing do but since Veronica had already jammed the redhead’s finger up her backside, well in for penny in for a pound. Her revulsion subsided as she became absorbed watch Veronica’s reaction. The petite cheerleader’s face was transformed into a mask of pleasure, her eyes closed shut, her breathing became rapid, her hips rocked violently on the redhead’s invading digit until she let out a breathy stuttered obscenity, “F-F-F-FUUUUCCKKKK!!!”

Cheryl withdrew her hand and Veronica’s knees literally buckled. The redhead caught her seconds before she tumbled to the floor. Smiling up at second girl of the day to hold Veronica in her arms she whispered, “Now lick it clean.”

That last demand was a bridge too far for Cheryl, “That’s your kink baby not mine.” Veronica only smiled daggling limply in Cheryl’s arms before the wicked teen twisted her head into the redhead’s chest and nipped at her previously gnawed nipple now shielded under her designer sports bra.

“We’ll have none of that!” Cheryl admonished with a light smack to the top of Veronica’s head. She pulled the sexually charged girl to her feet and after sharing a few more light kisses turned the camcorder back on to finish watching their performance.

“Damn. That’s definitely rated NFFR,” Veronica stated. Cheryl raised an eyebrow giving her a quizzical look. “Not Fit For Riverdale,” the dark haired teen chirped.

“My God! Could you not talk like a cast member of Buffy the Vampire Slayer for once?” Cheryl hissed.

“OOOH I love Buffy,” Veronica teased. “Cordelia was my favorite character.”

“Shocker, you identified with a snobby, rich brunet cheerleader who ruled her school and treated everyone like a bitch,” Cheryl replied sarcastically.

“And you don’t? But Cordelia became kind a hearted ass kicker at the end,” the rich brunet cheerleader said in defense of her favorite character.

“You probably have a cheesy official Buffy show wooden stake.”

“Buffy called hers Mr. Pointy,” Veronica said quietly. Cheryl just scowled.

“We spent a week choreographing this routine how’d we miss it?” Veronica asked quickly changing the subject.

“Context.”

“What?” the brunet asked. She restarted the recording double checking the rehearsal to gauge how lewd the chorography looked.

“Up until now we have never saw the finished product as a whole.”

“Nope. Not true,” Veronica countered. “We must have run through this routine nearly every day after school for the last week. We watched a replay every time.” 

“But not like this,” Cheryl pointed out. “We were choreographing it clinically. We mostly practiced it in pieces; whenever we videoed a run- thorough of the entire piece. Do a move, evaluate then revise, and never in costume. This was our first so-to-speak dress rehearsal . And, of course then there’s the other thing.”

With a blank look Veronica tilted her head to the side, “What other thing?” The brunet stared at her like a confused puppy.

Cheryl exhaled loudly. She somehow managed to make the simple act of breathing sound annoyed, “Sex.”

“Yes please,” Veronica chirped adding a frisky nip at Cheryl’s still aching breast again.

“Be a good doggie or I’ll get a ball gag,” Cheryl threatened, Veronica smirked. 

“No what I’m getting at is our latest rehearsal is post- coitus.” The ginger girl explained patiently like she was talking to a small child.

“OH!” Veronica eye’s widening as she got what Cheryl had been implying, “So, let me see if I’m following your logic here. You’re proposing we engaged in what my old therapist would label Transference.”

Cheryl raised an eye brow, “Therapist? Yes I can see that. He must not have been very good though considering you almost had my nipple as a snack.” In response Veronica snapped a playful bite at Cheryl’s nearest breast eliciting a swat on her nose from the redhead.

“I had a few issues,” Veronica whispered.

“Had?” Cheryl asked sarcastically.

Not wanting Cheryl think of her as having been mentally deranged the dark haired teen felt the need to explain her therapy. “When I lived in New York everyone who was anyone sent their kid’s to a shrink. It was one in a list of had to’s, had to have ballet, had to have gymnastics, had to have riding lessons, had to have martial art training, I loved that one, and had to have therapy. Incidentally, Dr. Hu said I was one of the most stable adolescents he ever worked with.”

“I shudder to imagine who else he worked with other than you. Had to be the Manson family,” Cheryl observed drily, but letting the adolescents part go. “Also you shouldn’t end a sentence with a preposition”

The petite girl stuck her tongue out at Cheryl, “So you’re implying that after we fucked it like lesbian bunnies that made us aware of our mutual lust which in turn transformed the performance into soft-core porn” 

“A crude analysis, but essentially yes. Just no way around it we’re screwed,” Cheryl observed. “Basically after our tawdry sex act we subconsciously turned our already semi-lewd routine into a tawdry sex act.”

Veronica’s mouth slowly broke into an impish grin “Not necessarily.” 

“Yes Miss Lodge we are most assuredly screwed,” the redhead stated flatly. “We can in no way teach this to the squad’s seniors and there is absolutely no chance we will be permitted to perform this cabaret number at the assembly.”

“Well Duh,” Veronica needled her co-conspirator. “We aren’t totally screwed though. Look it’s not what we wanted but I know an old routine from my gymnastics classes that I can revise. We teach the girls that tonight. Practice it again Sunday and Monday then hope for the best.”

Cheryl weighted all the options for a full minute before answering. As much as she hated to admit it Cheryl decided Veronica’s improvised plan seemed the best possible solution.

“Fine. We’ll do it.”

 

Smiling Veronica caught Cheryl in a hug. “Yes! I’ve already got most of the moves already planned out.” The bubbly brunet’s smile was not just restricted to her lip, her cheeks glowed, and her eyes gleamed with delight. 

To Cheryl she looked like an ecstatic child on Christmas morning, all enthusiasm and innocence. The innocent imagery began to fade as she felt Veronica nuzzling at her neck. It evaporated completely when while licking the sweat from her throat Veronica grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples through her sports bra.

“Uh, Uh, Uh, s-s-s-stop Veronica. We have to go to my house.” 

“Yes we need to get to your bed,” Veronica panted.

“No! Veronica, you have to teach me your new routine, and the band will be here shortly to practice for Monday.” Cheryl moaned followed by “FUCK!” as Veronica bit down on the same nipple she nearly chewed off early. 

“Are you suggesting having an orgy with the band?” Veronica teased. 

Cheryl actually laughed, “You’re twisted Ronnie.”

“I told you only my friends call me Ronnie bitch.” 

Cheryl was determined to have her River Vixens put on a show at the pep rally that highlighted their athleticism and forced the fans to finally acknowledge the work her cheerleaders put into their on-field entertainment. Previously any media coverage the Vixens received was basically as soft porn entertainment. The media had always used the girls for a sexy background prop to entice viewers to tune into the local star player of the minute being interviewed on TV. 

Monday Cheryl and her team were going to be featured on a broadcast of the pep-rally, the first time in Riverdale history any River Vixens had ever been highlighted. The centerpiece of the performance was going to be the squad seniors’ cheer. Unfortunately she and her insatiable partner’s carnal antics mutated the cheer into at best a risqué burlesque act. Veronica’s creative mind had to design, block and teach a replacement routine by tonight. The fiery haired head cheerleader needed Veronica happy and focused, but what she said next out of anger and jealousy undermined everything.

“Seriously even after spending most of this afternoon ravaging each other the Ronnie moniker is still the exclusive province of Miss Betty Cooper and company?” Veronica scowled in response. “Who, even if she wanted to would never violate her middle class morality by fucking you! You need a new therapist.”

Veronica pushed Cheryl away and ran to grab her duffle as she fought back her tears. “Fuck You! Betty is my best friend.”

If asked on the subject most people would say the Blossom family birthright was the ability to quickly analyze and the exploit any given situation and Cheryl was a most definitely a Blossom. She acted quickly to correct her imprudent verbal blunder.

“Yes Veronica, Betty Cooper is most certainly your friend. A better friend than I could ever or would ever be to you. She loves you.” 

Veronica spun to face the calculating redhead tears welling up in her dark eyes. “Any sexual interest in you is a mirage you have created. I highly doubt she will ever sleep with you. Her kind heart is inadvertently stringing you along. She doesn’t want to hurt you, she enjoys your company, is flattered by your flirting, and I think on some level she has a girl crush on you. But honey I doubt that will be enough for her to abandon her repressive puritan upbringing.”

“Cheryl,” Veronica nearly whispered. “It’s not fair Betty is so wonderful and you are so horrible. Why are you the one who wants to be with me? What does that say about me?” She couldn’t help herself throwing in the insult.

Veronica flew at Cheryl who for the second time today believed she was about to be physically assaulted by this dark haired hellion. The brunet threw her arms around the devious ginger’s neck pressing their mouths together and slipping her tongue between the other girl’s lips. Cheryl passionately returned her kiss holding her in a tender embrace.

Unbeknownst to the redheaded harpy her conniving monologue only fueled Veronica’s resolve to burn this girl’s world down and salt the earth. Cheryl wasn’t the only master manipulator in the building.

Breaking their kiss Cheryl gently stroked the top of Veronica’s head the way she supposed a caring mother might do to an injured child .“It’s okay babe better to find out now then waste your time chasing a fantasy.” Cheryl smiled smugly to herself wrongly believing she was the puppeteer and not the puppet.

“Let’s get our stuff together and drive to my house Veronica we have a lot of work to do.”

“Wh-what about Betty? She’s supposed to come and pick me.”

“Just call her and explain we need to go and block the routine on site at my house. Betty will understand,” Cheryl explained as she held the sobbing brunet. “Veronica we only have a few hours to get everything ready we have to get going.”

“Yeah, sure thing Cheryl, we shouldn’t waste any more time. We better get going. Things to do, people to fuck,” she conceded.

“Great. Now, the first thing you’ll have to do Veronica is to stop fondling my ass.”


	5. Get Out My Dreams, Get into My Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was taking all of Cheryl’s concentration to stay in her lane, at the last second she noticed the traffic light they were approaching had just turned red. She slammed the brakes to avoid rear ending the Fiat 500 already stopped at the light. The sudden deceleration caused Veronica to nearly slide off the seat while jolting her fingers out of Cheryl’s mouth. “Fuck that was close!” Cheryl shouted her heart beating faster. Veronica only giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter where I added more residents to Riverdale, really it's a big town it has more than a few dozen people living there.

In short order the girls had all their cheer practice paraphernalia loaded into Cheryl’s car and were pulling out of the high school parking lot. There were more vehicles on the road as they drove away from the School then when the cheerleaders drove to it this morning. Whereas the road had seemed abandoned only a few short hours before now it was crowded with people out enjoying their weekend.

Veronica looked out of the car’s passenger side window. A weak late autumn sun illuminated the passing town, the rain had slackened for the moment but dark storm clouds loomed on the horizon.

Watching Cheryl’s profile as she drove Veronica was struck at how attractive she looked. Spotlighted by the soft sunlight her coppery hair seemed to glow casting an aura that was reflected in her sparkling eyes. Her lips appeared a deep crimson in contrast to her pale skin. Her arms were well toned, her breasts fuller than Veronica remembered them being, sexy flat stomach was, her legs shapely and muscled. “Damn you are hot.” Veronica murmured.

Cheryl smiled at the compliment, “You sound surprised like me being the hottest cheerleader in Riverdale history a revelation.”

“Until Veronica Lodge showed up that is,” Veronica replied with her trademark smirk.

“Dream on bitch.” Cheryl laughed softening her features making her look too tempting for Veronica to resist.

On a naughty impulse, Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt and snuggled up to her chauffeur. She rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder allowing her left hand to slip between the redhead’s thighs while sliding her right hand into her own silk undies. With no rebuke from the ginger beauty Veronica gently caressed Cheryl’s pussy through her workout shorts. 

The sable haired seductress gradually picked up the pace of her stroking until she felt a moist heat radiating from Cheryl’s mound. Cheryl’s face flushed pink as she spread her legs as far apart as she could while still being able to drive. The musky smell of redhead’s arousal filled the car serving to spur Veronica’s lustful efforts. She pushed her fingers into Cheryl’s damp shorts forcing the girl’s panties to penetrate her slit. Automatically the titillated redhead murmured in pleasure, “Damn Veronica is sex the only thing you think about?”

In response Veronica began to furiously rub her driver’s pussy, pushing her finger against the fabric that prevented her access to Cheryl’s flesh while slamming her other hand into her own wet pretty-kitty. Her repeated fruitless attempts to slip her digits under the redhead’s panties began to frustrate the horny girl.

The situation was becoming maddening; she considered ordering the redhead to pull over when a potentially nastier situation came to her attention. They were driving toward an intersection which as luck would have it was one of the slowest traffic lights in the town. Cheryl would have to stop for several minutes losing the anonymity of fooling around in a moving car. 

Moaning brazenly to get Cheryl’s attention Veronica pulled her hand out of her own sopping wet slit. She held her slippery finger to Cheryl’s mouthy, rubbing the digits across the Cheryl’s lips like she was applying lipstick. Veronica winked and slid her sticky fingers into the redhead’s mouth. The horny brunet was a little surprised as the publicly prim redhead wantonly sucked her sex slick finger clean. 

It was taking all of Cheryl’s concentration to stay in her lane, at the last second she noticed the traffic light they were approaching had just turned red. She slammed the brakes to avoid rear ending the Fiat 500 already stopped at the light. The sudden deceleration caused Veronica to nearly slide off the seat while jolting her fingers out of Cheryl’s mouth. “Fuck that was close!” Cheryl shouted her heart beating faster. Veronica only giggled.

Out of the corner of her eye the petit temptress saw a familiar couple standing at the crosswalk parallel to Cheryl’s car. She and her mother met them a few months ago while they were out shopping. 

After sharply rounding an aisle at the grocery store Mrs. Lodge bumped into a stocky man. “Cожалею!” He said in a Russian sounding accent.

 

He introduced himself and his wife as Boris and Natasha Yelneya. Her mother was barely able to keep a straight face the first time she met the Yelneyas.   
Until they got home Veronica had no idea why her mother was laughing so hard when they got in their car. Mrs. Lodge made her watch old Bullwinkle and Rocky cartoons on YouTube featuring the clichéd Russian spy characters Boris and Natasha.

Veronica had learned a little bit about the Yelneya family after meeting them a few months ago. They were Ukrainian not Russian, their auburn haired daughter Kate was a River Vixen with her, prior to her marriage Natasha who worked for the Ukrainian Embassy in London used to be a party girl and Boris Yelneya was a new business partner of Cheryl’s father. Veronica was fairly sure the couple had been to the Blossom’s home and probably familiar enough with the snobby redhead to be able pick her out of a crowd in a public setting.

It is seems to be a universal phenomenon that anytime, anywhere a car barely avoids an accident by screeching to a halt it always attracts public attention. A sinfully wicked plan sprang to Veronica’s impish mind, but to pull off her stunt she first needed conformation the Yelneyas recognized Cheryl driving the car.

Boris and Natasha Yelneya had been pulled out of their private conversation by the squeal of redhead’s near collision. As soon as the couple saw who was driving the offending car they smiled and waved, this was what Veronica had been waiting for. She flashed a cheerful grin at the Yelneyas, brushing her raven hair over her shoulders so they could clearly see her face. Being sure to keep eye contact with the couple she exaggeratedly licked her and slowly bent at the waist lowering her head into Cheryl’s lap. 

Once in position the lecherous brunet began furiously gnawing Cheryl’s shorts, licking her satin covered pussy and chewing at her clit. Cheryl was too filled with adrenalin after the close call to focus on her surroundings and Veronica giving her road head wasn’t helping.

Veronica could not witness the reaction from Boris and Natasha but heard about it later from Kate. 

Boris Yelneya thought Veronica had fainted after almost being involved in a collision. Natasha Yelneya shocked her husband when she calmly explained in a voice loud enough for everyone around them to hear that, “Veroni... erm, darrrk hairrred girrrl vas fine she was not having a faint. Her vas just having orrral sex vith Cherrryl Blossom’s lady parrrts over zerrre in zat karrr.” Natasha finished by waving at Cheryl. 

Natasha Yelneya liked Veronica Lodge. She saw her as a strong willed, slightly vain girl with a good heart and a sexy as fuck body. Mrs. Yelneya didn’t want rumors spread about how Veronica was behaving as a wanton slut in public. However she detested Cheryl Blossom and the Blossoms in general so she relished the opportunity in helping to tarnish their family name. Besides she thought to herself, she fucked a lot of red-hot pussy before she got married so who is she to judge. She just wished Veronica would have started dating that sweet Betty Cooper instead of the stuck up Cheryl Blossom.

“Veronica! What are you doing?” Cheryl asked as her mind cleared.

“You looked stressed so I’m giving you road head. Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes, please.” 

Veronica smiled inwardly as she heard Natasha Yelneya shout, “Cherrryl darrrling when you and yourrr girrrlfrrriend have finished the lesbian sex in yourrr karrr tell yourrr mother I say ‘Hello’.”

Veronica began to pull herself upright in the car. Cheryl suddenly became aware of the Yelneyas. “Shit,” she muttered pushing Veronica’s head back down between her legs. The impudent brunet returned to licking Cheryl’s pussy.

“Would you stop?” She hissed.

“If you wanted me to stop molesting you then why did you shove my face back in your yummy fuzzy peach?” She asked trying to sound clueless.

“OK I’ll stop.” Veronica started to sit back up in the car at the same time Natasha Yelneya started to walk toward the vehicle. Cheryl slammed her head back into her lap, and Veronica resumed giving her road head.

“Behave yourself slut,” Cheryl ordered. Veronica bit her inner thigh. Cheryl yelped and Natasha Yelneya asked with mock serenity, “Do you need us to kall ambulance forrr you and yourrr girrrlfrrriend who is, how you say, going down on you?”

The light turned green permitting Cheryl to flee Natasha Yelneya and the humiliating situation. It took about a week until the events caused Cheryl further humiliation. She unexpectedly overheard a gaggle of sophomore girls spreading a juicy piece of gossip in the restroom at school. It seems Cheryl Blossom was spotted “lezzing out with a hot piece of ass in her car as she drove around town naked.” Veronica’s vanity liked the “…with a hot piece of ass...” part of the rumor.

For the present Cheryl was becoming more aroused as she sped to her house breaking every speed limit on the way. Her breathing was becoming more ragged, tiny bursting stars of white light clouded her vision, she felt heat rush up her neck and blood rush to her cunt she was going to climax and soon. Just when she was on the precipice of an orgasm Veronica pulled her magic mouth away and started to plant light fairy kisses on her thighs. Cheryl grabbed a handful of dark hair and shoved Veronica’s face back onto her pussy forcing the captive teen to give her satisfaction.

In defiance Veronica bit Cheryl’s clit viciously, Cheryl just groaned. “Do it slut I like it rough!” 

What concerned Veronica about the lust filled situation she initiated was the fact they were still driving and rather quickly. The brunet didn’t want to risk departing this life in an auto accident with her face in a ginger pussy after Cheryl hit a tree or something while cumming.

“Cheryl baby I will fuck you like no one has ever fucked you. I’ll even dress up as a slutty school girl or whatever turns you on, but I think you’ve had enough road head. Okay honey?” Veronica negotiated.

The imagery of a semi-nude Veronica dressed in a leather and gold bikini with a collar around her neck and a golden leash chaining her to the redhead’s bed flashed through Cheryl’s mind. The impression of the once arrogant Princess of New York transformed into her humiliated Princess-Leia-sex-slave aroused Cheryl.

“Princess Veronica you bad slut,” Cheryl muttered still absorbed in her fantasy.

Veronica got a little concerned as she saw Cheryl’s eyes cloud with raw sadist lust. “Princess?” she asked timidly.

“Umm, Veronica have you ever seen Return of the Jedi?”

Veronica smirked deducing the ginger, like a surprising number of her former sex partners, was fantasizing about her dressed in Princess Leia’s risqué costume from the movie 

“Do you want me to be your own private Princess Leia slave girl?” the raven haired girl asked finally able to sit up.

“Well, yeah,” Cheryl mumbled blushing bright red. “That part in the movie always turned me on.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, “So you fancied sexy scantily dressed hotties even before you met me huh?”  
Cheryl blushed redder and shrugged her shoulders, “Kinda yeah I guess.”  
“Well baby it’s your lucky day,” she said lightly biting Cheryl’s shoulder. “Cause I have that outfit at home,” Veronica smirked. 

“You’re serious,” Cheryl replied surprised. “Why would you have a Princess Leia bikini at your place?”

“Halloween costume,” the petite girl said matter-of-factly.

“Oh that makes sense,” Cheryl commented trying to sound blasé while her heart pounded madly.

“Weeelllll,” Veronica teased drawing out the word, “also it’s a pretty common fetish kink.” 

“I bet it is,” the fiery haired girl said her eyes dark with lust.

“And I look sexy as fuck in it.” She laughed.

“I’m sure you do Princess Lay-ya,” Cheryl smiled.

“You can even chain my leash to you bed so I can’t leave your bedroom master,” Princess Veronica offered kissing Cheryl’s neck.

“We can be at you place in a few minutes,” Cheryl blurted excitedly starting to make a U–turn to speed back into town.

“Practice first, sex games after,” Veronica promised with a giggle.


	6. Stately Blossom Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To inspire them to do what?” Cheryl asked suspicious of Veronica’s ulterior motives.
> 
> “Inspiration to put some fire in their act,” she explained trying to sound sincere with no hidden agenda. “Let’s be honest, this season’s Riverdale Vixens are the hottest cheerleaders in the state, they’re peppy and play to the audience, but they’re just so robotic. The girls are treating the cheers like a check list, do one piece and then move on to the next one, it looks mechanical. We can show them how bringing sexual energy into a routine can spice up a performance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Blossom Manor more of an ancestral family homelike.

“This place must seem like a palace to you considering where you have been forced to live of late,” Cheryl said condescendingly after they stepped out of her car and retrieved their duffels. The flame haired snob was back to her smug, elitist self. 

She refused to display any offense from Cheryl’s dig about her now being forced to live in an archaic hotel suit instead of her New York penthouse.

“Darn I forgot the camcorder. I’ll gab it from your back seat.” Veronica offered nonchalantly. Veronica was not just going to let the redhead get away with her slight so before retrieving the camcorder Veronica pulled her shorts higher on her hips exposing her firm ass cheeks. Veronica caught Cheryl ogling every sway of her backside as she wiggled her derrière lewdly pretending to search for the devise. After retrieving the camcorder the brunet winked at Cheryl “You like staring at my ass don’t you baby?” 

Cheryl blushed, but rebounded instantly throwing another barb at the brunet sex-pot. “So what do you think of Thornhill my ancestral family home Veronica? I do so value the opinion of someone used to having once lived in opulence.” 

“Stately Blossom Manor. Huh? It looks like Bruce Wayne’s evil twin brother should live here.” 

Without a doubt Veronica had seen a lot of beautiful homes in her life so she was not a girl easily impressed with ostentatious displays of wealth. That being said her first thought at seeing Cheryl’s familial residence was Thornhill put Scarlett O'Hara’s plantation Tara to shame.

Thornhill was an elegant ancient brick mansion of a Victorian style with all of the perquisite haunted house features. The structure came complete with creepy towers, leaded glass windows that were more suited for looking at then looking out of, giant oaken double doors, vine covered stonewalls, massive rod iron main gates, and even a hedge maze a la The Shining. 

In Veronica’s opinion the single eeriest piece of Gothic architecture at Thornhill had to be the decorative faux-family cemetery adorned with a weeping angel statue. Veronica felt hesitant to take her eyes off the angel.

“Damn you Betty for making me watch Dr.Who,” the dark haired girl muttered under her breath.

Like a shark detecting a drop of blood from injured prey Cheryl detected Veronica’s apprehension. “Really, is the urbane Veronica Lodge afraid of a statue?” Cheryl mocked.

“Not as long as I don’t blink,” she whispered. 

Cheryl raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. “Okay then.”

“I need a shower. Then we can set up and I’ll teach you the new routine,” Veronica stated being sure to keep Cheryl between her and the weeping angel.

“What’s the point of taking a shower before practice?” Cheryl asked, curious about Veronica’s concern over a tacky old statue.

“I was going to take a shower before and a hot bubble bath after.” Veronica clarified. Cheryl chuckled at her.

“You’re a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma inside a beautiful woman,” the redheaded flirted.

“You think I’m beautiful!” Veronica exclaimed with mock surprise overdramatically batting her eyes.

Cheryl swept Veronica into her arms passionately kissing the startled girl. Now it was Veronica’s turn to blush. “Cheryl I was thinking.”

“That’s always dangerous.”

Veronica stuck her tongue out at her. “We put so much effort into our risqué little number I would hate to trash it. I think we should do it.”

“Veronica,” Cheryl spoke to her as if she had lost her ability to reason and had to have accepted social norms explained to her. “We cannot perform our sex act set to music in front of the school.”

Feigning innocence the brunet asked sweetly, “Why not?” 

“For starters I’m fairly positive our performance would result in most of the Riverdale population over 40 suffering heart attacks. Then there’s the fact my mother would lock me in our dungeon.” 

“Ok maybe not in front of the school -wow you have a dungeon, really? - but we’ll perform it for the senior of the girls tonight then, sort of for inspiration.” Veronica appeared to compromise.

“To inspire them to do what?” Cheryl asked suspicious of Veronica’s ulterior motives.

“Inspiration to put some fire in their act,” she explained trying to sound sincere with no hidden agenda. “Let’s be honest, this season’s Riverdale Vixens are the hottest cheerleaders in the state, they’re peppy and play to the audience, but they’re just so robotic. The girls are treating the cheers like a check list, do one piece and then move on to the next one, it looks mechanical. We can show them how bringing sexual energy into a routine can spice up a performance.”

Cheryl paused in thought. Her eyes light up as a wicked grin contorted her face, “Sounds a little too Zen for cheerleaders, but yes I have to agree with you. Hmm…” 

Cheryl taunted the brunet by play-acting pausing in thought for a few heart beats before giving her consent. “All right let’s do it! We did practice this routine quite a bit and I’d hate for all of our hard work to go to waste,” Cheryl acquiesced. “Besides your hair has taken quite a beating during practice this week.” 

“Great!” Veronica squealed with delight.

“Anyways what could it hurt? I mean besides you losing a few more strand of your lovely thick ebony hair.” 

“Thanks babe,” Veronica hugged Cheryl giving her a long wet kiss. “Just stop yanking out my fucking hair during the routine bitch or.”

Cheryl sneered, “Sorry guess I just get caught up in the moment.”

“Really? Pull on my hair one more time and I’m gonna start yanking out handfuls of your hair. You wanna try being a cheerleader with a scalp full of bad spots!” Veronica threatened.

Cheryl led Veronica through the mansion’s twisting maze of corridors finally arriving at a massive hall with parquet flooring. Chrystal chandeliers hung from the rafters. One entire wall was comprised of nothing but giant windows that looked out onto a manicured lawn, with the opposite wall being paneled in gold flecked mirrors. What struck Veronica was how the room being devoid of furnishing save a few padded wooden chairs and an antique Bow Front Sideboard table made the chamber appear more sterile than grandiose.

Cheryl set down the girls’ duffle bags she offered to carry to free Veronica to lug the cases of her designer energy drink. “Just put it on the sideboard,” Cheryl directed the brunet struggling with the plastic wrapped cases.

“Fuck that stuff is heavy,” Veronica complained.

“I’ve been wondering Veronica where do you these drinks?” The ginger asked taking another swig of her energy drink.

“It comes from a friend,” the brunet replied evasively as she dropped the heavy cases onto the antique table. “The FDA refuses clear it for retail sale.”

“What?!” Cheryl sputtered nearly chocking on a mouthful of liquid.

“Yeah too much mercury, or arsenic or something.”

“WHAT?!” Cheryl blanched.

“Gotcha,” Veronica smirked. “It’s cool it’s all a natural.”

“So is horse piss,” Cheryl hissed. “Why can’t your friend sell this stuff that I, no we have been drinking for two weeks?”

“I don’t know. Never asked,” Veronica replied cheekily.

“Miss Lodge what the fuck have I been drinking!”

“Mostly strawberry flavored sugar water and caffeine. See I think that’s the issue. The horse piss has way more caffeine than the government would prefer. It’s OK, it just hypes the fuck out of you is all,” Veronica explained. “That and it makes you break out something awful.”

“What?!” Cheryl said automatically inspecting her face for blemishes in the mirror paneled wall.”

“God you are so easy. Would I drink anything that might possibly blotch my perfect beauty?” Veronica stated, her face wearing its trademark smirk.

“Clearly I’m not the only one in this room who is easy,” the redhead chided.

Veronica put a finger to her chin as if pretending to contemplate the ginger’s insult. “Hmm… Yeah you’re right I am pretty easy, but hey my sluttiness got you laid a lot today,” she giggled and threw her arms around Cheryl giving her a passionate open mouth kiss. 

Breaking the kiss she flirted, “And, I’m not even drunk. If you like me sober you’ll love me drunk.” Veronica added emphasis to her statement by licking Cheryl’s jawline to her ear then nibbling at her earlobe.

“Veronica baby you really have to teach me this new routine of yours before the girls arrive,” Cheryl whispered almost unsure if she truly wanted to end her embrace with the vivacious brunet.

Veronica kissed her lightly on the cheek, twisting out of Cheryl’s arms. Going to her bag she retrieved another cheap sports bra and tossed it to Cheryl. 

“A Try-And-Save special?! I don’t think so honey,” the redheaded snob sneered.

“We need cheap tops, they’ll rip easier especially after I cut’em in on just the right places,” Veronica explained as she held up a box cutter.

“Why do you want a top that shreds when you use it?” Cheryl asked eyeing the razor knife warily. “Veronica please put the knife away you are dangerous enough without a weapon.”

Veronica smirked tossing the blade back into her duffle bag. “I’ve added a new item to the routine. When the girls see what I have planned there won’t be a dry pair of panties in the bunch,” Veronica said in a sensual tone waggling her eyebrow suggestively.

Cheryl smiled luridly. “Show me what you got planned Miss Lodge.”

“Oh I just love it when you get all take chargey,” Veronica flirted. She turned her back to Cheryl and wiggled her ass, “Spank me Mistress Blossom I’ve been a very naughty girl.”   
Mistress Blossom raised an eyebrow at her antics, but did smack her ass.

“Will Betty be coming to our practice tonight?” Cheryl asked casually.

“She’s part of the team isn’t she?” Veronica challenged, her mood becoming antagonistic. “Cause if B is out I’m out. Remember we’re a package deal.”

Cheryl sighed. “You misunderstand me, but what else is new.” 

Veronica opened her mouth to speak but Cheryl cut her off before a word passed her lips. “It’s just ironic is all. The last time Betty Cooper came to Thornhill this was the room where our friendship ended.”

“I’m pretty sure any friendship you think you had with Betty Cooper was a fiction dreamed up by a horrid little girl pretended she had friends,” Veronica snarked.

Cheryl snorted in derision, “Once back when Betty called me Cher before I became Cheryl Blossom, Miss Cooper and I were actually friends.”

Veronica wanted to dispute Cheryl’s claim of having had a true friendship with Betty but being new to Riverdale she didn’t have any actual facts to back up her argument.

Without warning Cheryl asked, “Did your mother love and nurture you as a child Veronica?” Veronica nodded yes. “Lucky you. Mommy Dearest Blossom barely noticed I was alive. My brother was my parent’s prize, a boy to carry on the Blossom Family name. I was a prop at Thornhill, a little girl to dress up and display at family gatherings.”

“Cheryl I…” Veronica found herself at a loss for words, a very unusual event in the life of Miss Veronica Lodge.

“Granted being ignored by the Blossom parental units had its advantages. Unlike my brother I was free to play with the other kids in the neighborhood. Jason would have to sneak out and meet up with Archie and Betty and me when our parents were distracted,” Cheryl sighed again. “I was never happier than when we were away from Thornhill. I had friends who enjoyed my company and I think even cared about me.” 

“Betty is a very caring person,” Veronica whispered.

“Ironically as much as I hated the way my mother treated me I still wanted her approval and affection. Love was too much to hope for of course,” tears glazed Cheryl’s eyes as she spoke.

“Then one day I got my wish, sort of. It was a few weeks before my thirteenth birthday. One morning my mother came into my room and told me I was no longer permitted to play with the ‘Riverdale rabble’ as she called my friends. She said it was time I grew up and acted like a Blossom.”

“She informed me my thirteenth birthday was to be the day I became proper young lady,” Cheryl said mockingly. “The next few weeks were great, my mother spent time with me. We went shopping for new clothes to suit a genteel young lady. Mother took me to her hair salon to get an adult hair style, and I thought she finally cared. She was so nice. She even let me invite Betty to my party.”

“Sounds good, but I’m assuming not so much,” Veronica astutely observed.

“No. Not so much” Cheryl almost whispered.

Wiping the moisture from her eyes she continued. “On the day of my party this room was filled with young girls, most of whom I barely knew, all parading around in their outrageously expensive dresses,” she grinned weakly. 

“Then Betty showed up. My one friend. Naturally she wore a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair,” Cheryl smiled. “She looked as lost and uncomfortable as I felt.”

“That was when my carrying mother turned back into Mrs. Penelope Blossom socialite extraordinaire. She took me aside and told me why she invited Betty. The poor innocent lamb was a sacrificial offering to my budding adulthood. Betty had not been invited to attend my party she had been invited to be ridiculed at my party.”

Veronica gasped, “You didn’t hurt her did you?”

“Not physically but I’m sure mentally,” Cheryl’s eyes again glazed with tears. “More than any naïve thirteen year old girl should ever be.” 

“I had a choice to make,” the near crying redhead continued,” defend my friend and lose my mother’s new found affection, or lose my friend and become my mother. I choose poorly.”

“When Betty found me I was with a group of snotty bitches I just met chatting like we were old friends. I turned on Betty my one actual friend without a second’s hesitation to win my mother’s affection.”

“What did you say to her?” Veronica demanded fighting the urge to attack.

“I honestly don’t remember. All I can recall is the look in Betty’s eyes,” Cheryl stopped and ran a hand through her hair. “I read somewhere once that all the pain in the world seems to be reflected in a dogs eyes. It was like looking into a dog eyes.”

A puzzled look appeared on Cheryl’s face. “Then Betty did something I will never understand. She handed me the birthday present she brought and ran out of my house forever. I understood the running out part, but giving me a gift after I betrayed her friendship, that I’ve never understood.”

“That’s because she’s better than you. Hell she’s better than me. Betty Cooper is truly a good person,” the dark haired girl observed. 

“Cheryl that’s a way of behaving catty vain bitches like us will never understand, but unlike you I’m grateful I have her in my life,” Veronica jeered. 

Even as a tear rolled down her cheek Cheryl sneered at the irate girl.

“You had Betty’s love and shit on it to win the affection of your heartless mother,” Veronica accused.

“Fucking her number one tormentor is a hell of a way to show Betty how much you care slut,” Cheryl said offhandedly.

Cheryl continued before Veronica could formulate a scathing retort. “Turns out though there never in truth was any of dear ma-ma’s affection to be won. I was just a tool for her to use in the rise up the social pecking order, a new toy with which to play.”

“Unknowingly to me we competed in a game and she had won,” Cheryl said her eyes screwed tight for a moment. “With Betty out of my life there was no choice left for me but to embrace my new role as little Miss Bitch Blossom.”

Veronica began to rethink her plan about destroying Cheryl’s life. Maybe who she is was not entirely her fault. That and it seemed Penelope Blossom had beat her to destroying Cheryl’s life already 

It was how Cheryl answered Veronica’s seemingly innocuous question that renewed hers resolve. “What happened to the gift? You know the one Betty handed to you before she left?” 

“Oh that. You’d have to ask the garbage men, I threw it in the trash of course,” Miss Bitch Blossom responded callously.


	7. Get You to My Lady’s Bed Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica had fibbed. Needing Cheryl to let down her guard by first relaxing with a hot shower was another part of her mission to free Riverdale High from the evil mean girl menace. Admittedly this was a part in which she was sure to take pleasure. She told herself a little white lie that having shower sex with a sexy young woman was as James Bond would say “All for Queen and Country.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has started to see Cheryl as more than the mean girl, and is having conflicting emotions about her revenge scheme.

The room looked confused. Yes that was the best way Veronica could characterize her surroundings. She sat primly on an uncomfortable antique Louis XV Bergeres chair studying the rich girl’s bedroom.

Cheryl’s bedroom did not appear to have changed since the Victorian carpenters who built Thornhill had hammered the last nail in constructing this room. The walls were covered in cherry paneled woodwork darkened over the decades, crimson velvet drapes partially hid large leaded glass windows with occasional cracked panes, a ceiling decorated with plaster bas relief geometric patterns, and a useless brick fireplace adorned the wall opposite the room’s massive oak door that looked as it had been originally used on a dungeon. Lastly squatting in the center of Cheryl’s bed chamber like a dragon sleeping in its lair was her enormous four-poster canopy bed that was easily older than power flight.

Contrasting the archaic shell of the room were the modern furnishings that brought the 21st Century into direct conflict with the 19th. On her antique roll top desk sat her state of the art lap top, hanging over the fireplace mantle was a giant flat screen TV, and the bedside Edwardian tea table was filled with contemporary pictures of her and her late brother. Oddly in the center of her family photos nestled in an old ceramic frame there was a faded Polaroid of two little ginger girls wearing blue ribbons and holding a large fish. 

It was the perfect habitat for Cheryl Blossom, the old never changing Blossom part at odds with the modern avant-garde Cheryl part.

Veronica sighed and looked at her phone again rereading the last text she received. It was not the message she had wanted but it was the message she had expected. 

Cheryl left Veronica alone in her bedroom while she was in her private bath taking a shower in an effort to wash off the sweat from their vigorous practice.

Finally being away from Cheryl for the first time today Veronica immediately started texting her friend Dilton Doiley explaining her situation. She hoped the resident Riverdale genius would be able to help her, but the curt reply she received said otherwise. 

Veronica: Q thought u said u could hack C’s laptop.

Dilton: Veronica I told you I need access to the devise.

Veronica: Q why do we have code names if u won’t use them?

Dilton: IDK! Why do we have code names? WE are the only ones texting each other!

Veronica: don’t be difficult Q. 

Dilton: fine, Agent 69 I need access to the devise.

Agent 69: what do u mean access?

Q: 1-her password or 2-her to enter her password as I’m working my magic.

Agent 69: can’t u crack C’s password?

Q: Yes given time we don’t have.

Agent 69: i will get her 2 enter her password.

Q: Signal me so I can be ready to sneak in.

Agent 69: what’s the signal?

Q: IDK how about a texting Cheryl is entering her password?

Agent 69: K ; )

Q: u owe me.

Agent 69: will hooking u up with a teenage witch I know u are crushing on do?

Agent69: Q?

 

Agent 69: Dilton?

Dilton: Veronica it’s cruel for hot girls to torment horny nerds

Dilton: That’s why I’m helping u

Veronica: I couldn’t pull this off without u Dilton.

Veronica: BTW I never tease 

Agent 69: Agent 69 out <3

“Great how am I going to get Cheryl to enter her password and alert Dilton?” Veronica mumbled to herself.

For no reason other than masochistic psychological torture Veronica scrolled through her text fight with Betty.

Veronica: B I m with Cheryl at her place. 

Veronica: Saves u the trip to pick me up. See u tonite <3

Betty: WTF Ronnie. u said meet u at your place. u r at Cheryls? r u 2 bff now?

Veronica texted her back but never got a response. Betty’s text upset her more than she knew it should. She mulled over all the lies she had told and all of the lurid situations she had engage in to end Cheryl and her bitch clique’s reign of terror. After all she was literally sleeping with the enemy! Gradually Veronica’s despondency turned into indignation. 

In the end after she cooled down a bit she empathized with Betty. Being honest with herself Veronica had to admit if the roles were reversed she would feel the same way Betty does now.

A hissing sound of water pouring from a shower head, or more accurately in the case of Cheryl’s bathroom several show heads pulled the brunet out of her funk. Veronica smirked, that was the signal for which she had been waiting.

Cheryl as the gracious hostess offered her guest first dibs to wash away the day’s accumulation of sweat and sex. Demurely Veronica declined saying she wanted to cool down after their workout before taking a hot shower.

Veronica had fibbed. Needing Cheryl to let down her guard by first relaxing with a hot shower was another part of her mission to free Riverdale High from the evil mean girl menace. Admittedly this was a part in which she was sure to take pleasure. She told herself a little white lie that having shower sex with a sexy young woman was as James Bond would say “All for Queen and Country.”

The dark haired seductress stood up from the chair by Cheryl’s antique vanity and sauntered toward the rich girl’s private bath. As she passed Cheryl’s ridiculously large bed Veronica noticed Cheryl’s phone lying on the duvet. On a whim she picked up the phone, turned it off and then slid it under the dust ruffle trying to camouflage her deliberate act of hiding the phone as an accident.

Veronica walked from the bed to the bathroom door dropping what few clothes she wore like a trail of bread crumbs leading back to where she was sure this shower would end. As she pushed the dark stained wood door to the bathroom open she was only wearing her sex and perspiration soiled panties.

Cheryl’s bathroom was as confused as the bedroom. The room was not big and it still retained a few Victorian amenities such as the claw foot tube and pedestal sink. However the shower appeared modern and luxurious. It was basically a large slate tiled cube open on one side filled and with shower heads of various sizes each one seeming to point in an arbitrary direction.

The room was full of steam but Veronica could see the nude silhouette of her prey being massaged by torrents of water spraying her body from the multitude of strategically angled shower heads. 

Veronica paused for a moment ogling Cheryl’s wet naked figure. The way the water poured over her hair, falling down her body, plunging between her full breasts leaving random droplets clinging to her extended nipples before tumbling past her flat sexy stomach, rushing over her vulva, and then cascading down her firm shapely legs. “This is going to be fun,” Veronica murmured.

At first she planned to slip in behind the ginger girl and surprise her, but as she was preparing to remove her damp panties a more naughty idea sprang to mind. Veronica hooked her thumbs inside the waist band and shimming her hips sent the silky garment slithering down her legs to pool at her feet. She slipped her left foot out of her undies and using her right foot she kicked the apparel at Cheryl’s unsuspecting form.

Cheryl was startled out of her the tranquility induced by the hot cleansing shower as the catapulted panties hit her in the face. “What the fuck!” Was her first reaction followed by, “Veronica? Why are you here? I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Only if you can cum in sixty seconds,” purred the impudent raven haired young woman as she sashayed toward the bewildered redhead.

“Cheryl baby I got bored and I wanna play,” the vivacious naked brunet informed her prey.

Cheryl’s eye suddenly lit up as it dawned on her what Veronica proposed. “Veronica you are a cornucopia of sexual pursuits today,” the playful girl smiled. “I love it.” 

Veronica entered the shower without saying a word. The sensation of being massaged by jets of hot water from the numerous shower heads only fueled her arousal.

The seductress moved in behind the flame-haired girl and began to kiss her shoulder blades. She slid her hands up the wet girl’s taunt back resting them on Cheryl’s collar bones. Tenderly Veronica massaged Cheryl’s shoulders and neck while teasing her spine by lapping up the water flowing down her back. Veronica finished the foreplay she had been masquerading as a massage by dragging her thumbs down the unwary girl’s spine past her tailbone and gently brushing over her ass. Cheryl pushed her body into her erotic masseuse. Feeling Veronica’s erect nipples pressing into her back made Cheryl’s pussy tingle and moisten.

Veronica slid her fingers lightly over the redhead’s thighs slowly moving up her ribs caressing upward until reaching the swell of Cheryl’s sumptuous breasts. The wet dark haired seductress bit by bit molested Cheryl’s body. She fondled each of Cheryl’s full breasts and ground her clit against her the taller girl’s ass all the while kissing and nipping at her taut back. Cheryl let out a moan as Veronica began to knead her sensitive tits, the dark haired girl’s delicate fingers tenderly caressing her nipples.

Cheryl spun around capturing Veronica in her arms. She cupped the smaller girl’s face in her hands and kissing ardently using her tongue to part Veronica’s lips. The amorous brunet further kindled the passion of their kiss letting her hands wander down to the ginger’s backside grabbing handfuls Cheryl’s tight ass as the two girls’ tongues danced around each other.

Veronica broke their kiss staring deeply into Cheryl’s lust filled eyes for a few seconds before sliding her tongue down Cheryl’s body as she sank to her knees tasting her body wash mixed with the chlorine of the tap water. Veronica knelt on the wet shower floor eye level with the ginger haired pussy. Sticking out her tongue she lightly licked the length of Cheryl’s slit as her hands continued to knead the redhead’s firm ass.

Cheryl let out a moan as the brunet’s tongue swept over her clit. Veronica teased the nub alternating between swirling licks and playful love bites. Suddenly Veronica paused to raise her head looking Cheryl in her exploded pupil darkened eyes. “Say it baby,” she ordered her voice barely above a whisper. “Tell me you want me to fuck your pussy with my tongue.”  
“Y-Y-Yes, Veronica do it.” Cheryl begged. “Fuck my pussy with your tongue you lesbian slut.”

Veronica kneeled motionless on the flooded shower floor, hot water cascading over her crouching form obstinately refusing to fulfill Cheryl’s desires. “I never said I was a lesbian bitch,” Veronica snarled. “Just because I like to the taste of a sweet young fit pussy doesn’t mean I’m some dyke.” 

Cheryl was taken aback; as far as she was concerned being a girl who likes to taste pussy was kind of the definition of being a lesbian. On further reflection then didn’t all their mutual sex this afternoon in-point-of-fact make her a lesbian too? That was something Cheryl was not prepared to admit. “No baby you’re not a lesbian.” 

“Oh and why have you decided suddenly decided I’m not a carpet licker?” Veronica asked using her teeth to rip out a patch of Cheryl’s pubic hair.

“OW!” Cheryl yelped. “Because honey if you’re a lesbian then it would fallow that so am I.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Veronica asking to test how much control she had over Cheryl.

Staring down at the beautiful brunet kneeling between her legs Cheryl suddenly wasn’t so sure of veracity of her answer. “No Veronica, I’m not a lesbian.” At that point Cheryl was so horny she would have said anything to sweet-talk Veronica to continuing her oral carnal pleasures. 

“That’s right baby I’m as straight as you are,” Veronica declared with a smirk. A few strands of curly ginger hair stuck between her teeth.

The brunet flattened her tongue licking Cheryl’s labia. “Yummy. Baby I’m gonna to tongue fuck your cunt till you cum down my throat like any good girlfriend would do.”

“Yes baby,” was what Cheryl said, but what she thought was “Holy shit this chick is fucking nutty than Betty’s sister. I can see why Betty and Veronica are a package deal.”

“You’re not a lesbian but your girlfriend is one huh?” Veronica mocked.

“Girlfriend? Guessing that means you’ll be expecting me to pay on our dates then,” Cheryl said wryly.

“Yeah baby but that also means you get to wear the strap-on,” Veronica teased her biting out more ginger pubic hair eliciting Cheryl to whimper in pleasure. Cheryl smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Clutching Cheryl’s backside the brunet leaned in and kissed her bellybutton playfully pulling at the dangling belly-ring with her dazzlingly white teeth. Satisfied with Cheryl’s answer Veronica felt she now had the upper hand, but since making Cheryl orgasm was her sexual power-play she reasoned it was time to turn up the heat. 

Veronica maintaining her eye contact with Cheryl lewdly extended her tongue and flicked gently at her pussy till she tasted her juices. Smiling sweetly she tenderly kissed Cheryl’s slit. Tightening her embrace Veronica pulled Cheryl closer the petite girl’s mouth covering her mound engaging in an intense vaginal French kiss.

Hot water filled the Cheryl’s moaning mouth, her vision becoming obscured by flashing stars of light as Veronica’s tongue skillfully slipped in and out of her. Cheryl shuddered when she felt the dark haired girl begin licking her throbbing clit. Panting for breath her moans dwindled into raspy mews of gratification.

Simultaneously while maintaining the oral ministrations the raven haired seductress eased her grip on the ginger’s taut ass sliding her hands over the Cheryl’s waist to grasp her trembling right thigh. The petite girl attempted unsuccessfully to get Cheryl to place her leg over her shoulder to obtain better access to redhead’s pussy. Out of frustration Veronica bit the tender flesh inside her thigh to get Cheryl’s attention. Salaciously the flame-haired girl shuttered and moaned louder. 

Veronica pulled her tongue out of Cheryl’s pussy. “Bitch I’m can make you cum a river of girl juice but you gotta work with me,” Veronica hissed. “Put your right leg over my shoulder and I’ll eat your cunt like a cannibal.” Cheryl nodded and wobbled unsteadily as she complied with Veronica’s demand.

The moment Cheryl’s leg touched her shoulder Veronica initiated another deep French kiss with the ginger’s lower lips, lapping up her arousal with lewd slurps. She shifted her attention back to Cheryl’s overly sensitive clit biting the nub. 

Veronica gently inserted a finger inside her playmate immediately feeling the muscles contract. The brunet pulled out, waited a few seconds for Cheryl to miss the stimulation and then inserted two fingers. She pumped the redhead’s pussy until her fingers become slick with girl cum. She pulled out again, waited and inserted a third finger as Cheryl moved her hips in rhythm with Veronica’s motions. Satisfied with the reception her three fingers received she added a fourth. 

“OH fuck that feels so good baby. More please.” Cherylbomb closed her eyes as she wantonly growled slamming her pussy against the brunet’s hand.

Hearing Cheryl moaning Veronica had twisted idea. She reached around Cheryl’s body and placed the tips of two fingers of her free hand in her ass. Savagely without any forewarning Veronica thrust her fingers into the flame haired girl. Cheryl’s eyes flew open; she arched her back and wailed a shriek of ecstasy. 

Veronica pulled her hand back until only her finger tips remained inside, waiting for Cheryl’s anal ring to contract before pumping three fingers knuckles deep into the moaning girl’s ass. Veronica continued to treat Cheryl’s ass like a punching bag as she also continued mercilessly finger banging Cheryl’s dripping pussy. Veronica marveled at the fiery-haired cheerleader’s stamina, her own arms were becoming fatigued but she never stopped fucking Cheryl. 

Cheryl’s breath became ragged as her climax built at the same time her muscles began contracting viselike around Veronica tiny invading digits. “Ride the wave baby!” Veronica shouted, yanking her slick digits out of Cheryl’s stretched pussy while slamming her other hand deeper inside the debauched girl’s ass.

Veronica roughly pulled her fingers out of Cheryl’s burning backside and buried her face between Cheryl’s quivering legs mercilessly chewing on her clit. Cheryl’s pussy spasmed violently as Veronica slid her tongue between her wet folds licking furiously. 

Hot girl juices erupted from Cheryl soaking Veronica’s face. Eagerly covering the convulsing pussy with her mouth Veronica gulped down Cheryl’s cum greedily drinking the redhead’s juices, allowing her mouth to fill to overflowing.

Pushing Cheryl’s trembling leg off her shoulder Veronica stood up embracing the climaxing girl. Instead of swallowing the cum cocktail of musky liquid and bath water Veronica grabbed the back of Cheryl’s head forcing their lips sealed in an obscene kiss. The kinky dark hair cheerleader licked at the trembling girl’s lips persuading Cheryl to open her mouth. The instant the her sex-toy complied Veronica spit the slimy contents of her mouth down Cheryl’s throat firmly holding their lips locked tight until Cheryl swallowed every drop of her own cum.

Veronica broke their torrid kiss, “Damn bitch you should warn a girl that you’re a squitter. You almost drowned me.” Veronica teased licking the remnants of girl juice off Cheryl’s glossy lips.

The sex had been great. A pair of young women sharing in a raging fire of lust, but now their passion had burned out leaving two trembling confused girls unable to meet the other’s gaze. 

Awkward was currently the dominate feeling overshadowing the atmosphere in Cheryl’s bath. There were other emotions present, guilt, self-loathing, doubt, denial, but if Veronica had to sum up the mood in the room with a single adjective awkward would best describe it. 

Forcing a smile Veronica walked naked over to stand in front of a full length mirror attempting to pat her waterlogged hair dry with a giant fluffy monogramed terry cloth towel. Normally whenever she gazed at her own reflection Veronica’s narcissistic tendencies dictated her situational awareness. In any other normal situation the raven haired beauty would have been so absorbed with her own reflection to be rendered oblivious to anyone else in the room. However her current situation was anything but normal, she was at Thornhill standing stark naked inside Cheryl Blossom’s bathroom after having had hard core Veronica-on-Cheryl shower sex. 

Behind the reflection of her stunning figure Veronica could see Cheryl scrunched down on the shower floor. Her back was pressed against a slate tiled shower wall with her knees bent close to her body as if she were attempting to shrink out of sight. Body trembling slightly and her breathing sounding irregular the copper-haired girl’s forehead rested on her knees, her draping hair partially obscured her face. This pathetic creature was not the vain, over-confident Cheryl Blossom who ruled Riverdale High.

Still drying her hair Veronica turned around. “Cheryl? Honey? You ok?” Veronica asked truly worried that she had psychologically damaged her playmate. “Sorry if I got a bit carried away. I forgot you are new to this whole hard core girl-on-girl sex thing.” 

Hanging the towel on the back of the room’s only chair Veronica cautiously walked toward Cheryl, her bare feet silent on the black and white tile floor. She knelt next to the shuddering form of Cheryl Blossom wrapping her arms around the girl in a tender hug softly kissing the top of her head.

Cheryl’s head shot up abruptly narrowly avoiding Veronica’s chin. “I’m not some injured child Veronica. You don’t need to mother me.” Although it was becoming apparent to Veronica that someone at some point in the life of Cheryl Blossom should have mothered this shivering girl.

“I don’t do mothering,” Veronica lied haughtily.

“Then get away from me slut,” Cheryl snarled angrily.

“Cheryl I’m going to let that go because of the mind blowing sex we just had.” Veronica stood up and paced back to the mirror watching Cheryl’s reflection in the mirror as she sashayed across the room. The flame-haired girl lifted her head off her knees to ogle Veronica’s swaying ass. 

“You’re going to have to deal with what we did, or not it’s up to you. I’m good lezzing out from time to time with a hot piece of ass,” the petite girl said nonchalantly.

“And baby you are one fit hot piece of ass. Now get over here I want to make out,” Veronica added noticing a weak smile spread across Cheryl’s kiss swollen lips. 

Cheryl’s smile got stronger and the ubiquitous bitch glint returned to her eyes. She stiffly stood up and sauntered to Veronica. Cheryl grabbed the dark haired girl’s shoulders and using sing her slight height advantage spun Veronica around into a tight hug.

“Kiss me Veronica,” Cheryl demanded pushing their lips together.

For the next several minutes Veronica and Cheryl kissed and nipped lovingly at each other finally able to bask in the afterglow of their sexual encounter. 

Gradually as the steam from the shower dissipated the room began to cool. The chill causing goose bumps to spread across the redhead’s damp naked body forcing Cheryl to break their amorous embrace. “Veronica I may be a hot but right now I’m starting to feel chilly. I think it’s time to get dressed.”

Veronica involuntarily shivered as the cold bit into her too. “I see your point. Let’s get the hell out of this cold bathroom and cuddle in your warm bed.”


	8. No Judgments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sweetie my fingers just had anal sex with you for the second time today. I think we’re at a place in this Cherronica thing were its okay for us to be honest about our kinks,” Veronica said with an impish smile.

Cheryl took Veronica’s hand and led the shivering brunet to her bed. Compared to the icy bathroom air Cheryl’s bedroom felt muggy, the warmth revitalizing the young women’s sex drive. Feeling amorous Veronica suggested naked cuddling, uncharacteristically Cheryl agreed to this overt act of intimacy

When the affectionate couple reached Cheryl’s massive bed she seized the duvet and ripped it off mattress throwing the bed covering on floor. The fiery haired girl spun around catching Veronica in her arms kissing the startled brunet passionately. Before Veronica could react to her pleasant surprise the flame-haired temptress broke their ardent kiss and jumped onto her soft bed. 

The sultry atmosphere of the bedroom had renewed Cheryl’s lust. Playing the seductress she teased Veronica by crawling naked across the red silk sheets on her mattress pausing to look over her shoulder and winked at the leering brunet. Cheryl wiggled her ass salacious offering Veronica glimpses of her pussy as she slinked to the headboard.

When she reached the mountain of pillows at the headboard Cheryl twisted herself around till she was she was lying on her back with her feet pointing toward Veronica. She smiled at the petite brunet and lewdly spread her legs apart slipping a hand between them. Staring Veronica directly in her dark eyes Cheryl gently stroked her slit suggestively, “What are you waiting for slut? Let’s cuddle.”

In one deft motion Veronica leapt onto the bed and nearly slid across the silky bed coverings to between Cheryl’s legs. “Hello sweetie,” Veronica said to Cheryl’s pussy accentuating her greeting with a passionate kiss. 

A few minutes later the two naked cheerleaders were lying on Cheryl’s huge bed sharing another upscale energy drink. Lying unclothed on top of the scarlet silk sheets the girls snuggled warmly together sharing one oversized goose down pillow. Cheryl slipped an arm under Veronica and drew her close to her body. The brunet turned on her side facing Cheryl, her breasts crushing into the side of the redhead’s torso. Veronica swapped resting her head on a goose down pillow for one of Cheryl’s sweater pillows instead.

Felling playfully Veronica put her mouth over the areola of Cheryl’s breast she was using as a cushion. Her tongue darted out of her mouth lustfully licking the nipple. Veronica paused and made eye contact with Cheryl before sucking the hard nub into her mouth then releasing it with an audible pop. Cheryl leaned over and kissed Veronica lightly on her forehead.

“Not just yet.” Veronica said as she pushed Cheryl’s head back down on the huge down pillow. She sat upright for a moment to retrieve her phone from an unused pillow behind her.

Snarky Cheryl said, “Are you seriously checking your phone?”

“Yeah,” Veronica murmured. “I’m expecting a text.” 

Before Cheryl could ask from whom Veronica made a stupid joke to divert her suspicions. “I’m trying to line up a hot date, you know someone who’ll tell me what a bad little girl I am and spank my ass red.”

“If you a thing for spanking all you have to do is ask,” Cheryl purred. “Honestly Veronica I didn’t take you for having a discipline kink.”

“Sweetie my fingers just had anal sex with you for the second time today. I think we’re at a place in this Cherronica thing were its okay for us to be honest about our kinks,” Veronica said with an impish smile.

“Like how you are a butt sex freak,” Veronica observed never taking her eyes off her phone.

Cheryl blustered. “What? I’m not into …”

Veronica cut her denial off short, “Cheryl honey every time I shove my little fingers up your tight bung hole you cum like a whore in heat.”

Cheryl frowned in response. Veronica went back to reading though the texts she had received during her shower sex adventure. Apparently Q had everything set up for hacking into Cheryl’s’ laptop and switching on the camera. Betty agreed to stop by Veronica’s place and pick up her black duffle bag containing the remaining items the brunet required to bring down the bitch clique.

“Hey I have my kinks to,” Veronica admitted lying her phone behind her and returning her head to rest Cheryl’s breast. “Did you know I’m attracted to big titted blonde cheerleaders?”

“No,” Cheryl said sardonically taking a long gulp of her energy drink.

“No, really whenever I see a blonde cheerleader with a pair of massive sweater stretchers and her hair tied back in a ponytail I just want to molest her,” Veronica said in a serious tone. “I fantasize about French kissing her in a crowded public high school gymnasium while a bunch of uptight hypercritical skanks watch us make-out.”

Cheryl smiled at Veronica’s flagrant insincere serenity. Oddly Veronica’s joke helped to relax Cheryl’s mood enough for her to make an honest confession. “Veronica I don’t know what’s happening to me lately,” she sighed. “For the past week I’ve not been obsessed with my… um, crumbling life.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” The naked brunet inquired idly running her fingers over Cheryl’s stomach.

“No, it would be a great thing if I was resuming my old life. Before Jason was …,” Cheryl didn’t have the courage to finish the sentence.

“You mean go back to being Riverdale’s Queen Bitch, who only finds joy in humiliating others? Fuck that shit,” Veronica said rolling her eyes.

“Whoever you think you are morphing into has to be more social acceptable version of you than being that horrible cunt again,” she said while gently toying with one of the redhead’s nipples.

“God, Veronica would you stop molesting me for a minute!” Cheryl demanded slapping veronica’s hands away from her breast.

“Your booby seems to be appreciating the attention,” Veronica smirked pinching the nipple.

“OW!” Cheryl screamed. “I don’t mean to be rude Veronica but could you control your hyper-sex drive a little.”

“You rude? Perish the thought,” Veronica said wryly. “You’re bound to be agitated and not yourself. We all are, it’s called adolescence.”

“No,” Cheryl disagreed shaking her head. “These feelings are more intense, and just started since we began to work out together.”

Sweetly Veronica argued, “So you discovered a new facet of the rare gem that is Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl smiled at being compared to a rare gem. “Cheryl you have been grieving the loss of your twin, your parents are cold sociopaths, in your heart you know everyone at school hates you…”

“Not everyone,” the redhead said kissing Veronica’s forehead.

“Ok. Nearly everyone at school hates you,” Veronica conceded kissing Cheryl’s neck. “So maybe spending so much one-on-one time with a hyper-sexual girl like me this week let you discover cheerleaders are more to your sexual preference than drunken micro-dicked jocks...”

Veronica sucked Cheryl’s nipple back into her mouth and nipped at the nub letting it go with pop. “I’m sure there is a cornucopia of kinks hiding inside that prevy mind of yours.” 

Cheryl just glared at the smiling dark haired girl who was currently tugging on the copper-haired girl’s nipples.

“Let’s try an experiment,” Veronica offered.

“Why what for? What kind of experiment?” Cheryl questioned.

“To find your hidden kinks Cherylinator, now close your eyes. My shrink used this on me. I’m going to say a trigger phrase and you say the first thing that comes to mind.”

“How long did you see a therapist anyway?” Cheryl asked acidly.

“Long enough to make peace with how screwed up I am.”

“Fine. I’ll play along, but no judgments,” Cheryl stipulated.

“Cheer,” Veronica began.

“Football game.”

“Fashionable.” Veronica said quickly.

“Always.”

“Handcuffs,” Veronica prompted hoping to catch Cheryl off guard.

“Erotic.”

“OH MY GOD!” Veronica squealed. “You have a bondage fetish. That’s fucked up.” 

“What happened to no judgments?” Cheryl asked quietly.

“I never said that,” Veronica smirked.


	9. You’re Kink or Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never saw anything like those panties before,” Veronica resumed with her story. “Basically it was just a tiny triangle of silk and a couple of stings. It got stranger when I finally got the guts to put the thing on. It felt kinda like I was getting a silk wedgie,” Veronica frowned.

“How long have you had your dominatrix kink?” Veronica asked toying with a strand of Cheryl’s curly red hair.

“I don’t or didn’t. This is what I’m talking about. I never fantasized about a scantily clad girl chained to my bed before you promised to dress up in the Princess Leia gold bikini,” Cheryl ranted. 

“Yeah you lost it when I told you I had a Princess Leia slave girl costume at my place,” Veronica teased. “You almost wrecked your car looking for a place to turn around.”

“Oh God! Did I? What the fuck is wrong with me?” Cheryl groaned, absent-mindedly twisting her fingers in Veronica’s raven hair. “I even fantasized about leading you around by your sexy silky black hair like a dog on a leash.”

Defensibly Veronica pulled her hair away from Cheryl’s fingers. “Nobody leads Veronica Lodge around like a show dog,” she hissed.  
“For the past week I feel like I’m buzzed all the time. I’ve been play acting the part of Cheryl Blossom Bitch Extraordinaire, but most of the time I want to tell bad jokes during practices.”  
“Like How many cheerleaders does it take to screw a light bulb?” Veronica teased.

“I want sex constantly and I don’t mean Romance Novel intimacy I mean rough sweaty intense kinky sex. I keep having daydreams about really twisted fucked up shit. I’m not me anymore and that’s fucking terrifying,” Cheryl started sobbing. “Oh, and apparently now I curse like a drunken sailor and cry like a baby.”

Veronica put her arms around the distraught girl. “Shhh, it’s not that bad. Getting turned on by dominating a sexy girl like me is not that twisted.” 

“And now look at me! Cheryl Blossom reduced to a crying shit in bed with another girl, who is crushing on a different girl and just fucking me because it’s convenient,” she said chocking back the desire to sob.

“It’s ok baby. You’re not just somebody handy to fuck,” Veronica disingenuously soothed Cheryl. 

“Let me show you something on my phone I think might help.” Veronica offered. She again had to extract her hair from Cheryl’s grasp, before slipping out of their embrace. 

After brunet slid retrieved her phone from the vanity table she nimbly hopped back onto the mammoth bed. Veronica made sure her breasts jiggled tantalizingly as she crawled back to Cheryl to resume their cuddling. 

Veronica fumbled with her phone for a moment sifting through the copious pictures in the devise’s overloaded photo gallery. “Here they are! Wow I was way more wasted that night than I recall. I don’t even remember half of this.” She giggled. Cheryl craned her neck in an attempt to see the small screen.

Veronica pressed the phone to her chest concealing the image. “Ok Cheryl before I show you these pictures let me put them in context for you,” Veronica explained. 

“I just turned 18 and I still was living in New York. This was at my JBNM party that my bestie Mel threw for me.”

“JBNM party?” Cheryl questioned leaning in to kiss Veronica.

“Jail Bait No More. Ok, so Mel and I were in my perfect bedroom brainstorming for a party theme. I wanted to show off my now legal assets, so I suggested all the girls come in body paint,” Veronica giggled.

“Only the girls? Not the guys too?” Cheryl questioned. “Sounds kinda sexist.”

Veronica wrinkled her nose, “Hot naked women wearing body paint is sexy as fuck. Guys not so much. Ugh! Some people might argue that but it was my party so tough titty fish face.”

“Aaaanyyywayyy, Mel nixed the idea. She had no problem with being naked. She’s a model after all, but Mel said she didn’t want a drunken naked picture of her to wind up in some tabloid” 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow, “Mel is a girl? I never heard of a model named Mel.”

“It’s short for Malory and she’s a model,” Veronica declared defensively. 

Cheryl smirked. “What kind of model is she? A stripper who does auto shows and internet porn?” 

“Try Victoria Secret. When I’m done trying to make my fucked up cheer captain feel better we’ll Goggle Mel on your laptop and I’ll prove it.”

“Why wait? We don’t even have to get out of bed. We can look up your friend on your phone now. The thing is basically a computer,” Cheryl challenged smugly.

“Because my phone has the pictures of us so how are we gonna compare my pictures to her modeling photos on the same phone? Huh, genius?” 

“We can use my phone to look up your model friend, and then we hold the two side-by-sides to compare the pictures,” Cheryl said flatly.

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter cause I’m winning,” Veronica smirked “Wait! I have an idea, how about a bet. When I win you have to go down on me!” 

“And if I win?” Cheryl was running her fingers through Veronica’s hair staring at her raven locks again; she knew what she wanted but also knew Veronica would never let her do that. 

“You want to lead me around by my hair?” Veronica offered to nurture Cheryl’s newly developed kink.

Cheryl was astonished Veronica would ever take the risk, her obsession with turning her overconfident playmate into a sex pet growing stronger by the minute. “Deal,” Cheryl enthusiastically agreed, kissing Veronica to seal their pact.

After breaking their kiss Veronica notice a thread of saliva wriggling from Cheryl’s lower lip. The dark haired seductress leaned forward and luridly sucked up the hanging strand. “After an intense fight and then intense make-up sex we settled on a costume party theme,” the petite brunet continued.

Cheryl’s raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Make-up sex?”

Veronica smiled and bit the ginger’s shoulder hard enough to leave teeth imprints in her soft pale skin. “I’m kinda being serious when I say I’m a slut,” she said quietly.

“Evidently an understatement,” Cheryl replied wryly. 

“And evidently you don’t want me as you as your hyper-sexual fuckbuddy anymore,” Veronica threatened in a huff. Cheryl laughed but quickly apologized.

“Where was I? Oh yeah. I still really wanted us to show off our goodies, but Mel played hard to get. So after some extra effort I was able to convince her to compromise,” Veronica said matter-of-factly.

The pornographic fantasy of Veronica fucking a fashion model made Cheryl’s mouth go dry. 

“I’m guessing you mean after more sex,” Cheryl said taking another sip of the energy drink she had set on her bedside table. 

Veronica stuck her tongue out at her.

“But Mel wanted to fly under the radar. Her modeling career was going great,” Veronica smiled reminiscing about her gorgeous friend. “She had just done a Maxim shoot.” 

Cheryl frowned.

“Don’t give me that look bitch,” Veronica snapped.

“Aaaanyyywayyy, we compromised. I would let her pick a bunch of maybe costumes, and she would let me choose which ones we’d wear to the party. After we spent what seemed like hours looking at different costumes sites with bootylicious models in sexy costumes we started to get horny. Mel starting going to racier sites.”

“Ya know adult sites,” Veronica whispered.

“She ended up on this totally kinky as fuck bondage site! Form fitting latex kinky as shit outfits!” Veronica’s eyes lit up at the memory. “Mel looked at me, smiled and moved the curser to a wild costume. It was kinda like a leather one piece bathing covered in studded tiny spikes with the bobby cups missing!”

“I started scrolling through the site trying to find a hotter slut-suit when she put her hand over the screen. Mel said she was picking my outfit. That it was going to be a birthday surprise.”

“Guess what we went as? Give up? A dominatrix and her slave! It was perfect,” Veronica smiled. “Until the night of my party I didn’t know what my Mel bought for us to wear. She refused to give me any hint. No matter how many times I made her extra happy she won’t crack,” Veronica stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

“The night of the party Malory walked into my bedroom with two huge shopping bags,” she babbled excitedly. “Without saying a word she tossed one them on my bed and took the other one with her into my private bathroom to change. When I looked my bag I was blown away!” 

“I dumped my costume out on my bed. When I looked closer at my outfit I got really excited. I mean reeeaaalllyyyy excited. Mel bought a white leather bustier with a matching white silk heart back G-string for me, and to finish my kinky ensemble she added these clear plastic eight inch stripper heals!” Veronica’s began talking faster, a habit she had when she got enthused about something.

“I picked up the strange G-string and just stared. It was my first one.”

“First one? You have other G-strings?” Cheryl asked feeling a little aroused.

“Um, Yeah. I wear one to school almost every day, I just change for practice. I don’t think the Riverdale Vixens are ready for G-strings just yet, but we could try it next practice. Just think about all those hot tight cheerleader asses exposed every time they do a spin or a split,” she said in a low seductive voice. 

Cheryl smiled at the lewd thought.

“I never saw anything like those panties before,” Veronica resumed with her story. “Basically it was just a tiny triangle of silk and a couple of stings. It got stranger when I finally got the guts to put the thing on. It felt kinda like I was getting a silk wedgie,” Veronica frowned.

 

“I actually tried to pull it out of my butt!” She snickered.

“After I got used to having a silk rope molesting my ass crack I sat on my bed to put the heels on. I stood up to take’em for a test run and I was suddenly tall,” the petite brunet said wryly. 

“I tried walking around my room and almost fell like four or five times, but I got the hang of it.”

“I found out why strippers wear those shoes cause they made my ass look sick hot!”

“My next issue was trying to figure out how to lace up my bustier. Because see I kinda had to have the thing on to lace it up so it fit properly, but I couldn’t lace it up if I was already wearing it.” Veronica sat up in bed and was using her hands mimed lacing up an imaginary bustier. “You see the problem right?”

“That was about the time my bathroom door swung open and Mel strutted into my room. And did she look HOT!” Veronica’s eyes lit up as she recalled how sexy her friend looked. “She wore a black leather bustier with matching black silk G-string. She picked up a pair of eight inch clear plastic stripper heals for herself. She still wanted to be way taller than me, the bitch.”

“Mel also bought a matching studded white leather dog collar for me.”

“Dog collar?” Cheryl questioned. “Did you have a leash too?”

“Malory had the leash,” Veronica explained shaking her head. “But it was hooked to my collar”

“So you were her what? Sex-pet?” Cheryl asked disparagingly.

“Well that sorta was our couple’s costume theme,” Veronica replied candidly.

“Um wearing leather corsets and G-strings aren’t really much of a disguise. Particularly when I assume most of your guest had seen you undressed numerous times before,” Cheryl said haughtily.

Veronica stuck out her tongue at the redhead. “We had wigs to hide our real hair. Malory had really long blond hair so tucking her hair up and pinning it down took both of us over an hour. Eventually we finally succeeded in flattening Mel’s hair enough to not make her look like she had an alien skull.” 

“Your model-girlfriend has long blonde hair huh? Am I the exception to your type?” Cheryl teased.

Veronica just sneered. “My hair was a little shorter than Mel’s and we were able to flatten it down on my head a lot easier.”

“Let me guess you wore rainbow fright wigs,” Cheryl said sardonically.

“You really don’t want any Manhattan pussy ever again do you bitch?” Veronica asked. 

“Sorry, please enlighten me as to your choice of hair disguise.”

“It was sick. She bought us …” 

Veronica paused as she pushed her phone in front of Cheryl’s face. “…punk Mohawk wigs!” 

The picture on Veronica’s phone had to have been taken by someone else. The picture showed her friend Mel dressed as a dominatrix and Veronica as her slave in costumes that left them nearly naked. Mel wore a short black Mohawk style wig and Veronica had a similar short white Mohawk with hot pink tinted ends. 

Cheryl fell silent. Her pupils exploded and her heart began thumping rapidly as she just stared at the glowing image of a pair of hot young naked woman seemingly clad only in monochrome leather bustiers and clear plastic high heel shoes which made their legs appear shapelier than was naturally possible. It was their heads that drew the viewer’s attention. With the exception of a four inch wide strip of short black or white hair with hot pink tipped ends the girls were hairless. Cheryl’s heart began beating faster and faster inside her ribcage her face turning flushed. “Wha…? How?” 

“Latex bald cap with Mohawk accent,” Veronica explained. “A mutual acquaintance who is a make-up artist on Broadway attached the wigs on us. She worked on Cats.”

“Seems you have a bondage outfit kink that really revs your motor too huh?” Veronica smirked triumphantly lying down to snuggle in Cheryl’s arms. 

“Not really. I’m just admiring the phenomenal make-up is all,” Cheryl lied.

Veronica raised herself up on an elbow staring at the side of Cheryl’s face lit by the light of her phone. “Bullshit Cheryl. I could hear your heart pounding so hard I half expect to see it pushing through your chest like in cartoons!”

Cheryl’s face flushed a dark red at her new kink having been ferreted out by Veronica. “Baby it’s normal to have sexual kinks, I like being spanked and covered in chocolate, but not at the same time. Won’t make that icky mistake again,” Veronica said flatly nipping Cheryl’s earlobe.

Cheryl rolled her head toward the impudent brunet, a tear running down her cheek. “Being spanked seriously?! What girl doesn’t like a like discipline with her sex? But Veronica this fetish is twisted.”

“Yeah well it kind of makes sense.”

Cheryl sneered at her.

“I mean you’ve spent years practicing to be a cold heartless bitch that gets off on humiliating anyone weaker than you so I can see how dominating a beautiful woman you see as a rival would get you off.” 

Veronica paused for dramatic effect, “Yeah I guess that’s a fucked up turn on.”

Cheryl scrolled through more of the party pics with her free hand while tangling her fingers in Veronica’s raven locks with her other. She worked her finger down to Veronica’s skull and absent mindedly began yanking her hair. “Whoa there Kimosabe that’s one kink we are not gonna indulge in, not if you don’t want your murdered body secretly buried in that faux-family cemetery.”

“Do you still have the wig?” Cheryl asked quietly.

Veronica smirked. “Fuck you bitch I own your mutant psyche now,” she thought but replied. “No sorry babe.” 

Obscenely Veronica intertwined their legs and began to rub Cheryl’s right calf with her foot all the while mischievously brushing her thigh into Cheryl’s pussy. The raven haired girl ran her foot up and down Cheryl’s calf in longer strokes that caused her thigh to caress the redhead’s slick mound. She could feel the heat and wetness pouring out of Cheryl’s slit onto her firm silky leg.

Cheryl stared at her, “Veronica what are you doing?”

“Seems pretty simple. I’m getting you off while you indulge in your totally fucked up Humiliating-Veronica-Lodge-By-Making-Her-A-Sex-Slave kink,” Veronica shrugged.

“Veronica I don’t have a humiliation kink and no offense, I’m not proud to be a sexual perv like you.” She put her finger on Veronica’s lips to stop her from stating the obvious 

“No offense taken,” the naked brunet replied flatly. 

To herself Veronica thought, “Step one, conditioning the fearsome Cheryl Blossom to respond to the proper stimulus as an emotionally erratic pervy sexual deviate complete. This insane plan is actually working. Prepare to for annihilation bitch.” Veronica smirked at Cheryl who just glared and took another swallow of her drink.

“Cheryl baby am I getting you aroused?” Veronica purred. “You still have a bet to lose.”

“Hardly slut,” Cheryl replied glaring at the luscious naked brunet. “Did you see where I put my phone?”

“Not my circus not my monkeys,” Veronica said nipping at Cheryl’s breast.

“Fuck. Where is it,” Cheryl said twisting her head around in an attempt to find her missing phone.

“Looks like we’re getting out of bed after all loverrr,” Veronica drew out the last word. She rolled away from Cheryl and slid out of bed.

“Fine!” Cheryl said exasperatedly. “Besides with you gone I have no reason to be in bed anyway.” Her comment caused Veronica to have a twinge of guilt at the thought of how she was soon going to betray this beautiful girl’s feelings for her.

Cheryl crossed the room to her roll top desk and switched on her laptop. While the black screen flickered to life Veronica quickly texted Dilton to be ready. 

In a few moments the screen displayed Cheryl’s homepage. She had a background picture of her in her cheerleader outfit hugging her twin in his quarterback garb after a game Veronica didn’t recognize.

“OK now enter Malory Bowman and hit search,” Veronica instructed. 

“I know how to use the internet Veronica,” Cheryl said sardonically.

Within seconds a collage of pictures featuring Veronica’s friend appeared on the screen, some basic clothes modeling pictures some racier. Veronica held up her phone to one of the older images. “See perfect match.” 

There was no doubt, Cheryl could not refute the obvious fact Veronica Lodge was Super-Model Malory Bowman’s ex-girlfriend. Veronica gloated. She walked over to Cheryl’s vanity and dragged the furnishing’s heavy ornate chair next to where Cheryl was sitting. With a cat that ate the canary smug smile Veronica plopped herself victoriously on the seat. “You lose. Start licking like a kitten bitch.”


	10. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not…” Cheryl paused before she answered. “Shit! I am having a lesbian relationship with you aren’t I?” she asked herself more than Veronica.

Veronica sighed and tilted her head slightly waiting patiently. She sat naked on the uncomfortable antique Louis XV Bergeres chair, her legs crossed like a perfect lady wondering if Cheryl would in truth pay her debt.

Cheryl flinched. “Come on Veronica just because I occasionally fool around with the other cheerleaders to screw with the boys at school, but that doesn’t mean I’m actually going to lick your pussy.”

“Cheryl a bet is a bet,” Veronica smirked, uncrossing her legs and stoking her pussy lightly with the tip of her right index finger. “You never seem to have an issue with me licking your pussy Pillow Princess.”

Cheryl glared at her defiantly. “Oh and I suppose if I’d won you’d have been fine being led around all night by your hair?”

“All night? You are aware we’re having the all other senior cheerleaders here in a few hours to practice?” 

Cheryl nodded, “Of course I am aware of that, I mean it’s not really humiliating if I would have degraded you by making you into as my pet in private.” 

“Wow you’re totally embracing your sick little fantasy aren’t you?” Veronica said calmly.

“You wanted honest.” Cheryl shrugged.

“No Cherbear of course I wouldn’t have been fucking fine with it. We Lodges honor our debts. Guess the same can’t be said for the Blossoms.”

“The Blossom family has never reneged on a debt,” Cheryl glared at Veronica. It was not the playful glare of two friends joking with each other; this was a glare of contempt.

Cheryl stoically slid out of her chair unto her knees and crawled to where Veronica was seated. Gazing into the brunet’s dark eyes Cheryl licked her lips then moved her head between Veronica’s legs. The she froze. She couldn’t help but be aroused by Veronica’s bald mound. She marveled at the contrast that for all the mass of black hair on Veronica’s head her pussy was shaved clean, smooth to the touch. 

Veronica smirked. Smugly she doubted Cheryl would engage in oral sex. The startling feeling of a warm tongue caressing her labia however promptly dismissed any lingering doubts the brunet had toward Cheryl’s veracity of maintaining the Blossom Family honor. Cheryl was hesitant at first just licking gently gradually becoming more aggressive as Veronica’s pussy became slipperier.

Involuntarily a soft moan escaped the Veronica’s lips. As Cheryl licked more passionately tasting the raven haired girl’s salty-sweet flavor Veronica’s moans became deeper and louder. Cheryl bit the brunet’s clit while experimentally sliding a finger inside the brunet’s tight wet pussy. Veronica lewdly opened her legs wider permitting the fiery-hair beauty to add another two fingers, pumping them in and out of the moaning girl.

“Fuck me you bitch! Eat my cunt you redheaded pussyslut!” Veronica yelled obscenely as she thrusts her hips against Cheryl’s face attempting to increase stimulation.

Veronica rapidly gulped for air as Cheryl lapped at her clit while her roughly thrusting fingers molested the petite girl’s sex. 

Flashes of light clouded Veronica’s vision. Without warning her dripping pussy clamped down on Cheryl’s fingers, girl cum pouring out of her pussy. Her screams of pleasure echoing through the bedroom.

Gradually Veronica’s breathing slowed, her legs shivered and she felt like her mind just melted. As a grand finale Cheryl stared deep into Veronica’s glassy eyes removed her fingers and smirking licked them clean. Having restored the Blossom Family honor Cheryl stood up and pressed her lips to Veronica’s mouth kissing the exhausted girl softly, allowing her to taste her own flavor.

Lying forgotten on the floor Veronica’s phone pinged with a new text message from Dilton assuring her he was in complete control of the webcam on Cheryl’s laptop. Dilton deliberately neglected to add he was currently recording all of the intimate activities in the bedroom.

“God damn bitch you are a fucking natural at licking like a kitten,” Veronica rasps. Her voice hoarse from screaming.

“Glad you liked it,” Cheryl grinning with pride wiped the remnants of Veronica’s girl cum off her face. “Now how about you return the favor.”

“Cheryl Bombshell you didn’t do me as a favor you lost a bet, but don’t worry I have something special planned for later tonight,” Veronica responded. 

Her strength drained the brunet nearly fell when she attempted to stand on her wobbly legs. To the redhead Veronica reminded her of a new born colt taking her first steps. Cheryl caught the exhausted girl in her arms and helps her stumble to the bed. The couple crawled across the yards of silk sheets back to in the middle of the oversized piece of furniture. Arriving at their love nest the naked sweat glazed girls cuddle together lost in their own thoughts.

Cheryl absent-mindedly toyed with a lock of Veronica’s raven hair holding the trembling girl close to her. Finally Veronica broke the post-orgasm silence. “If I share something with you do you promise not to tell anyone? You have to promise me first though.”

“How could I? If I told anybody anything you said you could to turn me into a pariah in Riverdale with everything you know about me,” Cheryl confided.

Veronica smirked. “How many people have you bullied or reduced to tears or made them feel like they were social pariah? I’m going to ruin you bitch,” she thought to herself.

“Promise me,” Veronica pressed.

“Sure Veronica I promise.” 

“My hair used to be longer. I cut off about a foot,” she barely whispered.

“What?! Why? You have gorgeous hair?” Cheryl mumbled twirling the ebony hair around her fingers.

“It was a few days after my JBNM party,” she reflected. “My make-up artist friend had done such a good job with the faux-Mohawk wig that a lot of people at my party really thought I had cut my hair. They said how brave I was for doing something so bold to my appearance. Of course a lot of them were drunk, but still.” 

“Cutting your hair into a Mohawk would have been pretty bold. It’s a decision you would have to live with for a few years,” Cheryl added not sure where Veronica was going with her story.

“About three or four years,” Veronica said matter-of-factly as she too twirled a lock of sable hair around a finger. “I asked my hair dresser once how much hair grows in a year. She said it varied, nearly 6 inches for Asian women’s hair, 4 inches for African women and a little more than 5 inches for us white girls. Apparently hair is racist.” 

“Why did you cut off over two years’ worth of hair growth?” Cheryl asked intrigued as to Veronica’s motivation.

“Control,” Veronica replied staring at the lock thick black hair she was holding in front of her face. “Shortly after I had my party was about the time that shit with my father started. The police, the pending court hearing, none of us knew what was going to happen from day to day. I had to drop out of my private school, my so called friends ignored my calls and I was so angry at my father for putting us in that position.”

“I could see that,” Cheryl commented kissing Veronica as they snuggled closer together 

“I just wanted to do something that gave me control of in life. Something nobody could change or take away from me,” Veronica gently nipped at Cheryl’s shoulder.

“I sat in my room and just stared at that fucking wig. Then I thought ‘Fuck it.’ I took out a pair of scissors from my vanity and started hacking at my hair, attacking it like it was responsible for all of my current problems.”

“What stopped you?” Cheryl asked her mind wandering to her own situation.

“My mother walked in and saw what I was doing. She grabbed my arm and forced me to drop the scissors.” Cheryl saw a distant look in Veronica’s eyes, as if she was reliving the dramatic event. 

“As a favor my hair dresser came to my house that night and fixed my hair as best she could, free of charge. She always was a nice person. And that’s when I starting seeing a psychologist,” she shrugged.

“I might be the only person in Riverdale who can relate,” Cheryl uncharacteristically comforted her. “With how my life has been flying apart lately I could use some control. Something once done my parents with their money and influence couldn’t make undone.”

“Like you having a scandalous lesbian relationship with a sexy high school cheerleader,” Veronica giggled.

“I’m not…” Cheryl paused before she answered. “Shit! I am having a lesbian relationship with you aren’t I?” she asked herself more than Veronica.

“MmmHmm Cherbear you are. To paraphrase Woody Allen being bi-sexual doubles your chance to get a date,” she giggled. “Or did I pull you completely to the dark side?” 

Veronica slid on top of Cheryl feeling the warmth from her body, becoming aroused by the touch of their breasts rolling against each other, and the eroticism of their nipples rubbing together. With sinful pleasure she watched beads of perspiration trickling down Cheryl’s neck onto her chest to mingling with her own sweat dripping from her breasts. Decadently she licked the liquid off the ginger’s pale throat savoring its salty taste.

Struggling to come to terms with her new sexual awakening Cheryl disregarded the brunet’s advances. Annoyed at being ignored and feeling particularly naughty Veronica nipped at the tender skin on Cheryl’s neck. She aggressively sucked and bit at the ginger’s pulse point breaking the blood vessels beneath the pale skin leaving a dark spot. Deliberately Veronica had placed a blemish as a visible sign on Cheryl to remind her of their time in bed. A brand she could not deny or hide from the world, it was Cheryl’s Mark of Cain.

“OW!” Cheryl yelped. “Damn it Veronica all of the senior cheerleaders are going to be here in about an hour, I don’t want to have to try and explain how I got a hickey!”

The girls lost track of time as they fooled around groping each other and planting love bites in very private areas, but mostly they just lay in bed. 

Unexpectantly the shrill bleat of a car horn jarred them from their sapphotic make out session.

“Fuck!” Cheryl and Veronica shouted.

“They’re here,” Veronica said in a scary little girl voice, she just couldn’t help herself.

“Where the fuck are my clothes? Where the fuck are your clothes?” Cheryl yelled leaping out of bed, frantically searching the room for their practice outfits.

A horrible thought struck her, “We didn’t leave them downstairs did we?”

Watching Cheryl in panic mode sent Veronica into fits of laughter. “It’s not funny! Any second and the doorbell is going to ring!” Cheryl predicted accurately. No soon had the words left her mouth than the sound of chimes rang throughout Thornhill.

Unflustered Veronica went to her duffle she had the foresight to bring with her and retrieved the outfits she intended them to wear for their performance. “Cheryl baby, calm down,” she said handing the maniacal redhead her outfit. “Just get dressed, meet me downstairs, and calm down.”

Veronica started getting dressed before heading downstairs to greet the girls when her phone rang. Looking at the screen she smiled seeing a “B” on the caller I.D. “Betty! Where are?”

“I just pulled in. I’m outside with a few of the other girls. Where are you?”

Veronica dressed only in a gold G-string ran to the window in Cheryl’s room and slipped behind the crimson velvet drapes. “I’m up here Betts, in Cheryl’s bedroom window,” Veronica waved to her friend.

“Ronnie you’re aware that its night and all of the windows are dark right?” Betty strained her eyes scanning the dimly lit house looking for her friend.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Veronica said sheepishly. “Let me open the curtains to let some light out.” Suddenly Betty spotted a bright light in one of the second floor windows as Veronica pulled back the drapes. 

The upper half of a very naked Veronica was waving to her friend from the brightly back lit window. “Oh god Ronnie you’re naked! Everybody can see your breasts.” The blonde blushed at the sight of Veronica’s breasts bouncing as she waved at her topless. 

“Oops sorry. Good thing I have great tits,” Veronica teased.  
“I just got out of the shower,” Veronica lied still waving at her friend. “I’ll see you in a minute. Oh, and watch out for the creepy weeping angel in their ornamental graveyard.”

“Ornamental graveyard? Who has a graveyard as a lawn ornament?” Betty muttered to herself.

As soon as the blonde girl turned her head to look at the faux-cemetery she wished she hadn’t. There in the middle of the tombstones faintly illuminated by light from the moon crouched a stone angel, face covered by its hands to simulate weeping. “Fucking great. Yeah leave it to the Blossoms to have a weeping angel,” Betty stated as she ran up the long driveway to the front door never totally taking her eyes off the macabre statue.

She waited uneasily for several minutes before one of the giant oak doors flew open reveling a smirking Veronica. Prior to running to open the front door for her friend Veronica put on her cheer practice outfit. The smirking brunet had hurriedly thrown on the cheap sports bra, and her skintight gold satin shorts, in place of shoes her feet were taped. 

“Miss Cooper, how kind of you to attend our soirée this evening.” Veronica said in a posh voice.

“Yeah thanks.” Betty mumbled pushing past her friend to get inside. “Here’s the backpack you wanted me to pick up from your room. Seriously don’t you ever have enough clothes with you?”  
“Thanks babe. What would I do without you?” Veronica casually kissed Betty on the lips. “Follow me Betts.”

She grabbed Betty’s hand intending on leading her through the maze of twisting corridors toward the massive hall with parquet flooring. The blonde girl couldn’t help but notice how Veronica’s tight satin shorts displayed every wiggle of her firm ass as she walked.

After several minutes of tagging along behind Veronica sneaking glimpses of her friend’s ass sway as she sashayed through Thornhill’s labyrinth of passages Betty suspected the brunet had gotten lost. True to form Veronica just randomly chose a direction hoping it would lead them the practice room. By the time they found the hall the other girls had already arrived and were milling around sampling Veronica’s designer energy drinks. 

“Ta-da!” Veronica announced as they entered the hall. “Bet you thought we were lost huh?” Veronica gave Betty a peck on the cheek took the backpack she brought for her. 

“I gotta go to Queen Cheryl’s boudoir and inform her majesty we’re awaiting her arrival so we can commence with practice. Just drop your bag with the rest of’em and if you’re thirsty help yourself to a bottle of water or a soda” 

Sauntering out of the room to find Cheryl she called to Betty over her shoulder, “Oh and stay away from the energy drinks. They got a bite to’em.” Betty watched Veronica walk away aroused by the sway of her ass.

After ogling Veronica as she disappeared down a dark hallway Betty’s mouth felt dry for some reason, she needed something to drink. She wandered over to the sideboard, dropped her bag with the others and grabbed a beverage avoiding her friend’s trendy energy drinks. Betty had no idea why the energy drinks were off limits but if someone as flighty as Veronica took the effort to warn her to avoid the bottles then there had to be a good reason. 

Betty picked up a bottle plain of water from the table wondering why Veronica warned her off of the energy drink. Lost in thought she spun around and collided Cindy and Kate. “Hey!” the auburn haired girl shouted as Betty spilled water on the two girls. 

“Sorry guys I wasn’t paying attention,” Betty apologized noticing both girls were holding bottles of the taboo energy drinks. “You guys are drinking Veronica’s posh sports drink?” 

“Yeah they have the best flavor,” Kate answered. “Those store bought ones have this sour piss after taste.” 

“You better hurry the girls finished off a case already,” Cindy added.

Deep in Betty’s brain her Veronica Manipulation Sense came online. Over the past few months Betty was gaining the ability to distinguish between if Veronica was being nice or if Veronica was being manipulative, and this seemed like a manipulative moment. 

“Veronica just wanted to make sure the good bottles would still be here when she got back,” Betty mumbled, childishly sticking her tongue out in the direction Veronica exited. The blonde grabbed one of the last boutique energy drinks from the table and rebelliously downed the whole thing in one long gulp. 

“Wow! This stuff really has a bite,” she said to Cindy. Without warning Betty belched loudly instantly embarrassing herself.

“Yeah, they make me warm and my face tingles,” Cindy added as Betty grabbed another bottle, sipping it slower this time.

“Ok ladies listen up!” All of the assembled cheerleaders immediately turned their attention to Cheryl as she entered the room. “You’re not just here to eat my food and drink my liquor. We have a new routine to learn by Monday. Watch me and Veronica. We’ll do the cheer in one go, then we’re gonna break it down and learn it pieces.”

The first thing Betty noticed about Cheryl and Veronica was not how they were both wearing the same body-hugging gold shorts, or the thin sports bras that permitted everyone to see how the pair’s nipples reacted to the chilly room. The first thing she saw were the bottles of designer drinks in their hands.

“Selfish bitches,” Betty muttered taking a spiteful swallow of her own taboo drink.


	11. Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When both girls were in position Tina dimmed the lights, pressed record on the camcorder and turned on the music. A new song blasted from the built in sound system’s speakers. This new song was not as upbeat and bubble gum as the previous music used for their practice, there was more bass guitar adding a grittier beat. Betty immediately recognized the group as AC/DC and their hit song Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.

After a couple hours of practice the cheerleaders were executing the routine flawlessly. Every move flowed seamlessly into the next, each girl stayed in perfect cadence with the rest of the squad. It was a safe bet if they could repeat this performance at Monday’s pep rally they’d steal the show.

The cheerleaders never felt so energized, so confident or for some reason so horny. Maybe it was a result of being surrounded by attractive nearly naked young women, or hours of bumping and grinding, or raging teenage girl hormones with no other outlet, but for the first time the girls began to look at their partners in much the same way as the men at every game did. Their long silky hair whipping at the air became mesmerizing, firm shapely legs became attractive, their rock hard asses became tempting, and their pert young breasts straining against their elastic sports bras become enticing. Finally they were so aroused by their fellow cheerleaders they were finding it difficult to continue workout with any self-control. 

The background music abruptly stopped playing as Cheryl angrily switched off the sound system. For some reason the practice had degenerated into girls intentionally colliding into each other. “What the fuck is wrong with you ladies?” the petulant redhead rebuked. “Okay! it’s time for a break!” 

After a quick tête-à-tête with Veronica she decided the cheerleaders were executing the routine as well as they could, and was it now time for them to perform their provocative routine to inspire the cheerleaders into adding more sexuality to their cheer.

“Vixens that’s enough practice for tonight. Go get something to eat,” Cheryl ordered calling a halt to their practice session. “We’re done working, now it’s party time! The bar is officially open!” The girls charged the sideboard which a maid had recently loaded with food and liquor.

“Ladies don’t wander off Cheryl and I have one more routine to show you,” Veronica ordered.

“It was what we intended for the pep rally,” She explained further, “ but considering Riverdale is kinda stuck in the 1940’s, and how I don’t need to give old man Weatherbee any more reasons to stick me in detention we opted to replace it with the one you just learned.” 

Cheryl and Veronica trotted out of the room to both prep for their big number and to give the cheerleaders time down a few shots.

“Bet she wouldn’t mind serving detention with Miss Philips,” Betty grumbled to Kate who had just returned with drinks for her and Cindy.

“Huh?” Kate slurred having taken a few shots before fixing her friends a round of lemon drops.

As the cheerleaders got drunker they got flirtier. Their flirtation was subtle with a hint of eroticism unlike the vulgar innuendos made by drunken horny jocks. As the girls became more inebriated their attempts at seducing each other digressed into a comedy of errors. Each girl trying her hardest to seduce a girl who was trying her hardest to seduce her, but with neither girl paying attention to her seducer they both believed their amorous advances were being spurned.

“Alright bitches sit your firm butts down and pay attention to how a pair of hotties dance,” Cheryl screamed as she and Veronica ran back into the room. Before Veronica ran over to her prearranged mark next to Cheryl she paused to have a quick whispered conversation with Tina Patel.

When both girls were in position Tina dimmed the lights, pressed record on the camcorder and turned on the music. A new song blasted from the built in sound system’s speakers. This new song was not as upbeat and bubble gum as the previous music used for their practice, there was more bass guitar adding a grittier beat. Betty immediately recognized the group as AC/DC and their hit song Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.

The audience of cheerleaders sitting cross legged on the parquet flooring began to look at each other marginally confused, they had never heard this song used at a practice before. Knowing the song better than any of the other girls Betty was fairly sure this was NOT going to be another peppy cheer piece. The pair of lascivious Vixens had something unladylike planned.

Cheryl and Veronica faced the camcorder directly behind the captivated group of cheerleaders. On a prearranged cue they simultaneously snapped their feet together turning their heads to face each other smiling.

The salacious pair of River Vixens reached up and removed the scrunchies holding their long hair in neat ponytails tossing the elastic bands aside and shook their heads to toss their hair loose. At the same time the girls suggestively slid their hands down their bodies and into the tops of their satin shorts hooking their thumbs inside the waist bands.

As soon as lead singer Brian Johnson belted out, “If you're havin' trouble with the high school head,” Cheryl and Veronica swiftly bent at the waist. Long silky hair tumbled down as their shorts smoothly slid off over well-toned legs. 

“He's givin' you the blues,” the girls snapped back upright revealing a matching pair tiny gold silk G-strings (and knowing those two Betty didn’t doubt the panties were real silk) in place of their gold satin shorts.

“You want to graduate but not in 'is bed,” entangling their fingers into their long luxurious locks the girls began to furiously tease their hair. 

“Here's what you gotta do,” on cue the alluring dancers swung back up. All of their actions up to this point seemed to have effect of transforming them from high school cheerleaders into tantalizing sirens.

“Pick up the phone,” they stepped their left foot out of the shorts pooled around their feet and placed it half a step in front, pointed toes barely touching the flooring. 

Standing in front of their awed struck spectators almost naked, with hair in a wild tangled manes and dark eyes radiating a very explicit sexual desire gave the girls a feral primeval appearance. Betty thought the pair had been transformed from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde, or more accurately in the case of Cheryl and Veronica transformed from Miss Hyde to Miss Hyde’s evil twin.

“I'm always home,” pressing the heel left foot down and imperceptibly shifting their weight they glided forward a step.

“Call me any time, Just ring,” kicking their right legs with their shorts dangling from their feet upward in higher kicks than any River Vixen had ever done before Cheryl and Veronica sent their crumpled satin shorts flying into the cluster of memorized cheerleaders. 

Both sets of shorts hit Betty squarely in the face causing her over sexually stimulated brain to suspect Cheryl and Veronica had been training in precision practice shorts place-kicking. Their remarkable high kicks and scandalously minimal amount of material of their panties left no doubt in the minds every girl watching, Cheryl and Veronica shaved their pussies bald.

“36 24 36 hey, I lead a life of crime,” in sync after finishing the kicks each girl’s right foot dropped perfectly parallel to her left foot as the spun to face each other. 

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap,” Cheryl reached up grabbed a handful of Veronica’s hair and sadistically jerked with enough force to yank the brunet’s head slightly backward. 

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap,” her head cantered backward Veronica reached up grabbing a handful of Cheryl’s copper tresses. To give as good as she got Veronica savagely tugged Cheryl’s hair pulling her head rearward.

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap,” Cheryl and Veronica pushed each other backward a few feet yanking at each other’s hair. 

A few raven strains of hair drifted from Cheryl’s fingers to the floor, but not without more than a few ginger strands twisted around Veronica’s slender finger. 

“Good God!” Betty mused if they ripped and tore at each other’s hair out this violently every time they practicing the routine it’s a wonder Cheryl’s and Veronica’s aren’t covered in bald spots.

Shockingly she began to arouse herself with fantasizing about the two cheerleaders completely naked engaged in a vicious hair ripping no-holds-barred catfight. “Betty Cooper you need therapy,” she mumbled to herself. 

All that happen up to this point had been prelude. Now the utmost erotically charged dance probably ever performed by any River Vixen at any time in Riverdale began to play out before the eyes of the audience of aroused cheerleader.

“Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap,” Cheryl and Veronica and literally leapt at each other, each appearing to catch her dance partner simultaneously in midair. 

“Dirty deeds and they're done dirt cheap,” the girls landed with their bodies intertwined corkscrewing to down to the floor.

“You got problems in your life of love,” on the ground the Veronica kneeled over top of Cheryl and again grabbed handfuls of her hair, as the aggressive ginger twisted her fingers into Veronica’s wild sable mane.

“You got a broken heart,” Cheryl brought her feet to Veronica’s chest pushing her heels into the brunet’s breasts and feigned thrusting her backward. The raven hair girl roll a short distance across the floor. In a heartbeat with feline grace Veronica was back on her feet, more ginger locks falling from her hands.

“He's double dealin' with your best friend,” with strains of raven hair clutched between her fingers Cheryl did a back hand spring to her feet facing Veronica.

“That's when the teardrops start, fella,” they both dropped into a split. The pair looked now even more like wild animals with their unruly hair, G-stings slipping lower on their hips, and sports bras pulled a bit higher on their torsos. Veronica’s skewed bra permitted the bottoms of her pert breasts to be exposed. 

“Pick up the phone,” using only their hands they slithered toward each other as their outstretched legs slowly slid together in a zipper effect. 

“I'm here alone,” at the end of their seductive crawled the girls sweat sheened bodies met. Lewdly they leaned forward and arched their backs so only their ample breasts were touching. 

“Or make a social call,” rolled away from each other again springing up to land on their feet.

Their performance was so pornographic an obscene opinion flashed in Betty’s brain. “At this moment after watching these two erotic half-naked women preforming their sex show every girl here probably doubts her exclusive commitment to heterosexual relationships.” 

“Come right in,” the sweat sheened panting girls pirouetted back together to be face to face again.

“Forget about him,” with a smug look on her face Cheryl clawed at the center of Veronica’s sports bra tearing it in half exposing most of the brunet’s ample cleavage.

“We'll have ourselves a ball,” Veronica with an expression of faux shock she quickly put one hand over her exposed breasts while with her free hand grabbed Cheryl’s sports bra. Giving the fabric a strong tug the brunet returned the favor. She ripped the flimsy precut garment apart permitting the squad to see a great deal more of Cheryl’s lightly freckled breasts than they normally do at practice. 

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap” in one fluid motion Cheryl’s arms shot forward and clutched both of the shoulder straps on Veronica’s tattered bra, ripping the shredded garment from her body leaving the burnet topless.

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap,” Veronica sprang forward seized the shoulder straps on Cheryl’s bra. Without a hint of embarrassment at currently standing with her perfect breasts exposed in front of an audience she tore the breakaway costume off the copper-haired girl’s body tossing it into the crowd. Cheryl’s large breasts bounced lewdly as the fabric was torn from her body the lewd sight incited several of the cheerleaders to hoot and whistle.

“Dirty deeds, done dirt cheap,” to the squad’s surprise and Betty’s dismay Cheryl reached out, seized the back of Veronica’s head and pulled her into an intensely carnal kiss. Unhappily for her Betty correctly guessed the couple was engaging in a very real, very intimate kiss.

“Dirty deeds…” her worst fears were affirmed when Veronica broke her sapphotic French kiss with Cheryl. Ronnie pulled slowly away ending the kiss by sensuously letting Cheryl’s tongue slip past her red lips. A string of saliva connected them for a moment before Cheryl sucked it into her mouth, smiling and running her tongue across her dazzlingly white teeth. 

After the hottest kiss Betty’s had ever witnessed her brain found it imperative to reassess the former hypothesis. “At this moment without doubt after watching these two hot half-naked women preforming their sex show every girl here probably at this moment has lost any desire for a heterosexual relationship.” 

“Concert Shoes, Cyanide, TNT, done dirt cheap,” on cue as Cheryl held out her arm Tina ran forward and handed her a bottle of vodka.

“Neckties, Contracts, High Voltage, done dirt cheap,” Veronica tilted her head back and Cheryl poured the vodka down her throat. 

“Dirty deeds, Do anything you want me to,” Cheryl continued to pour the liquor freely from the bottle as she moved the alcohol from Veronica’s mouth to her mouth covering their faces, and chests in cheap vodka. Finished with the prop Cheryl tossed the bottle to Tina who only barely caught it. 

“Done dirt cheap,” suddenly with what seemed no effort the dark haired girl lifted her right legs straight up into what can only be described as a standing split giving the onlookers a nearly unobstructed view of her shaved pretty-kitty.

“Dirty deeds,” with her right leg still in a vertical split and her breasts swinging wildly Veronica spun facing away from Cheryl. Her spinning hair catapulting beads of sweat onto the panting group of ogling cheerleaders.

“Dirty deeds,” Veronica swooned falling back into Cheryl’s waiting arms, the fiery-haired girl catching her around her waist.

“Done dirt cheap!” Cheryl pulled Veronica into a standing position. The brunet spun to face her partner pressing their bodies tight against each other. 

In time with the all but disregarded music blasting from the speakers Veronica lewdly raised her arms sliding her hands over Cheryl’s breasts.

For the routine’s Grand Finale as music faded away Veronica slipped out of Cheryl’s arms and glided quickly down the redhead’s torso till the brunet’ knees hit the floor and her face rested on Cheryl’s sweat damp panties. 

At this point the routine was supposed to end but Veronica was so aroused she grabbed Cheryl’s panties with her teeth and jerking her head violently backward. When she released the undies from her teeth they sprang forward and with a snap producing a mist of perspiration that covered the petite brunet’s face. Grinning like a lewdly Veronica thrust her head between the ginger girl’s legs.

For as much as they had been able to during their unabashedly suggestive routine Cheryl and Veronica watched the enthralled cheerleaders becoming more and more sexually charged by their performance.

Cheryl noticed the nipples of every girl had gotten so hard to be on the verge of poking through their sports bras. Most of the girls were massaging their breasts while a few of the girls began caressing each other. Her considerable ego savored the fact she and Ronnie’s performance was so erotic it had many of the cheerleaders looking at the other girls in a much more openly sexual manner.

Veronica being the naturally more graceful of the pair was able to look closer at the gaggle of girls. She smiled after noticing several cheer had placed their practice pom-poms in front of their laps. These same girls had slipped their hands behind the cheer accessories and were very obviously rubbing their tingling clits through their damp shorts. 

After Veronica sprang to her feet the girls clasped hands and bowed to their enthusiastic audience, gave each other one last brief kiss before parting company. Cheryl sauntered over to the group of her adoring minions seemingly unconcerned she was dressed only in a sweat soaked G-string. Veronica in a similar state of undress sought out Betty who appeared to be conspicuously absent from the room.


	12. Sapphic Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whose side are you on?” Betty asked.
> 
> “I guess everybody’s whose sick of the never ending lesbian subtext that has been going on between Betty and Veronica for what seems like decades.” 
> 
> Betty and Veronica both sneered.

Due to her post-performance endorphin rush Veronica was grinning like a madman as she searched the crowd for Betty. She lapped the room twice without spotting her friend. 

Betty was definitely not in the hall. A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Veronica’s stomach, had her deviant display been too much for a wholesome girl next door like Betty Cooper? Veronica’s endorphin clouded mind became convinced that once Betty witnessed how Veronica behaved she was disgusted. Her friend was gone, she was certain her lurid performance was more than Betty could handle. 

“She left.” Tina remarked.

“What?!” Veronica yelled grabbing Tina by the arm.

“Jesus what’s you malfunction pussyslut?” Tina snarked. “She and a couple of other girls said they needed to use the bathroom.”

Veronica was so relieved her heart almost literary skipped a beat. “When? Where?”

“God I don’t know? Like maybe before you lezzed out with Cheryl,” Tina replied. 

Veronica was confused for a few seconds. “Oh you mean when we made out at the end of our routine, not when we …” Veronica grinned.

“Huh?” Tina replied.

Once again grinning Veronica headed toward the bathroom nearest the practice hall. Running through the hallway she passed by a door narrowly ajar with the muffled sound of a familiar voice spilling from behind it. Veronica stopped her in her tracks realizing the voice belonged to Betty.

“Hmmm, yes don’t stop,” a voice sounding very much like Betty’s moaned from the dimly lit room. Veronica approached the open door hoping what she was hearing was not what she imagined.

Quietly she peaked into the shadowy chamber. The room’s dimmed lights barely illuminated Thornhill’s formal library, the kind that seemed to be a prerequisite in Victorian mansions. Bookcases filled with dusty unread leather bound books lined the walls of the shadowy room, a tea table stood near a solitary Chesterfield sofa crotched in front of a disused fireplace. Next to a trio of naked cheerleaders three nearly empty energy drink bottles lay on top the antique tea table.

Betty was in there alright and as expected she was not alone. Her blonde hair hung loose, her sport’s top was missing, and her face was obscured by a head of platinum blonde hair belonging to girl who was naked except for her black high cut lace panties. Wholesome girl-next-door Betty Cooper enthusiastically was making out with another hot blonde cheerleader. 

A movement behind Betty caught Veronica’s eye as curtains of auburn hair suddenly fell across Betty’s shoulder. A third girl who was pressing herself into Betty’s back appeared to be planting kisses on her friend’s neck while kneading her left breast.

“Fuck she’s having a threesome,” the dark haired girl muttered in bewilderment. 

“Well I warned her those energy drinks had a kick,” Veronica smiled wickedly.

“Never let a good crisis go to waste,” she mumbled. But how to play this? Jealous? Betrayed? Angry? Revolted? Veronica decided to go with betrayed.

She silently tip-toed inside the room. “What the fuck is going on! Betty Cooper how could you do something like this to me?” 

The effect of her playacting was even better than Veronica had hoped for. All three of the startled girls screamed then futilely attempted to cover their naked bodies. The result however was not exactly what Veronica hoped for; the girls ended up huddling tougher creating a nude three-way cheerleader sandwich. 

“Ronnie?” Betty asked somewhat surprised, and extremely embarrassed.

“Yes it’s me,” Veronica disingenuously sniffled. “I’ve been looking for you since I finished my routine.”

“You mean your lesbian sex show,” the platinum blonde, who turned out to be Cindy corrected.

“Performance art,” Veronica said correcting the correction. 

“Here I was so naïve I thought you freaked out and went home and I’d lost my best friend,” Veronica whimpered this time honestly tearing up. “But, you were really having a ménage à trois! I was worried sick.”

Realizing it was Veronica who caught them the auburn haired girl’s panic abated. “Bullshit Veronica. Don’t play the angry girlfriend card,” Kate said. 

Recognizing Kate was the other girl hugging her friend Veronica quietly cursed. She missed an important detail in her hastily devised scheme. Veronica had been unaware that Kate Yelneya was the girl standing behind Betty molesting her. Because Kate like Veronica was also a manipulative rich girl from a big city she saw through the raven haired girl’s ruse in a New York minute.

“OK busted,” Veronica smirked. “I may not feel too betrayed, but that doesn’t mean I’m not hurt.”

“Or that you’re my girlfriend,” Betty observed coldly.

“Well the entire school has kinda been referring to you two as Beronica since you guys kissed. So yeah there’s that,” Cindy informed Betty. 

“Whose side are you on?” Betty asked.

“I guess everybody’s whose sick of the never ending lesbian subtext that has been going on between Betty and Veronica for what seems like decades,” Cindy asserted.  
Betty and Veronica both sneered.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Betty declared lamely. 

Veronica smirked. “Looked to me like you three ladies were playing a game of Sapphic Clue. Betty Cooper in the Library with the Cheerleaders.”

“It’s all you and Cheryl’s fault anyway,” Cindy accused. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “How? In what way is the three of you sneaking off to have an impromptu orgy my fault?”

“Seriously?” Kate asked. “You and Cheryl dreamed up a routine that was basically an excuse for you pussysluts to put on a live action porno. After violently groping each other in public, you two ripped your clothes off and finish by having the hottest make-out session ever at any of Cheryl’s parties.”

“It was the hottest make-out session ever at any of Cheryl’s parties,” Veronica grumbled.

“Um yeah it was,” Cindy rebutted as she absent mindedly caressed Betty’s stomach. “I’ve been a cheerleader since I started high school. I’ve been to a lot of the post-game parties here and yeah it was the hottest make-out session ever at any of Cheryl’s parties.” 

“I’m not here to argue the extent of my sluttiness,” Veronica huffed. “I wanted to talk with you Betty, but you weren’t around after my live action porno. I started looking for you and then I heard you… um… moaning and I um…” Veronica rambled blushing a deep pink.

“You got jealous,” Kate observed kissing Betty’s shoulder.

“Really you were jealous?” Betty squeezed out of her vertical three-way and ran to hug Veronica. 

“You’re drunk,” Veronica said as soon as she smelled the fusion of various alcohols Betty’s breathe. “But yeah I was jealous.” Betty hugged Veronica their naked chests pushing together.

“Don’t you know you’re my forever girl?” She whispered in the brunet’s ear. 

“I do now,” Veronica answered staring into Betty’s pupil blown eyes. Betty surprised Veronica by kissing softly.

“Aw that’s sweet,” Cindy said hugging Kate.

“Miss Cooper do I taste something other than alcohol on your lips?” the brunet asked only half-jokingly as they broke their kiss. 

Betty blushed.

“It almost tastes like pussy,” Veronica teased. 

“No… not really,” Betty mumbled her face changing a deep pink.

“Umm yeah, I’m pretty sure you taste a little like pussy,” Veronica accused feeling a twinge of jealousy. “I’ve tasted enough to know.”

“Really? And just how much pussy have you tasted Miss Lodge?” Betty asked turning the tables on her friend.

This time it was Veronica who blushed. “Not that many.”

“So are we going to have sex?” Kate interrupted. “I’m just trying to make sure we’re all on the same page.”

“Definitely, but first I have a cunning plan to rid Riverdale of Cheryl and her bitch clique. I’m gonna need you guys to help me.” The horny brunet informed the girls.

Veronica explained her plan to her more than willing accomplices. As Kate and Cindy got dressed Veronica asked them to give her and Betty about ten minutes to get prepped then told them to go find Cheryl.

Their sable haired ringleader instructed the girls when they found Cheryl to tell her, “Veronica’s special surprise is waiting for you in your bedroom.”

Lastly she stressed the girls were to switch on the camcorder and record the cheerleader orgy that Veronica assured them was going to happen. “Make sure you take the camcorder when leave tonight after the First Annual River Vixen Orgy is done,” Veronica said with a wicked grin.

“Annual River Vixen Orgy, I like the sound of that,” Cindy chirped.

“Next year the squad can make it a charity event,” Kate said wryly. 

For the next few minutes the coconspirators howled with laughter at the idea of having an Annual River Vixen Charity Orgy. Each girl adding more suggestive activities.

“Have a pie eating contest,” Cindy suggested

“Maybe even sell t-shirts,” Betty giggled.

“I survived the River Vixen’s Annual Charity Orgy and all I got was an Orgasm and this lousy shirt,” the irrepressible brunet added.

Veronica had not had this much socially unacceptable fun since she left New York. She was finally starting to believe she might fit in here at Riverdale.

“Come on Betty it’s time for phase two of Operating Redhead Redemption,” Veronica said as she grabbed Betty’s arm practically dragging the blonde girl behind her.

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked stumbling to try and keep up with the surprisingly agile smaller girl.

“It’s for the good of humanity, or at least the humanity at Riverdale High.” 

“Yeah that’s still pretty vague,” Betty replied.

“I’ll explain on the way,” Veronica promised uncharacteristically serious.


	13. Operating Redhead Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And why do all you Riverdale girls call me easy? Just cause I sleep around doesn’t mean I’m a total slut.” Veronica smirked unbuckling the spiked white leather dog collar and holding it out to Betty.

Veronica took Betty by the hand and ran off to Cheryl’s bedroom where she had earlier deposited the backpack her blonde friend retrieved from her home. 

Once inside Cheryl’s massive bedroom Veronica lock the door before unzipping the backpack and dumping its contents out on the ridiculously large unmade bed. 

Betty focus shifted from the contents of the backpack to the sweat soaked rumpled sheets the item laid spread across. She repressed any thoughts as to how the redhead’s bed got in its present state.

To distract her over active brain she began trying to piece together how the miscellaneous items were part of her friend’s scheme. The bag contained an assortment of surprising items. On the bed lay two specialty energy drinks, a half full bottle of Grey Gooses, a black leather corset with accompanying black G-string and black bobbed hair style wig, a white leather corset, white G-string and white bobbed hair style wig and spiked white leather dog collar with an attached chrome chain leash.

Unbeknownst to Betty these were the same dominatrix and slave outfits Veronica and Malory wore to her JBNM party. 

“Sorry I couldn’t fit the heels in the bag too,” Veronica smirked at her friend’s stunned expression.

“Um… Ronnie I don’t have a problem wearing this stuff. It’s sexy and all but isn’t there more?” Betty asked blushing. “I mean it’s hot but we’re gonna be pretty much naked. 

“Seriously?” Veronica frowned at Betty. “We’re pretty much naked right now, and I just pulled you out of an impromptu threesome.”

“To add me to your scheduled threesome I take it,” Betty observed matter-of-factly.

“These outfits are essential to the plan B.”

“Plan?” Betty asked concerned.

“Yeah we’re going to make a sex-tape,” Veronica smirked.

“Ronnie, I’m not a prude,” Betty said nervously. “but making a sex tape with you is going a little out of my comfort zone.”

Veronica stopped unpacking her revenge kit pausing to form a suitable response before speaking. “Betty if you want to get Cheryl off your ass and help free every student at Riverdale from the Red Terror that is Cheryl Blossom we need some leverage. Something that forces her to behave like a real live human.”

“OH!” Betty replied. “We’re gonna make a sex tape that we’ll use to blackmail Cheryl. So the video is never supposed to be seen by anyone.”

“Yeah that’s how blackmail sex tapes work B,” Veronica said with a smirk. “Regular sex videos are just the result of too much alcohol and a kinky idea that seemed good at the time. Believe me, I speak from experience”

“How many sex tapes have you made?” Betty asked 

“Three counting this sex tape,” Veronica replied casually. Betty eyes went wide in shock.

“We’ll talk about my New York party girl past later. You deserve to know the real Veronica Lodge before...”

“Before what?” Betty teased.

Veronica kissed her cheek. “Before we go any further with our…friendship.”

In Betty’s opinion the most disturbing of all besides the spiked white leather dog collar with an attached chrome chain leash were a pair of white ropes each with a set of red fur lined handcuffs tied to one end.

“What are these for?” Betty asked holding up the ropes with attached handcuffs.

“To tie a very naked Cheryl Blossom to her bed so she has to be rescued,” Veronica snickered.

“That’s kinda mean V.”

“Fun too,” Veronica smirked. 

“Um…” Betty interrupted the brunet again picking up the collar and chain leash.

“Yes?” Veronica said with a sigh.

“Well it’s just that and I don’t appreciate the idea of you to leading me around on a leash like I’m your pet or something,” the blonde said with a frown.

“The leash isn’t for me to lead you, it’s for you to lead me as your….,”

“Sex-pet?” Betty smiled. Veronica blushed slightly.

“Here Betty this one is yours,” Veronica said handing Betty the black outfit. When the blonde questioned Veronica giving, sweet girl-next-door Betty Cooper the black ensemble. The brunet just shrugged saying, “Good guys wear black.”

Without a hint of self-consciousness Veronica shimmied out of her damp panties, slid into her G-sting, zipped up the white corset and adjusted her breasts for maximum lust factor. Betty gawked turning bright red.

After Veronica pulled on her snowy wig she noticed the blushing blonde staring at her. “Betty! I just watched you having sex with two girls and this embarrasses you?”

“Well you’re just so hot,” Betty said as the blush spread from her face to her chest. “If it’s okay I’m going to change in the bathroom.” 

Veronica unlocked her phone and texted Dilton.

Agent 69: Q how is the picture on your end.

Dilton: The audio and picture are first rate Veronica. 

Agent 69: Who?

Q: Fine. Agent 69 I have eyes and ears on the room.

Agent 96: Did u just perv on us getting dressed?

Q: Really? I’m gonna be recording you and Betty having sex with Cheryl. 

Agent 69: More like jerking off to me and Betty having sex with Cheryl. 

Q: Perks of the job Agent 69. Q out.

The door to the bathroom open and Betty walked out, transformed from mild mannered good girl to dark temptress. The clothes were a bit small for Betty, she had bigger breasts and her hips were a bit wider than Veronica’s friend Malory. The G-string road low on her hips and the corset pushed Betty’s ample cleavage up and practically out of the lingerie. Betty even redid her eye make-up adding black lines that extended her eyes in a sort of ancient Egyptian style. 

It was the wig that really changed Betty. Her trademark blonde ponytail replaced with a raven bob which to Veronica made her look taller and more imposing.

“Fuck me,” Veronica muttered causing Betty to blush again.

“Hold still,” Veronica instructed as she smeared Betty’s left thigh with an odd smelling cotton ball. While the liquid was still wet Veronica placed a piece of waxy paper on Betty’s upper leg and rubbed vigorously. When she peeled the paper away Betty had a faux monochrome rose vine tattoo on her leg.

“I have the same one on my right leg. It’ll help mask our identity,” Veronica explained turning so Betty could see her thigh tattoo.

“Wow somebody’s been binge watching the Mission Impossible movies,” Betty giggled.

“Here Babe,” Veronica said handing the pair of ropes and handcuffs to Betty. 

“Remember handcuff Cheryl Bombshell to posts on her headboard,” Veronica instructed her friend.

“Right handcuff you and Cheryl to her bed,” Betty taunted. 

“No!”

Betty giggled. “You’re so easy.”

“And why do all you Riverdale girls call me easy? Just cause I sleep around doesn’t mean I’m a total slut.” Veronica smirked unbuckling the spiked white leather dog collar and holding it out to Betty.

“Veronica you promised I wouldn’t have to wear this,” Betty whined.

“Way to blow that femme fatale image Mistress Betty,” Veronica snarked. “The collar is for me, but I want you to fasten it around my neck. It’ll help you get into the whole domination mode.” 

Betty smiled and enthusiastically placed the collar around her friend’s throat, buckling it just a little too tight. “Ouch!” Veronica complained. Betty felt a tingle run down her spine.

She tugged the leash jerking Veronica toward her. “Good girl,” Betty cooed petting her friend’s head like she was rewarding a dog. “You be a good girl and Mistress Betty will give you a treat.”

“You’re getting into the dominatrix role surprisingly easy,” Veronica said being to doubt of the veracity of Betty’s good girl image. 

Betty yanked her leash again. “Bad Ronnie, you don’t speak till I say you can.”

“Cute.”

Feeling bold the blond seductress jerked Veronica’s leash again. “No, bad sex pet.”

“Ok Betty you pull that God damn chain one more time and I’ll yank your G-string so far up your ass it will take a team of surgeons and a trained spelunker to get it out,” Veronica warned.

Before the disagreement could escalate the locked door knob rattled. Veronica pulled the leash out of Betty’s hand and ran to unlock the door then sprinted back to the bathroom dragging Betty with her.

Nervously hiding in the bathroom with Betty whispered, “Ronnie I don’t know if I can do this I never made a sex tape before.”

“It’s not that hard. You just have to forget the camera is there,” Veronica said flatly. 

“Yeah where is the camera?”

“Here drink this,” the dark haired girl said quickly changing the subject. She handed Betty an energy drink. “All of it.”

“Ugh! It tastes like rubbing alcohol,” Betty complained after gulping the concoction down in one long nervous swallow.

“That’s cause I diluted it with Grey Goose,” Veronica replied.

Already feeling the effects of the strange brew Betty hugged Veronica tightly and slurred in her ear, “Veronica Lodge you’re the bestest friend I ever had.” Veronica’s eyes filled with tears hopping for Betty’s sake that wasn’t the case.

From inside the bedroom the girls heard the arrogant redhead’s voice. “Nice surprise. Locking me out of my room. I’m thrilled that I left my horny sycophants for this,” Cheryl said sarcastically.

Veronica grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Remember Betty act like Cheryl, a cold unfeeling bitch out for her own amusement and this will work,” Veronica whispered into her friend’s ear. “And most importantly…”

“Don’t handcuff Cheryl to her bed.” 

“No handcuff Cheryl to her bed.”

Betty giggled. On a whim she pinched Veronica’s butt.

“Your horny drunk. That’s perfect,” Veronica said kissing her cheek.

Cheryl was turning to leave her bedroom and return to her private cheerleader on cheerleader party going on downstairs when the door to the bathroom slammed open and Mistress Betty sashayed out. 

Cheryl gasped at the vulgar sight of Betty dressed in black holding the end of a chrome chain in one hand and the bottle of Grey Goose vodka mixed with the energy drink in her other.

“Well this just got interesting,” Cheryl commented. “I’m beginning to like my surprise after all.”

“Oh I’m not your surprise,” Betty said in a husky voice. “She is.” Betty pulled on the leash and Veronica meekly stepped out of the bathroom head bowed. 

She led her friend to Cheryl and handed the redhead Veronica’s leash. Betty grabbed a handful of Cheryl’s red hair forcibly yanked her head back and poured the vodka concoction in her mouth and over the flame haired girl’s naked breasts. 

When she was through playing Betty handed the bottle to Cheryl. She then spun on the balls of her feet and sauntered toward the sex stained bed.

“You’re a pair of kinky little bitches aren’t you?” Cheryl said somewhat amazed. 

“Glad to see you dressed for our fun tonight bitch,” Betty comment. Cheryl   
was totally naked, her body glistening with sweat.  
“Ginger wanted to show me how motivated she was by my performance,” Cheryl shrugged. 

Making certain she had Cheryl’s attention Betty lewdly crawled up on the massive bed and spun around on the mattress so she was sitting facing Cheryl. . Her legs spread open dangling off the edge of the rumpled mattress Betty leaned back one arm stretched behind her for support the other pulling aside the G-string.

Betty looked Cheryl in the eyes. “Let’s give your pet something to eat.”

“Heel bitch,” Cheryl ordered yanking Veronica’s chain and leading her to her friend. Once by her bed Cheryl seized the nape of Veronica’s neck, forcing her to kneel. The cruel redhead then shoved Veronica’s head between Betty’s legs. 

“Start licking like a kitten slut,” the fiery haired girl ordered her slave.

Without hesitation Veronica pressed her red lips to Betty’s slit. Her tongue parted her friend’s labia as Veronica gave Betty’s pussy a very lewd French kiss. 

“Ronnie I’m starting to believe all of those stories I read online about the infamous New York party girl Veronica Lodge were really true,” Cheryl mocked.

Betty watched fascinated as Veronica began to make out with her vagina, kissing her deeply before pulling back and tenderly licking the wetness from her mound. Betty closed hers eyes and tilted her head back. A moan escaped the wholesome girl’s mouth followed by a yelp of surprise as she felt a cold liquid splash her. Her eye’s snapped open to see Cheryl upending the vodka bottle dousing Veronica and her pussy with the cold alcohol.

“What the fuck Cheryl!” Betty yelled. “That burns!”

“You two are my sex-toys and I want to play,” Cheryl said as she tossed the leash to Betty. 

Cheryl climbed onto her bed and slinked toward the mountain of pillows lining the headboard. Laying on the pillows their fiery-haired mistress salaciously reclined stretching her body over the silk sheets luridly stained from her and Veronica’s afternoon of sex.

“Strip for me girls. Your mistress commands it.” Cheryl emphasized her demand by clapping her hands twice.

“We need music Cheryl,” Betty almost whispered.

“It’s Mistress Blossom, and I’m certain Ronnie remembers the password to my laptop,” Cheryl informed Betty her eyes gleaming wickedly.

To avoid Betty asking her what Cheryl was talking about Veronica leapt up and hurried to the computer. After logging on she found Cheryl’s music folders, and chose Keep Your Hands to Yourself by the Georgia Satellites. 

Veronica and Betty ground on each other more than danced for the first few minutes. When she saw the look of confusion in Betty’s eyes Veronica took the lead and undressed her find, molesting the blonde as she did so. Once naked Betty mirrored Veronica’s performance until the only covering they had on were their wigs. 

As the song wound down the girls strutted to the foot of the bed, spun to face each other kissing passionately. Finishing their kiss the girl separated flanking the bed. Betty slid across the red silk sheets toward Cheryl from the right hand side and Veronica from the left. Cheryl spread her arms beckoning the girls to come to her.

Leaning over Cheryl’s chest Betty grabbed Veronica’s neck and roughly pressed her lips to her friend’s. Abruptly breaking their kiss Betty shoved Veronica’s still open mouth down over top of Cheryl’s left breast. As Veronica attempted to suck the ginger’s entire breast into her mouth Betty smiling lewdly as she lowered her lips to Cheryl’s other breast.

“Fuck Veronica this is soooo much better with another girl,” the aroused ginger cooed. If Betty heard her antagonist’s comment she ignored it for the moment.

The girls came up for air again passionately kissing each other over the sweat glazed body of Cheryl Blossom.

Betty pulled away from her friend and forcefully kissed Cheryl allowing her tongue to fully enter the shocked redhead’s mouth. Cheryl had a hard time accepting that the temptress French kissing her was her timid childhood friend. 

Veronica returned to the ginger’s adorably freckled breasts, nibbling and sucking on her rock hard nipples.

If Cheryl was having trouble dealing with the fact she was making out with straight laced Betty Cooper what the blonde said next completely shook her preconceived notions of the girl. “If you don't mind Veronica, I’d like to see if this ginger slut’s pussy actually tastes like ginger.” 

Veronica pulled her mouth off of Cheryl’s left breast with wet pop. Switching places with Betty she began kissing the fiery haired bitch.

Betty licked Cheryl’s neck, seeing Veronica’s hickey her stomach cramped knowing what Cheryl meant by her earlier comment. Refusing to show either of them how hurt she was Betty began sucking and chewing on the skin till she left her own bruise on the snowy throat.

While Cheryl and Veronica were kissing Betty licked her way down the redhead’s body, nipping across her mistress’s tight stomach, kissing her hips, licking up and down her inner thighs. The aggressive blonde placed a hand on each of Cheryl’s knees and pushed her legs open wider giving full access to her slick pussy. Betty paused for a moment unsure if she was willing to fuck her daily tormentor. Knowing that Veronica was counting on her stiffen Betty resolve, slowly sticking out her tongue she licked Cheryl’s girl juice trying her best to savor the flavor. Having no other options she clamped her mouth over the ginger’s pussy aggressively fucking Cheryl with her tongue.

Veronica pulled away from Cheryl’s kiss swollen lips and made her way back down to her nipples. Roughly biting and gnawing at them before sliding down the Cheryl’s body.

“Betty baby I think it’s time to let a professional take over,” Veronica whispered into her friend’s ear. 

“Ronnie you’re only a professional if you get paid for doing something,” Betty whispered back.

“We’ll talk later baby,” Veronica promised. “I have a lot I need to tell you that I wish I didn’t have to say.”

Betty moved her face away from Cheryl’s dripping pussy and kissed Veronica deeply. “And, I wish that kiss didn’t taste like Cheryl’s snatch.” Betty teased. Veronica giggled trading places with the blond girl.

“By pure dumb luck I hid the handcuffs under the pillow on your side of the bitch,” Veronica whispered to her coconspirator. “And…”

“…remember only handcuff Cheryl to the bed. I got it baby,” Betty grinned. nibbling her way back up Cheryl’s body she lingered placing another hickey on the ginger’s pale neck before passionately kissing Cheryl again.

Betty stopped kissing Cheryl. “Just watch the show baby,” she breathed softly into Cheryl’s ear. “Veronica and I are gonna make your wildest fantasies come true. Keep watching that pussyslut eat you.” Betty gently slid away from Cheryl to retrieve the handcuffs.

The publicly prim Blossom heiress lay on her sex stained silk sheets mesmerized by the New York debutant sucking at her clit. Hypnotized by the bobbing white haired girl between her thighs Cheryl forgot Betty was even in the room giving the blond the opportunity to surreptitiously tie the ropes securely to the bed posts.

Veronica lapped at Cheryl’s clit with her tongue then switched to sucking away at it like she was giving Cheryl a blowjob. For several minutes Veronica randomly alternated between licking, sucking and finally chewing the copper-haired cheerleader’s clit. 

The brunet gently slid a finger in Cheryl’s drenched slit, moving it vigorously in and out all the while lapping and flicking at her labia. Veronica roughly bit the redhead’s clit as she placed two fingers inside of the ginger pussy hooking her fingers up to stimulate Cheryl’s G spot.

She could feel the orgasm coming on. Muted by the rush of blood in her ears Cheryl heard a strange clicking noise. Betty leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Let me have you arm baby,” Betty ordered.

“Why?” Cheryl whispered.

“It’s part of the fun,” Betty lied.

“Are you two planning on tying me up?”

Betty felt panic quickly replacing lust as she mentally scrambled to concoct a plausible answer on the spot. The truth being Veronica planned adding to Cheryl’s humiliation by leaving her tied to her bed for the cheerleaders downstairs to eventually discover. However Betty was fairly confident that in this case honesty was definitely not the best policy.

“Yeah baby, you’ll be all wrapped up for us to play with like a Christmas present,” Betty said hoping the redhead was had a domination kink.

“Or a birthday present for your best friend,” Cheryl whispered.  
The two girls then did something they hadn’t done in years; they smiled lovingly at each other. Overcome with sudden emotion Betty kissed Cheryl softly, unsure if she still agreed with Veronica’s plan. 

Breaking the kiss Betty said, “Yeah Cherbear like a birthday present.” 

Leaning across the glassy eyed redhead Betty gently took Cheryl’s left arm and locked the handcuffs to her wrist, her breasts daggling tantalizingly in front of the fiery haired girl’s face. To the blond girl’s surprise Cheryl’s only reaction was to suck one of Betty’s nipples into her mouth.

As Betty pulled away Cheryl released her nipple with a loud wet pop. The redhead was so close to climaxing she didn’t care she was freely giving up control of the situation, a very non-Cheryl Blossom thing to do.

Betty tenderly took Cheryl’s right hand in her hand, interlacing their fingers. Gently she raised the redhead’s hand to her mouth placing soft kisses across her knuckles. When Betty felt her childhood playmate had let her guard down she locked her wrist into the remaining handcuff with a loud clack.

Cheryl moaned as she felt the tension building this was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She couldn't hold it back any longer, the flame haired beauty screamed as waves of pleasure surge from her pussy up her spine exploding in her head. 

Her legs tightened as her muscles contracted clamping Veronica’s head between her thighs. Screaming she arched her back futilely she pulling at the ropes binding her. A hot liquid squirted from her pussy covering Veronica’s face and chest. At the height of her climax Cheryl’s shrieks echoed throughout Thornhill turned into a ghastly wail as the sound reverberated down the mansion’s myriad of twisting corridors.


	14. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Ronnie, I’m not like you,” Betty said matter-of-factly. “I’m not some avenging dark knight. I just kept imagining my childhood friend naked and tied up to her ridiculously massive bed while her quote-unquote friends ridiculed her.”

As the fiery haired beauty’s climax subsided her legs slipped open releasing her vise grip on Veronica’s head. While Cheryl’s was coming down from her orgasm induce endorphin high without a word the raven haired girl stood up and quickly stuffed their sex role-play outfits into her backpack in which she had previously put her phone. Her revenge scheme seemingly completed she silently exited Cheryl’s bedroom. Betty took this as her cue to slip off the oversized bed and trailing in Veronica’s wake abandon the bound girl.

As soon as the decadent duo entered the hallway outside of Cheryl’s bedroom Betty grabbed Veronica’s arm. Veronica stopped walking and spun around to face her friend. “How are you doing B?” she asked concerned.

Betty didn’t answer her. The blonde girl just pulled Veronica into a hug kissing the petite brunet passionately.

“Oh God Ronnie that was so fucking hot!” Betty moaned breaking their kiss. 

“If I knew watching me having sex with the biggest bitch in the state turned you on I would have kissed Cheryl at cheerleader try outs instead you,” Veronica joked. 

“Fuck that,” Betty replied “After our kiss I didn’t give a fuck if there even was a cheer squad to join.”

“And, here at the time I thought I had totally trashed your happy life in Riverdale,” Veronica said in mock surprise.

Tears running down her cheeks Betty hugged Veronica again. “I’m so grateful you came into my life.”

“Right back at you B.” 

Betty felt her Veronica Manipulation Sense tingle. “Veronica how did you know I would help you seduce Cheryl?” the suspicious blond asked.

“I didn’t,” Veronica smirked. “Just chalking that up to a happy accident.”

“Then why did you bring two outfits?” Betty interrogated her eye’s narrowing.

“Well you see…”

“Yes V,” Betty asked her eyes narrowing.

“After I dug those costumes out of my closet I couldn’t decide which one I wanted to wear. I mean I look hot as fuck in either one. So I packed both and was gonna wait and see what kinda mood I was in when the time came for me to seduce Cheryl,” Veronica explained honestly.

“Really?” Betty asked skeptically letting go of Veronica and taking a step back from her friend.

“Yes B really. My plan was to lure her into her room, have sex with her and chain her to her bed by myself,” Veronica huffed. 

“Anyway it’s not like it would be first the time I seduced Princess Blossom,” Veronica added without thinking.

“Excuse me?!” Betty shouted. “How long have you two been fucking each other?”

“What?” Veronica reposted realizing her Freudian slip too late. 

“How. Long. Have. You. Two. Been. Fucking!” 

“Technically just today,” the raven haired cheerleader said sheepishly.

“Technically?”

“Yeah we’ve been making out for about a week. But never really had sex until today,” Veronica informed her friend, stupidly hoping somehow this would ease Betty’s unwarranted anger.

“Wait. Where did you two have sex?” Betty pressed.

“In the gym,” Veronica mumbled, managing to blushed.

“After we left? After you asked me to pick you up at your house later? After what Cheryl did to me?!”

“Yes B,” Veronica said with a sigh. “I fucked the shit out of Cheryl in our high school gym this morning because of what she did to you.”

“WHAT?!” Betty shouted more out of disbelief than jealousy.

“What the fuck Betty I caught you in a naked cheerleader huddle with two other women!” Veronica shouted back. “Don’t lecture me about morality.” 

“Your sluttiness is not what this is about,” Betty insulted. “You had sex with the girl who humiliated me, your best friend.”

“It was all part of my…”

“Plan?” Betty snarled.

“Yeah B. After she hurt you I was determined to destroy the only thing that matters to Cheryl since her suspiciously too close brother died.”

“What her pussy?”

“No Betts, her image,” Veronica said calmly. “That was why I had you tie her up. Poetic Justice.”

“Poetic Justice?”

“Yeah she tried to humiliate you and I wanted you to be the one who humiliated her. The iconoclast who smashed the bullshit self-righteous superior image she created.”

“So yeah I fucked Cheryl Blossom. I used sex, one of my best weapons, to get that ginger bitch to drop her guard enough for me to destroy her world. I literally fucked her for everybody she’s figuratively fucked.”

“Sorry if my big city girl sluttiness offends you Elizabeth Cooper, but I used my loose morals to help all the defenseless kids in my new hometown!”

Betty really hated how Veronica always seemed to be able to paint herself as a victim of circumstance, like she had no choice in her action. How not forgiving her made you into the bad guy.

“Ronnie do you even know why I’m so upset?” Betty asked.

Veronica shook her head no tears trickling down her cheeks.

“It’s because of how I feel about you, about our friendship. Veronica it’s because I …” Betty began but was interrupted by Kate and Cindy rounding the corner of the hallway leading to Cheryl’s bedroom. This conversation was private, for only her and Veronica; she was not ready for their friendship status to become Monday’s number one gossip topic at Riverdale High. 

“We’ll talk later V.” Betty smiled and Veronica felt her heart begin to beat faster at the sight of her happy grin.

“Good, I have some things I need to tell you B.”

“You okay?” Kate asked out of breath. “We heard the most fucked up noises coming from here.”

“It was way worse in there,” Veronica smiled nodding her head toward Cheryl’s bedroom. She winked at Betty, who blushed back at her. 

“Did we interrupt something?” Kate asked picking up on the vibe between the two friends.

“No we were just gloating over what we did to the Red Menace of Riverdale,” Veronica smirked.

“You know I come from a former Soviet Republic right?” Kate asked feeling slightly hurt.

“I’m Sorry Ronnie but I couldn’t do it,” Betty interrupted.

“Um, I was there B, and I have to tell ya it looked like you did it with Cheryl to me,” Veronica quipped.

“Not the sex,” Betty corrected blushing. 

“Sex?” Cindy asked, but was ignored.

“I couldn’t be part of something so cruel. I couldn’t humiliate her that way. Leaving her naked and tied up for those evil bitches to find,” the blond girl said quietly.

“Huh?” the brunet replied confused.

“I didn’t lock Cheryl’s wrist securely in the handcuffs. If she tries she can slip out,” Betty said staring Veronica in the eyes silently daring her friend to challenge her actions.

“Betty you’re way too good hearted,” the dark haired beauty commented flatly. 

“She wasn’t always a bitch ya know,” Betty said defending her actions. “At one time me, Archie, Cheryl and her brother Jason were really close.”

“That was before her thirteenth birthday I take it,” Veronica stated.

“Yeah,” Betty said quietly.

“Back then I was the only non-redhead in the group.” Betty grinned. “One summer Cheryl and I actually dyed my hair ginger so I would fit in. My mom went into freak mode.” 

“Your mom lives in freak mode,” Veronica observed wryly.

“We called ourselves The Redheaded League,” Betty added smiling.

“Ya know that’s a Sherlock Holmes story don’t cha?” Cindy asked. Betty frowned at her.

An uneasy suspicion grew in Veronica’s mind. “Betty were you and Cheryl ever in a fishing contest when you took a walk on the ginger side?”

“Yeah Riverdale Rod and Gun Club’s Annual Fish-Off. We won first place for our age group,” Betty smiled at the memory. “Jason took a polaroid of us with the winning fish.”

“Betty what exactly did you give Cheryl for her thirteenth birthday?” Veronica asked fairly sure of the answer.

“I put the picture of us holding our prize fish in an vintage ceramic frame I found in an antique shop,” Betty replied.

“Cheryl told me she threw your present out,” Veronica mumbled to herself.

“I thought Cheryl threw my gift in the trash too. She didn’t,” Betty said with a smile. “She kept it. I saw our picture on her nightstand. Cheryl’s not as cold hearted as she puts on.”

“Okay so she’s not a total monster,” Veronica replied exasperatedly. “But she’s enough of a monster to have spent years making everyone’s life a living hell who she regarded as weaker than the Grand Miss Bitch Cheryl Blossom.”

“Sorry Ronnie, I’m not like you,” Betty said matter-of-factly. “I’m not some avenging dark knight. I just kept imagining my childhood friend naked and tied up to her ridiculously massive bed while her quote-unquote friends ridiculed her.”

“It’s okay B,” Veronica said hugging her best friend. “We still have the sex tape.”

“You guys made a sex tape with Cheryl?” Kate inquired.

“Can I get a copy?” Cindy requested. Veronica, Betty and Kate all frowned at the blonde girl.

“Let me text Q. The little prev had better have recorded our threesome with the Lucy-fre,” Veronica said as she sent off a text to her personal hacker.

Agent 69: Q please tell me you got the video

Q: Of course. 

Agent 69: Good Job. I owe u

Q: I’ll remember that

Q: U R EVIL

Agent69: Obviously

Agent69: Why specifically?

Q: What drug did you use to get her cut off all her hair?

Q: Agent 69?

Q: Veronica?

Agent 69: WHAT!!!!!!!!!

Q: Cheryl is in her bathroom cutting off her hair. 

Q: She left the bathroom door open. Don’t worry I’m recording this for posterity. 

Agent 69: HOW? 

Q: With the camera in her lap top obviously

Agent69: NO! How is she cutting her hair!

Q: Um a new thing called scissors.

“Fuck she must have slipped her cuffs,” Veronica shouted.

“I told you I left them a little loose,” Betty commented.

“Well now she’s cutting off all her hair!”

“Fuck!” Betty yelled. “What did we start?” 

“As much as I hate to say it we have to stop her.” Kate declared. 

Veronica dropped her backpack before she and Kate took off running back to Cheryl’s bedroom with Kate racing ahead of the shorter legged Veronica.

Kate beat Veronica to the gothic bed chamber, but it was empty Cheryl was missing. Gradually the two former New York girls became aware of the sound of someone humming emanating from somewhere close by. 

“She’s in the bathroom!” Veronica yelled charging past Kate.

The sight that met Veronica after she went into the bathroom is one she doubts she’ll ever forget. Cheryl was standing in front of the room’s full length mirror in a pile of fiery hair; her body covered with strands of ginger hair was tinted copper. What hair remained on her the right side of her head was already shorn off to maybe an inch from her skull. 

Cheryl was just beginning to shear the long tresses on the left side of her head when the girls burst into the bathroom. Nonchalantly she held a pair of scissors in her right hand and a long lock of red hair in her left hand as she prepared to hack it off close to her skull.

“STOP!” Both girls screamed a moment before Cindy and Betty stumbled into the bathroom.

Tightly clutching the scissors in her hand Cheryl turned casually to look in the direction of the interlopers to her self-mutilation. Her eyes were glassy and she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“Clifford and Penelope Blossom can’t take this away from me,” she said emotionlessly. 

Veronica and Kate lunged at the swaying redhead. Kate seized Cheryl’s hand holding the scissors and twisted the delirious girl’s wrist until Veronica was able to pry the shears from her grip. Kate reversed her twisting motion spinning Cheryl to the tile floor.

“Holy shit Kate who the fuck are you Kate Bourne? Where did you learn to do that?” Veronica asked in awe.

“My mom taught me,” the auburn haired girl shrugged.

Crying Betty was on the floor cradling Cheryl’s half shaved head in her lap. “Help me get her up,” Betty pleaded. “I think she needs a doctor.”

“Not you! You’ve done enough already!” the blonde hissed at Veronica when she moved to lend a hand.

“Betty I was only trying to…” Veronica started to explain.

“You’re as big monster as Cheryl ever was! Just get the fuck out!” Betty screamed.

“She’s upset. You know she doesn’t mean it,” Cindy said quietly to the teary eyed brunet.

In her heart Veronica knew Betty was right. She wanted to be good; she had tried so hard to become a good girl. Foolishly the dark haired beauty thought Riverdale was her renaissance, a chance to become a kinder, more carrying person, but it was all a delusion. No matter how hard she tried New York Veronica always lurked beneath the surface waiting to reemerge and take control.

Veronica had no coherent memory after leaving Cheryl’s bathroom. She vaguely recalled gathering her backpack from the hallway. Not concerned about getting dressed she stumbled downstairs still nude. 

Somehow she ended up in the impromptu practice hall with the gaggle of semi-clothed cheerleaders who had been shaken out of their own debauchery by the noises emanating from events upstairs. 

Cheryl’s screams of ecstasy followed shortly by the shouts of panic from the other girls had echoed throughout this wing of the mansion loud enough to disrupt the cheerleader orgy which had spontaneously erupted after Veronica and Cheryl’s earlier pornographic routine. The cheerleaders were asking the naked brunet what was going on but she shoved past them to her duffle pulling out a pair of white athletic shoes that she slipped on her feet without bothering to tie them. 

As Veronica was about to shoulder her workout bag she became vaguely aware of being naked. She happened to noticed a large Riverdale Bulldog’s hoodie one of the cheerleaders must have taken from a football player. New York Veronica wanted the sweat shirt so she just took it. The brunet pilfered the oversized garment without a second thought. After slipping the hoodie over her nude figure the reawakened Bitch of Manhattan shouldered her bags then unsympathetically walked out on the pandemonium unfolding at Thornhill and into the furious storm thundering outside the mansion.


	15. The Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My trophy case,” Veronica stated. “I literally have a silk pillow case that I keep all of the panties from the girls I fucked in New York in.” Kate looked at her still confused.
> 
> “I always took my playmate’s panties with me as a souvenir and added them to my collection.”

It was a dark and stormy night. A solitary figure dressed in an oversized dark blue hooded sweat shirt and water logged white sneakers staggered through the downpour. The traveler hauled a sopping wet duffle bag over one shoulder and a drench backpack over the other. Vision obscured by the hooded shirt’s drooping rain soaked cowl the miserable hiker stumbled along into the inky black night, unable to see anything farther than a few feet ahead.

Wind whipped the cold rain in random directions as lightening flashed overhead briefly illuminating the lonely country road and surrounding leafless forest. The tempest raging around the forlorn traveler was nothing compared to the tempest raging inside her. Stumbling along the icy asphalt being pelted by the freezing downpour Veronica kept replaying the night in her mind attempting to identify the exact moment it all went wrong.

The cold combined with the drama at Thornhill numbed Veronica’s mind. She found. She found it hard to think coherently, the order of events becoming jumbled in her memory. The one thing she was sure of was how everything had been going according to plan, and then suddenly it all derailed. 

In flash of mental clarity brighter than the lightening flashing around her Veronica at last pinpointed the catalyst of catastrophe. “It was that fucking picture!” she yelled into the darkness. 

In her mind she relived the finals moment of her false triumph before it was abruptly transformed to complete ruin. The plan failed because the dark haired seductress had factored into her tactics neither Cheryl’s previously unknown bondage sex-play fetish or that Betty and Cheryl were rekindling their former friendliness. 

Cheryl’s secret kink combined with Veronica’s prowess at oral gratification brought the sadistic fiery haired girl to a climax the likes of which had never been experienced by anyone ever in her archaic family estate. All that was then required for Veronica’s cunning plan to succeed was for Betty to lock Cheryl’s wrists in the restraints binding the redhead to her bed posts. 

“And, that’s when every fucking thing went to shit!” she shrieked into raging thunderstorm. 

After Cheryl’s mind shattering orgasm Veronica’s plan quickly fell apart. In what the rain soaked girl suspected was a drug induced stupor Cheryl decided hacking off her beautiful hair would be a fuck you to her phsycho parents. Betty somewhat justifiably blamed Veronica for Cheryl’s actions. In response to the chaos Veronica slipped back into uncaring New York Bitch mode. Like she had done so many times when she lived in Manhattan the self-centered dark haired girl simply walked away from the mess she created.

It seemed like hours to Veronica since she began her dismal trek on the deserted highway. At first several cars roared past her. She recognized Betty’s vehicle, most likely rushing Cheryl to Riverdale’s hospital. The rest of those cars she identified as belonging to the other cheerleaders who were swiftly fleeing the scene. However, after the initial rush of activity the road had been undisturbed, devoid of life and very dark.

Subtlety the road around Veronica began to change color. The inky black night was rapidly turning to a navy bluish, then a blue-gray and finally a light ashy hue. Oddly rain drops began to sparkle before splashing on the pavement. The despondent girl developed a faint shadow that stretched from her damp feet to be swallowed up farther out where the dark night remained untouched. She was suddenly surrounded by a halo of bright white light.

Turning into the illumination Veronica was momentarily blinded by a pair of intense glowing orbs. Beyond the dazzling light she saw a small movement, and then something was blocking one of the shining spheres. Shielding her eyes with her hands Veronica was barely able to discern a figure standing before her. It appeared to be a woman with her blonde hair in a ponytail.

“Betty?” Veronica asked hopefully to the figure standing in the beams from a car’s headlights.

“No Veronica,” she answered. “It’s Cindy. Me and Kate have been looking for you since Betty drove Cheryl to the hospital.”

“Uh-huh,” the soaking wet brunet mumbled.

“Hey it’s really awful out here would you like to get in Kate’s car?”

“Oh, okay,” Veronica replied weakly, robotically moving toward the shelter of the vehicle.

The tiny blond girl took the rain soaked brunet’s bags and tossed the soggy luggage onto the backseat. Walking through the icy storm left her limbs stiff, reliving the events at Thornhill left remind dazed the Cindy had to help Veronica get into the car. Cindy slid onto the passenger seat next to Veronica, hugging the freezing girl to warm her up. 

The drenched girl leaned her head on Cindy’s shoulder trembling from the cold. Cindy pulled the icy rain soaked hood off so Veronica’s hair could start to dry. The nurturing blonde girl noticed a watery drop of blood trickling from a red line running down Veronica’s left nostril.

“Veronica how did you get your nose cut?” She asked concerned.

“Huh? My nose is cut?” Veronica whipped her nose with the back of her hand, coming away with a bright red smear. “Cheryl must have nicked me with her scissor,” she said nonplussed. 

Veronica shivered as her body warmed, steam rising from her drenched garment. Not a word was spoken during the ride back to Riverdale, the icy rain drops pelting the windshield were the only sound breaking the silence. 

Kate pulled up in front of Pembroke as the rain abated. Veronica was asleep in Cindy’s arms. “Just take her inside. I’ll get our stuff and join you,” Kate instructed her friend.

While the auburn haired girl unloaded her vehicle Cindy nearly carried the listless brunet to the front door. “Baby I need your keys to get inside,” Cindy whispered in Veronica’s ear.

“No, just knock Smithers will unlock the door,” Veronica replied quietly. Cindy wanting to get Veronica out of the cold night air as fast as possible pounded on the door hard enough to rattle the glass.

A huffing and puffing Smithers hurried to answer the door, his eye filled with concern at the sight of the bedraggled girl Cindy was holding. “Is Miss Lodge injured?” Smithers asked stepping forward to take Veronica in his arms.

“Miss Lodge is fine just a little worm out from practice.” Waving Smithers off Cindy informed the concerned man.

“I’ll take Veronica to her room and get her in a hot bath,” Cindy informed the older man. 

Smithers raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mean it like it sounded,” Cindy giggled.

“Where can I put this stuff?” Kate groaned as she lugged all of their bags into the building.

“Come with me Miss,” Smithers took a few duffels from the struggling girl. “How’s your mother? I knew her in London.” The pair continued their conversation about Kate’s mother as Cindy led Veronica to her room.

“Veronica we need to put a butterfly bandage on that cut or you may end up with a scar,” Cindy observed and she examined the wound.

“Scars are cool. Chicks dig’em,” Veronica said wryly.

“Okay babe let me pull this wet thing off of you and then it’s into a hot shower,” Cindy instructed. “Arms up.”

Veronica raised her arm and Cindy tugged the drenched garment off the wet girl.   
“Shit Veronica you’re naked!” Cindy shouted after wrestling the soaked shirt off her. Cindy just stood there holding the dripping hoodie in her hands ogling the chilly brunet. 

“Like what you see?” New York Veronica purred. “Come on babe let me get you wet in the shower.” 

Aroused by the erotic vision of in front of her Cindy nodded mutely, quickly stripping out of her clothes. Smirking Veronica slowly raised her arm holding her hand out to Cindy, enthralled by Veronica’s beauty the blonde girl reached out and grasped the brunet’s hand. 

New York Veronica smiled, this was one of her favorite games. When she lived in Manhattan Veronica and her friends found that charming someone into bed was too easy so they invented a game to make it more challenging. The basic tenet of their vulgar sport was to find a couple, then flip a coin to determine which partner they would seduce and as a grand finale have sex with their victim as near as possible to the person’s significant other without being caught. The girl who had sex the closet to her fucktoy’s other half won; usually they wager was no more than a drink for ruining people’s lives for sport.

Veronica hadn’t played her favorite seduction game since she made-out with Archie at Cheryl’s party, and without her own New York bitch clique the whole episode was no fun. Actually it was awful, in the city she never cared about the people she seduced into betraying their better half, but here in Riverdale things were different. For the first time she was emotionally involved with her victims, she witnessed the aftermath of her dalliance first hand, and that was what had cowed New York Veronica so Riverdale Veronica could emerge.

Now New York Veronica was in charge again and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Once the shower began gushing hot water Veronica dragged Cindy under the steamy spray. She held the blonde girl close and stared into her blue eyes. “Thanks for warming me up on the ride home Cindy, now how about I return the favor and warm you up baby.”

Veronica held Cindy’s face in her hands as she pressed their lips together in a increasingly passionate series of kisses. The brunet kissed her partner’s jawline, nibbled on her ear and then licked down her neck.

The hot water cascaded around the girls hiding their carnal betrayal in clouds of steam. Veronica lowered her head touching the tip of my tongue to one of Cindy’s stiff nipples. The blonde girl moaned as the dark hair seductress swirled the tip of her tongue over her pink areola.

Having lavished enough attention on Cindy’s left breast Veronica switched to her neglected right breast. She covered it with kisses before taking her nipple into her mouth. 

“Don’t leave any marks,” Cindy pleaded. Back when she played this game with her friends New York Veronica always made sure to leave bruises in very compromising parts of her fucktoy’s body. But this was Riverdale so she restrained herself.

The raven haired succubus flipped her tongue against the new rigid nipple and then sucked, hard. Opening her mouth wider Veronica pulled half of Cindy’ ample breast into her mouth, staring up into the blonde girl’s eyes then breaking the suction the boob jiggled free with an audible pop. 

Standing up the raven haired beauty closed her lips over Cindy’s forcing her tongue into the blond girl’s mouth.

Veronica thrust her knee forward pushing Cindy’s legs apart. The blond separated her legs willingly, resting her hands on the brunet girl’s tight ass for leverage and lewdly thrust against her thigh. Cindy began gyrating her sensitive clit wildly against Veronica’s thigh. The couple’s hips moved in rhythm to their tongues as they eagerly kissed.

Close to orgasm Cindy ground harder, causing the skin Veronica’s thigh to become red from irritation. The brunet slipped her hand between her legs, rubbing energetically at her own clit attempting to join Cindy in her orgasm.

Almost in sync the girls climaxed, shouting in pleasure through the steam, no longer caring if their infidelity was discovered. 

“Fuuucckkk!” Cindy whimpered, grabbing Veronica’s hair and pulling her into a last passionate kiss.

“Thanks for warming me up baby,” Veronica smirked. 

“We better get dressed Kate is going to wander where we are,” the dark haired seductress observed. This was New York Veronica favorite part of the game. 

Cindy’s eyes widened as her sex numbed brain realized what she had done. “Oh God!” Cindy almost cried.

Veronica left the trembling girl in the shower and went into her room to get dressed. She wasn’t in the mood to wear clothes tonight, but she had guests so the wanton host put on a long t-shirt, the hem of which ended just below her ass.

Cindy stumbled into the bedroom crying. “Veronica! Please don’t tell Kate! I really like Kate. I don’t want to lose her!”

“Tell Kate what?” The brunet bitch tilted her head in mock contemplation. “Oh you mean how you just betrayed her with another beautiful woman.”

Standing naked and still dripping wet from their shower with tears in her eyes Cindy weakly nodded her head.

“Honey I forgot we had sex by the time I left my bathroom. That was just a stress reliever don’t make it out to be more than it was.”  
“Really Veronica? You’re not gonna say anything?” Cindy stopped crying a hopeful look in her eyes.

“Don’t have to babe. You screamed so loud when you came I think the whole building heard you.” Veronica smirked.

“Well fuck her anyway,” Cindy said her face red with anger. “If she wants us to be exclusive than she better make a commitment to me. Not just treat me like a fuckbuddy.”

“Must be a Riverdale thing,” Veronica muttered in shock. This was the first time she could ever recall the game actually strengthened a relationship.

Veronica’s phone pinged; it was a text from Kate.

Kate: I’m in your kitchen. Made us some black tea.

Veronica: Thanks. We’ll come to U

“Cindy get dressed, Kate made tea for us,” Veronica said nonchalantly to Cindy as if not ten minutes ago they were fucking in her shower.

The girls got dressed in silence, walked to the kitchen in silence and sat around the Lodge’s kitchen table drinking their tea in silence. Veronica was wondering about how to hook up with Kate later. Cindy despite her outburst was too guilt ridden to look at or speak to Veronica or Kate. Kate just sat quietly observing the uneasy interaction of her two friends. When the girls finished having the most awkward tea in Pembroke history Kate asked Veronica to stay and help her clean up.

“You don’t remember the first time we met do you Veronica?” Kate asked as she cleared the table.

“Sure,” Veronica replied in a bored tone leaning against the table watching the Ukrainian girl work. “It was at cheerleader try outs, after Betty and I made out and then made the team.”

“No actually it was in the City,” Kate corrected her, placing their tea cups in the sink.

The Auburn haired girl turned to toward Veronica her face passive, but tinged with regret. “It was a little over a year ago back when we both lived in New York. It was at Hogs and Heifers.”

“That so?” New York Veronica asked without interest. “Cause I don’t remember you. But then again I was usually wasted most of the time I was out with my friends.”

Kate leaned her back on the edge of the sink and sighed. “I was there with my boyfriend. Yes Veronica I like boys too.”

“Me too, but at the moment I just happen to like Riverdale blonds more,” the catty brunet smirked.

“Like I said I was there with my boyfriend, we just got a drink from the bar and were hiding in a dark corner where the bouncers wouldn’t look at us too closely,” Kate continued. “We used a pair of mail order Hong Kong fake driver licenses but I still had to flash my tits at the doorman checking I.D.s for us to get in.”

“We were talking about how cool we were and how the other kids at our prep school were gonna be so jealous of us on Monday. We thought we were king shit,” Kate said with a grin.

“All of a sudden everybody in the place was looking at the door, and talking kinda excited about what was going on up there. You wanna guess what happened Veronica?” Kate asked.

Veronica shook her head. “You entered the bar,” the auburn haired girl continued. “Well more like you and your fashion model posse entered the bar. I mean the whole fucking place was just starting, I never saw anything like that before.”

“I really don’t remember exactly the night you’re talking about but I’m sure we were the hottest pieces of ass in the place.” Veronica smirked.

“Damn straight,” Kate said adding to Veronica’s ego. “You took my breath away, I mean literally. I didn’t even realized I was standing there holding my breath. My boyfriend had to elbow me to get me to exhale. You looked so fucking gorgeous, you had on this tight blue sequence micro mini dress and the highest heels I ever saw, they were clear and hadda be six inches.”

“Eight,” Veronica corrected. “Those heels are eight inches. I have’em somewhere in my closet.”

“You guys walked right up to the bar, everybody scattered. It was like what Cheryl pretends to do at those lame ass keggers at her palace,” Kate said then both she and Veronica smirked.

“When you got to the bar you did the coolest thing I ever saw. You spun around so your back was to the bar and raised your arms to your sides. Ok then these two red haired girls in matching red mini dresses each grabbed one of your arms and a blonde model in this blue slash sided dress bent down and grabbed your legs.”

“What happen next was fucking awesome,” Kate rambled. “They picked you up so you were like floating on you back with your head was over the bar. One of the smokeshow party girl bartenders stood by you head holding a bottle of some clear alcohol, but instead of pouring it in your mouth she poured it in her mouth then bent over and fucking kissed you! And she…”

“…spit the vodka in my mouth,” Veronica interrupted. “Yeah we did that every time we went to Hogs and Heifers. The crowd would go nuts and buy drinks like crazy, that’s why we never paid a cover or got carded.”

“I was totally blown away,” Kate said. “I couldn’t stop staring at you. You talked to the blonde girl…”

“Mel.” Veronica added.

“… and you two came over to me and my boyfriend. Mel took his hand and they went to the dance floor. You drug me out to dance.” Veronica just nodded. 

“OH! Okay!” Veronica vaguely recalled the night. “The red heads were the McCauley twins, they’re Irish models. The babe in the blue dress was my party girl bestie Malory Bowman.”

Kate’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Holy shit! You mean my boyfriend danced with and made out with super model Malory Bowman?” 

Veronica smiled and nodded. 

“I wasn’t too happy about the making out part,” Kate added.

Veronica shrugged. “You made out with me”

“Yeah it was my first time I kissed a girl. You kissed me, I kissed you back, and the next thing I knew we were in the bathroom making out.” 

“Sounds like my normal night out,” Veronica said wryly.

“You pushed my onto a sink, pull off the new red lace panties I bought special for that night, slid to your knees and fucking ate me out! With other customer watching!” Kate blushed. “You gave me my first orgasm.”

“Happy to be of service.” Veronica smirked.

“Then you just left me there. You strutted out of the bathroom door twirling my red panties around your finger. When my brain kicked back in gear I ran out to look for you, but you guys already took off.”

“I most likely added your undies to my trophy case,” Veronica said condescendingly. 

“Your what?”

“My trophy case,” Veronica stated. “I literally have a silk pillow case that I keep all of the panties from the girls I fucked in New York in.” Kate looked at her still confused.

“I always took my playmate’s panties with me as a souvenir and added them to my collection.”

“That’s kinda serial killer unsettling.” 

“What did the poor little Kate do after I sexual assaulted her?” 

“She grabbed her confused boyfriend and went home to cry,” Kate answered. “I’ve felt guilty ever since, not because I let this beautiful sophisticated girl go down on me but because I cheated on my boyfriend. And that’s why I’m not mad about what you did with Cindy.” Veronica paled for a moment. 

“Veronica, you fucked me with my boyfriend a few feet away and tonight you fucked my girlfriend with me a few feet away. It’s karma.”

Veronica laughed. “Hate to burst you bubble Katie dear, but you were just part of a game. Red team versus the blue team. We’d compete to split up couples and fuck one of them while their partner was near for X amount of points. Losers had to pay for the next nights drinks.” 

Veronica smirked, patting Kate’s cheek. “You were probably worth ten points.”

Kate seized Veronica’s arm twisted it behind her back slamming her head into the kitchen table. “You cunt!” She yelled. “You’re no better than Chuck!”

“Chuck and his bunch of douchebag jocks are armatures compared to me sweetie,” Veronica answered, wincing from pain but determined not to show any nervousness.

“Veronica what the fuck is wrong with you?” Kate asked genuinely concerned.

“Nothing bitch this is the real me!” Veronica snarled as tears ran down her cheeks. “I’m worse than all the Cheryl Blossom’s this shithole town has ever produced!”

“Bullshit you’re a not some heartless cunt.”

“Yes I am.” Veronica was crying. “I’m no good. I tried to be a good person, but I’m just not. I ruined everything. Everyone is going to hate me when Cheryl tells them what I did to her. And, I lost my best friend.”

Kate eased back on her hold, lifted Veronica off the table and hugged her while the petite girl sobbed. “Veronica who you were in New York is not who you are now.”

Veronica shook her head. “I’m a bad person. I’ll always be a bad person.”

“No Veronica you have a chance to be anything you want to be now, you don’t have to be that New York skank anymore.” Kate held her closer. “You know why I’m here in Riverdale?”

Veronica shook her head.

“I used to have a short fuse,” Kate explained. “When I got mad people got hurt.”

“I got into a fight with a Cheryl Blossom clone at my private school,” Kate whispered. “I put her in Intensive Care for a week. It took several reconstructive surgeries to rebuild her face, but she’ll never be the Home Coming Queen again.”

“I went to jail for a couple of months, and when I got out we moved to Riverdale.” Kate sighed. “To make sure I don’t forget what I did to that poor girl my father hung a poster in front of my bed of her face before the surgeries. I have to look at it every morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Veronica whispered.

“We both left horrible people in the City Veronica. Please don’t let your evil doppelganger find you again.”

Veronica shook her head. “I won’t. I want to be Riverdale girl.”

“Good cause we all love Riverdale Veronica,” Kate kissed her tenderly. 

“Let’s go upstairs to bed. You have to apologize to Cindy and I have to text my ex-boyfriend and tell him that he made out with a super model at Hogs and Heifers. His new girlfriend is gonna be pissed,” Kate added. The idea of pissing off her ex’s girlfriend set both girls to laughing.


	16. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica walked into the gym, her ass throbbing with each step. Minus Cheryl and Betty the rest of the senior girls that had been at Thornhill last night were setting on the bleachers gossiping. Miss Philips now wearing an oversized Riverdale High t-shirt, and sweat pants with her high heels sat a few rows above the gaggle of cheerleaders. The young woman smirked as she watched Veronica agonizingly cross the gym floor.

Earlier than the girls would have preferred the alarms on three separate mobile phones rang in Veronica’s bedroom. The three naked girls struggled to disentangle themselves with their bed partners before being able to silence their phones. Veronica having slept snuggled between Kate and Cindy was the last to be able to crawl out of bed and mute the annoying chiming.

“Fuck me,” Cindy grumbled lying back down. 

“Okay” Veronica chirped as she whipped the covers off the reposing blonde, hopped on her bed next to the giggling blonde and began kissing Cindy’s neck and shoulders.  
“Please Veronica stop molesting Cindy,” Kate begged as she headed into Veronica’s private bathroom. “We have to get to cheer practice at the gym in an hour.”

“Why?” Cindy asked as she rolled onto her back and pulled Veronica in for a light kiss. “Cheryl is not gonna be there.”

“Because the show must go on,” Kate yelled over the water pouring out of the shower head invigorating her stiff muscles.

“Se-ser-seriously?” Cindy stuttered. Veronica pressed her lips to the blonde’s left breast while pinching the nipple of her right one.

“YES!” Kate shouted. “Now get out of bed and get ready.”

“God Yes!” Cindy shouted as the mischievous brunet let go of her nipple and thrust a finger into the aroused girl’s pussy.

“Good glad to hear you agree,” Kate’s voice was nearly drowned out by the pounding spray of hot water.

“She’s right. We do have to get to the gym for practice,” Veronica said pulling her finger out of Cindy, then with a devilish grin licking it clean. “Kate when you’re done in there why don’t you call the other girls?”

“We can’t even get in the gym. None of us have a key,” Cindy argued kissing Veronica’s neck.

“Got it covered. I know someone with access to keys who will meet us at the school,” Veronica slapped away Cindy’s hands that were massaging her breasts.

“Cindy is a fucking horn-dog in the morning,” Kate grinned standing in the bathroom doorway drying her hair. 

“And people say I have a hyper-sex drive,” The brunet replied seizing both of Cindy’s hands to stop the molesting.

Kate asked Veronica. “Who you gonna call?” 

 

“Ghostbusters!” Veronica and Cindy yelled in sync.

“No, actually I know someone who won’t mind giving up part of her Sunday to watch a gym full of half-naked cheerleader bounce and sweat,” Veronica informed her companions. She gave up fighting off Cindy’s advances and just let the blonde girl feel her up as she opened her phone’s contacts and called Miss Philips.

“Oh hey, sorry if I woke you Miss Philips, but I need a small favor,” Veronica purred. “No. Of course I know it’s not a school day. But I kinda need to get in the gym.”

“No, nothing like that,” Veronica smirked.

“The senior Vixens need to practice our surprise routine for Monday’s pep rally.” Veronica waited for what she was saying to sink in. “Yeah well we need an adult member of the faculty there to watch all of us girls so we don’t get hurt. Hmm? No we won’t be in our uniforms,” she said ending with a winsome giggle. 

“We’ll be in tight sports bras and um well skin-tight silk shorts,” Veronica’s voice huskier.

“It’s easier to stretch and practice high kicks in them,” Veronica grinned at Kate’s incredulous look. “Thanks I owe you. Huh? Yeah okay I owe you more,” Veronica conceded.

“Meet us at the gym in about thirty minute so I can pay you back. Bye hun.”

Smirking Veronica ended her call and looked at her friends. “We better get going. I’m gonna have to personally thank Miss Philips.”

“Miss Philips huh?” Kate asked. 

“Yes, and she’s in a playful mood,” Veronica sighed. “Kate call those lazy to bitches make sure they show up.”

About half an hour later an icy late autumn rain started to fall on Riverdale. The three girls in Kate’s car pulled to a stop in front of the gym scanning the parking lot for their benefactor. Rain pelting the windshield obscured their vision, only cleared briefly by the car’s squeaking wipers. There was only one other car in the parking lot, an empty red Volkswagen Karmann Ghia, Miss Philips’s car.

Wrapped in winter coats the girls bolted from their vehicle for the gym entrance all three hoping the doors were unlocked. First to reach the doors Veronica yanked the glass barriers open and nearly jumped inside seeking shelter in the chill gymnasium. Looking around the abandoned gym for Miss Philips the rain soaked brunet sauntered over to the bleachers to drop her duffle.

“Tardy as usual Miss Lodge,” Miss Philips said coldly. She was a younger much more attractive woman compared to other female faculty members. Today she wasn’t dressed as a professional educator or in the gym for academic job-related pursuits. The sexy young woman swaggered out of Coach Kleats’s office wearing short silk kimono, black high heels and holding a yard stick.

“I have a …” Veronica began.

“…good excuse?” Miss Philips finished. “You always have a good excuse Miss Lodge. You’ve been a bad girl haven’t you?”

“Yes Miss Philips,” Veronica replied meekly lowering her eyes. “A very bad girl and I need punished.”

 

Miss Philips smiled. “First remove that wet coat.” 

“Do you know any Greek Miss Philips?” Veronica asked. “Loosely translated Gymnasium in Greek means the place of being naked.”

Two things happen in quick succession, Veronica dropped her coat to the floor and everyone in the room inhaled sharply. Other than her drenched white sneakers Veronica was naked. She stood stock still as Miss Philips ogled the beautiful girl admiring her body’s reaction to the chilly air.

“Do you like my gym outfit Miss Philips?” Veronica asked demurely.

“Yes,” Cindy replied involuntarily.

“I would have to agree with your blonde friend,” Miss Philips said wryly.

“Do you want to punish me here or in private Miss Philips?”

“I think in private would be best,” Miss Philips instructed. “Come along Miss Lodge into Coach Kleats’s office.” She held out her hand for Veronica.

“Yes Miss Philips,” Veronica replied quietly taking the older woman’s hand. She allowed Mr. Weatherbee’s secretary to lead her into the coach’s office. 

Once the door to the coach’s office closed Cindy turned to Kate and asked, “What was all of that about?”

“Veronica is paying off Miss Philips for opening the gym for us without Mr. Weatherbee’s approval.”

“Huh?” Cindy was confused.

“Sex babe,” Kate simplified her explanation. “Veronica is in the coach’s office having sex with Miss Philips.”

“Oh,” The blonde replied wide eyed when she realized what she had witnessed earlier. “So Veronica and Miss Philips are playing like spanking sex games in there?”

“Um Yeah,” Kate mumbled more concerned with setting up for practice than indulging in Cindy’s amorous train of thought.

“Ya wanna go watch?” Cindy questioned.

Kate paused for a moment before responding. “Yes. Yes I do.”

Kate and Cindy overdramatically crept forward toward the door to Coach Kleats’s office. Every time one of their shoes squeaked on the polished wooden floor the girls imagined they had been caught. They would stop in their tracks and pause for a few seconds before warily moving forward. In reality for all of the attention the couple inside the office was paying the girls could have charged the gym on horseback.

After their unnecessarily cautious trip across the gym Kate thought of a problem in their scheme. “What if the door is closed?”

“Shit!” Cindy never thought of the door being shut. “Hey didn’t the office make Coach Kleats take the blinds off his office window after the Chuck scandal?”

“Yeah, if we sneak into the locker room we should have front row seats.”

Kate and Cindy ducked into the boy’s locker room and hid where they believed the couple in the office couldn’t see them but where they could spy on Veronica and Miss Philips.

The two women were already engaged in their sex play by the time Kate and Cindy got to vantage point. Veronica was naked and bent over the coach’s desk, her ass already covered in bright red ribbons from Mistress Phlips’s yard stick. The young faculty member stood behind the ‘bad girl’ wearing only a pair of black lace panties. Every time she paddled Veronica’s ass with the rule her own pert breasts quivering from the impact.

“That’s only five Miss Lodge,” Mistress Phlips snarled.

“Please Mistress it hurts so much,” Veronica begged with tears in her eyes as much from pain as arousal.

“Do you know why you are getting a spanking Miss Lodge?” Mistress Phlips asks pausing and sliding her hand over the brunet’s taunt red ass.

“Yes I've been a bad tardy girl. I need a good hard spanking,” Veronica moaned.

“Miss Lodge I am going to give you five additional smacks and after each one you will count it and say thank you,” Mistress Phlips instructed the wary girl as she cracked her ass with the yard stick.

“One. Thank you.” Veronica screamed as another red welt was added to her behind.

“T-t-two. Thank you.” Another red stripe appeared on the dark haired girl’s ass.  
“Threeeee! Thank you.” This strike was harder than the others. The sound of stick beating skin echoes though the locker room.

“Fuck that hurts so much! Four! Thank you.” The crack of the wood on Veronica’s ass is even louder. 

Mistress Phlips put so much force into her last strike the yard stick snapped in half across the raven haired beauty’s throbbing ass. “OH shit!” Veronica shrieked. “Five! Thank you.” 

Having finished punishing the truant girl Mistress Phlips pulled Veronica into a tender embrace. She softly kissed the adorable cheerleader tasting her lips. Veronica gave a happy sigh, kissing back with her mouth open and her tongue probing the older woman’s lips. The pair kissed passionately for several minutes giving Veronica’s pulsating fanny a chance to recover.

Mistress Phlips laced one hand through Veronica’s black hair marveling at the thick texture. Torturously slow with her free hand she caressed the petite girl’s trembling legs, her hips, stomach, and then stroked the top of Veronica’s mound. 

Veronica moaned as Mistress Phlips touched her. Being deliberately cruel the older woman teased the young brunet fondling unhurriedly, taking her time. Veronica squirmed impatient for her mistress’s hand to slip lower.

“Please fuck me,” Veronica begged. “Don't tease.”

“But you’re a bad girl aren’t you?” Mistress Phlips queried.

“No. I’m not. Not anymore,” Veronica whispered. 

The older woman kissed Veronica and brushed her fingertips over young woman’s mound before slipping the digits between her legs. Veronica was so wet the fingers slipped inside her without any resistance. 

“Oh god that’s so fucking good,” Veronica moaned shifting her feet to enable her to thrust forward against Mistress Phlips’s hand. 

Whatever intimate acts transpired next between the women in Coach Kleats’s office were missed by their young voyeurs hiding in the locker room.

In a fit of passion inflamed by Mistress Phlips hard-core sadistic treatment of her friend Kate pushed Cindy against a locker, stripped her of her shorts and panties in one fluid motion and was now on her knees with her tongue buried in her blonde girlfriend’s pussy.

Kate nuzzled her slit circling up and around her clit. Her tongue roughly licked Cindy’s labia. Shallow at first then gradually dipping deeper the auburn haired cheerleader’s tongue stroked up and down Cindy’s mound. The blonde girl’s hips bucking she cried out for Kate to make her orgasm. Savoring the girl juice dripping from her girlfriend’s sex Kate rapidly licked from her clit to her pussy then back to her clit, over and over. The moment Kate thrust a finger deep inside Cindy’s pussy she exploded screaming as she climaxed. 

“You could sell tickets to that show.” Standing behind Kate, with her dark hair ruffled, her naked body glistening with sweat Veronica said wryly.

Kate jumped to her feet as Cindy squatted down to pull her shorts and undies back in place. 

“What are you two doing here?” Veronica asked her peeping Toms.

“Um, nothing,” Cindy replied lamely, her eyes guiltily glancing at the window to Coach Kleats’s office.  
“Wait. Where you two pervs spying on me?” the dark haired girl asked her hands on her hips.  
“No,” Kate lied.  
“Cause that’s fucking hot,” Veronica purred.  
“But not as hot as my ass,” she added turning so her friends could see red her derrière.  
“Your butt looks like Rudolf the Reindeer’s red nose,” Cindy giggled.  
“You’re so weird,” Kate muttered looking at her friend. “I have some lotion in my bag let me get it for you.”  
“Thanks,” the red rumped girl grumbled. “Do either of you know how to hook the camcorder to the TV in coach’s office?”  
“I can,” Cindy chirped. “When I was in middle school I wanted to be cool so I joined the audio/visual club.”  
“Okay, that’s a statement no hot blonde cheerleader has ever said before in the history of anything,” Veronica commented.  
“You’re so fucking weird,” Kate said running out to the gym to retrieve the lotion.  
“I’ll go hook up the camcorder,” Cindy sulked, sticking her tongue out at Kate’s retreating back.

By the time Kate returned with the lotion she found Veronica examining her inflamed backside in the locker room’s only mirror. “Cindy is right you could guide Santa’s sleigh with the glow from that ass,” Kate snickered.

“Meany,” Veronica pouted. “Now how about you come over here and rub that lotion on my poor swollen butt.”

After hooking up the camcorder to the TV the first thing Cindy caught sight of when she exited Coach Kleats’s office was Kate caressing the soothing cream onto Veronica’s backside.

“It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again,” Cindy said in a low pitched voice.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Kate and Veronica said in unison. 

A loud slam from one of the gym’s front doors followed by the annoyed voices of a teenage girls wafted into the locker room. “Okay we’re here. Where are you bitches at?”

“They’re heeere,” Veronica said in her best creepy little girl voice.

“You’re weird,” Cindy snarked. “There how’s it feel?” Veronica pouted.

“We’re in the locker room!” Veronica yelled. 

“Why? There’s no jocks in there for you to blow,” a voice that sounded like Tina making a poor attempt at playing Cheryl Blossom answered.

“Cause you sucked’em all dry after the game Friday,” Veronica retorted.

“Kate, would you and Cindy go in Coach Kleats’s office and get ready to play the video while I address my adoring fans?” 

Veronica walked into the gym, her ass throbbing with each step. Minus Cheryl and Betty the rest of the senior girls that had been at Thornhill last night were setting on the bleachers gossiping. Miss Philips now wearing an oversized Riverdale High t-shirt and sweat pants with her high heels sat a few rows above the gaggle of cheerleaders. The young woman smirked as she watched Veronica agonizingly cross the gym floor.  
“Okay pussyslut we’re here,” Tina snarked. “Why?”  
“We’re here to practice so shut it Mini-Cheryl,” Veronica shot back. “I don’t need another pain in my ass today.” She glanced up at Miss Philips, who waved back.  
“Um why the audience?” Ginger asked.

“Miss Philips gave up her Sunday to open the gym for us to practice our routine for the pep rally tomorrow. Think of her as our faculty chaperone,” the brunet replied.

 

“Fuck this!” Tina sneered. “Let’s go Vixens. There is no pep rally without Cheryl.”

“Tina we’re doing this for Cheryl,” Veronica explained honestly.

Tina strutted toward Veronica only stopping when the rivals were face to face. “I think you did enough for Cheryl last night cunt.”

“Back.The. Fuck. Off.” Veronica hissed, her hands squeezing into fists.

“Okay! That’s enough playing at being testosterone fueled jocks.” Kate shouted as she ran to get between the girls.

“Outta my way you Russian bitch,” Tina snarled.

“Firstly I’m Ukrainian, like Mila Kunis, and secondly I will fuck you up little girl,” Kate said as she grabbed Tina’s ponytail and yanked down eliciting a scream of pain from the pugnacious cheerleader.

“And, thirdly there is a video you need to see in Coach Kleats’s office,” Veronica said folding her arms across her chest.

“Fuck that,” Ginger said. “We’re going home.”

“Great, but tonight be sure to Goggle Vixen Orgy. Part 1,” Veronica threated.

“Huh?” Ginger asked looking pale.

“Apparently the camcorder we use to video our cheer practice was left on as things got… intimate,” Veronica said matter-of-factly. “And boy did it record a wild time at the ol’mansion last night.”

“It’s your choice Ginger. We can all meet in private in the coach’s office now or all of Riverdale can watch you and Tina sixty-nine each other tonight,” Kate added releasing the girl’s hair.

“We’ll sue you for what little money the government didn’t confiscate from your bankrupt father!” Tina screamed.

“You signed releases, remember?” Veronica smirked. “What? Did you think they were for the local news station to air our pep rally? You should read what you’re signing.”

Every cheerleader paled, scared at the repercussions if what happened last night got out. One by one the intimidated cheerleaders scrambled into Coach Kleats’s office with Tina leading the pack.

Once the girls had all crowded into the small room Veronica addressed them in her best faux-instructor voice. “Okay ladies we’re gonna watch a video on how to build team intimacy. Please hold your question till after the video is over,” she smirked. “Lights please.”

Veronica let the amateur cheerleader porn run for about five minutes before she had Cindy pause the video. “Wow looks like I missed one hell of an orgy,” Veronica whistled. “And, I partied hard in New York.”

“What do you want skank?” Tina asked trying to sound indignant.

“Me?” Veronica asked. “Well kinda what you did to Ginger, but aside from that I want us to go practice so we can kill at the pep rally tomorrow.”

“What’s the catch?” Ginger inquired. “I mean we’re fucked. There is no way this can get out. I’ll be grounded until my house crumbles into dust.”

“And not to mention that a copy maybe be sent to every Dean of Admissions at every college you pussysluts plan to apply,” Kate added.

“Okay look let’s be honest,” Ginger spoke up. “We all got blackout drunk and fucked each other last night. Was it really so awful?”

A handful of the cheerleaders smiled nervously, some lowered their eyes, and few grinned at their playmate from last night.

Ginger stood up and walked to Veronica, slid her arms around the confused girl’s waist, and paused before kissing the stunned brunet on her cheek. “I agree with Veronica, let’s go practice. We’re gonna have the best fucking pep rally ever1” Ginger shouted enthusiastically.

“Oh and why is that Lezzy Borden?” Tina sneered.

“Because after last night there’s never been a closer fucking cheerleading squad in Riverdale history than we have now!” Ginger yelled swatting Veronica’s throbbing derrière again causing the dark haired cheerleader to yelp in pain.


	17. I am Vixen Hear Me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Veronica intended the River Vixen's finale to be an act of erotic rebellion. A statement that screamed you want us to be soft porn sex objects then we’re going to do it our way. Their defiant act of scandalous mutiny was capture by the cameras and on hundreds of mobile phones.

Garbled voices from the throng of excited students echoed around Riverdale High’s gymnasium, mixing with the squeaking from hundreds of pairs of wet sneakers made the local TV soundman’s job impossible. Exasperated by his Herculean task he finally just had the boom mic operator stand close to where the River vixens where directed to perform and hoped for the best.

Miss Philips walked to the microphone in the center of the gym and introduced the Riverdale High School Marching Band. The band proudly paraded into the gym playing their school anthem marching across the floor of huge room to their assigned section.

Next the young faculty member introduced Coach Kleats, Principal Weatherbee and Super Intendant Hassle. The administrators entered the building waving at the disinterested students. They strutted to the old microphone stand in the center of the room as Miss Philips left to take a seat in the bleachers.

While the students texted and checked Facebook the three self-important men stroked their egos by blabbing on about school spirit and how proud they were of the team and coaches, all of the usually ballyhoo.

“Let’s hear it for Riverdale High’s enchanting River Vixens!” Super intendant Hassle ended his droning by cueing the River Vixens to run into the gym. 

In reality this was the moment for which most of the students were waiting. Texting baseless gossip about the ambiguous drama at the Blossom estate had been the latest fad at Riverdale since the news got out that Cheryl Blossom was in the hospital. The number one question texted that day at Riverdale High, “Will Cheryl be the one leading the River Vixens?” was about to be answered. Every student stared in anticipation at the dark doorway from which the Vixens were to enter the building.

The end of the super intendant’s oratory was the signal Veronica should have been waiting for but almost missed being distracted sending another text to Betty.

“Shit!” the brunet de facto head cheerleader yelled. “Let go Vixens!”

For a moment the student body of Riverdale High held their collective breath. The cavernous room was unusually quiet, students anxious to see if the first cheerleader coming out of the locker room would be crowned with flaming red hair. 

In an instant the great mystery surrounding the pep rally was solved, the lead Vixen to bursting into the gym had a thick mane of raven locks. She smiled as broadly as Cheryl and waved her pom-poms with as much vigor, but the students felt she would be at best an ersatz head cheerleader. That is until she took charge of the River Vixens.

Betty always thought Veronica radiated charm, grace and sensuality the way the sun does light. There on the gym floor in front of her recently adopted student body the dark haired siren employed all of her seemingly boundless energy to electrify the crowd. Veronica’s charisma had gotten her pretty much whatever she had truly desired throughout her young life. Today she used the full force of her personality to make the teenagers sitting on those bleachers accept the former New Yorker debutant Veronica Lodge as one of their peers. By the end of the pep rally Riverdale Veronica emerged victorious.

 

“Let’s go Riverdale!” The petite dark haired cheerleader yelled flashing her million watt smile to the crowd. The students went wild.

Veronica cued the band to play the music she and Cheryl had chosen for their routine. For the next twenty minutes the River Vixens owned the room, the students and faculty were mesmerized by the agile and energetic performance the girls gave to their audience. 

At the end of their usual football game routine the underclassmen cheerleaders ran to the center of the gym to perform their feature set. This event was designed to give the seniors time to change costumes for their surprise cheer routine as well as give the other younger girls some recognition. 

After completing their routine to enthusiastic student applause the underclassmen gave way for the squad’s senor girls. The older cheerleaders ran back into the gym dressed in lower cut blue sports bras and scandalously short pleated miniskirts. Cheryl had her father’s company donate the funds to buy the risqué uniforms. The students went wild; Miss Philips and the male teachers smiled, and the administrators were livid.

“LET”S GO RIVER VIXENS!” Veronica screamed before spinning wildly. The students cheered as her spinning skirt lifted exposing her non-regulation royal blue thong panties. The senior girls mirrored her movements, their short skirts also whirling to expose their non-regulation honey colored thongs.

During the senior tribute routine Veronica thought she spied a familiar blonde ponytail with a figure in a large grey hoodie standing by the gym exit. She wanted to run to the girl she was sure was Betty, but she was in the middle of her solo. 

Cheryl and Veronica intended the River Vixen’s finale to be an act of erotic rebellion. A statement that screamed you want us to be soft porn sex objects then we’re going to do it our way. Their defiant act of scandalous mutiny was capture by the cameras and on hundreds of mobile phones.

When Veronica had finished from her solo the two interlopers were gone. She did however notice the door was still ajar as if they had waited to make sure the Vixen protest was accomplished.

Principal Weatherbee and Super Intendant Hassle were furious. They didn’t mind soft core eroticism provided by a troop of scantily dressed nubile teenaged girls revealing flashes of thighs and tight asses under the pretext of bouncing and yelling to encourage fan support. But this was just blatant sexuality and they would have none of that.

However students thought otherwise, the River Vixens were honored with the only standing ovation ever given to any Riverdale cheerleaders. Naturally any group of fit girls flashing perfectly shaped firm behinds would thrill most male and a sizeable number of female students, but their toeing the line of indecency stimulated the audience’s adolescent urge toward rebellion. They made their point.

Coach Kleats quickly took charge to put the pep rally back on the course he intended, the veneration himself and his team. Seizing the microphone from the red faced principal he introduced the Riverdale Bulldogs. 

Few if any students were paying attention to the self-obsessed jocks after the performance they had just witnessed. The pep rally droned on for another twenty minutes while Coach Kleats praised his players and kowtowed to the boosters. The students returned to their phones to post the videos of the hottest River Vixen routine anyone could remember.

At ten till three the coach and his players exited the gym to token applause which was more than either the principal and super intendant received when they stormed out of the building.

Veronica and her River Vixens were the recipients of another standing ovation when they exited the gym.


	18. Paying the Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a premeditated hitch in her voice, and calculated an expression of concern Veronica turned to face the young reporter saying, “I’m kinda scared of what Mr. Weatherbee is gonna do to us.”

“Miss Lodge!” Principal Weatherbee screamed his face was beet red with a vein on his forehead actually throbbing. “You and your band of hussies get in my office immediately!”

The cheerleaders, Mr. Weatherbee, and Super Intendant Hassle crowded into Principal’s office. For the next half hour the pair of administrators berated the girls. Telling them how they had ruined the pep rally, besmirched the River Vixens’ legacy and even faked concern over the young ladies reputation. All of their bluster was of course a cover for the administrators real worry, the security of their over paid jobs.

In the end all of the senior girls had to do twenty hours of community service while Veronica as their decadent leader received forty hours. To no one’s surprise Cheryl Blossom wasn’t assigned any punishment, even though she plainly had to have been Veronica’s coconspirator in the carnal coup. Their weak rationale was her absence at her pep rally, but absent Betty Cooper was punished. The Blossom family had influence everywhere in town and the administrators took any excuse to dodge confrontation with Cheryl’s father Clifford Blossom.

“You’re all lucky we don’t remove you from the Vixens,” Super Intendant Hassle threated.

Principal Weatherbee ended his impotent tirade by looking Veronica in the eye and saying, “Miss Lodge you will never wear those whorish under garments with your Riverdale Cheerleader uniform again.”

Believing she lost Betty forever Veronica didn’t really care if she was a River Vixen anymore. Standing in front of Mr. Weatherbee’s desk she just smirked slid her thumbs into the waist band of her thong shimming the panties down her legs. The raven haired rebel stepped out of the pair of non-regulation royal blue thong panties, picked up the offending garment and deposited it on the Principal’s desk. “No problem,” she said turning and walking out of the office.

Standing in the empty hallway outside of Mr. Weatherbee’s office Veronica steeled herself to feel the wrath of her fellow cheerleaders. She didn’t have long to wait.

“That’s bullshit!” Tina screamed storming into the hallway followed by the other girls. “Cheryl was just as much to blame as we were and she gets off the hook because fat ass Weatherbee is scared shitless of her father! ”

“No shit,” Another girl yelled.

“Veronica I can’t believe you stripped in there,” Ginger gushed running up and hugging her.

“Taking off her thong for old men is just job prep for her,” Tina snarked.

“Fuck off Tina,” Ginger growled. On an impulse she slid out of own thong, seized her sweat soaked panties and marched back into Weatherbee’s office were she hung the underwear on the knob to his office’s door.

In short order Mr. Weatherbee’s office door knob was decorated in damp thongs from every cheerleader, excepting of course Tina. “You’re all a bunch of sluts,” she said running to her car.

“Shit I’m gonna be grounded for life,” Cindy grumbled.

“We all are,” Ginger shrugged. “Might as well have a last meal at Pop’s.”

As the group of cheerleaders sashayed across the Riverdale High School student parking lot a young man with sandy hair wearing a polo shirt with the logo of the local TV station ran over to their leader.

“Excuse me are you Veronica Lodge?” he asked.

“The one and only,” Veronica smirked.

“I was assigned to cover the pep rally. You did great show by the way.” 

“Translation you liked her ass,” Ginger said wryly.

The reported blushed. “Actually I have a few questions about your…um… uniform. These new ones seem to show a lot more than most other high school cheerleader uniforms.”

“Let’s just say our uniforms were specially designed for our one time senior Vixen tribute,” Veronica replied ending with her trademark smirk.

“I’m sure a lot of Bulldog fans will be sad to learn this was a one time show,” the reporter said.

“If our adoring fans want they can look for our routine online. I’m sure we’ll be an internet sensation by tonight,” Veronica replied sarcastically.

“Well I think you guys made a statement about being viewed as just so much game day candy. My sister was a cheerleader and she was always pissed they never got the recognition they deserved,” the reporter added.

“Aren’t you sweet,” Ginger purred.

At that moment Mr. Weatherbee stomped out of the building looking for the cheerleaders. Her was not amused by the presents the girls left on his door knob. Blinded by rage the principal missed the young reporter standing in the midst of the teens.

“You are all in big trouble!” Mr. Weatherbee screamed across the parking lot. “I will personally make sure you are thrown off the River Vixens, expelled for Riverdale, and never get into any decent college! It’s West Virginia University for the lot of you!”

Cheerleaders and reported alike turned to stare at the mad man running toward them. His face was beat red as he continued to shout threats, “When I’m done with you hooligans none of you will even get accepted to Riverdale Beauty College!”

Too late Mr. Weatherbee noticed the reporter standing next to Veronica. He stopped dead in his tracks, attempting run back into the safety of the school building.

“Mr. Weatherbee? I have a few questions I’d like to ask you!” The reporter shouted at the back of the retreating administrator.

“I don’t think he heard you,” Veronica giggled.

With a premeditated hitch in her voice, and calculated an expression of concern Veronica turned to face the young reporter saying, “I’m kinda scared of what Mr. Weatherbee is gonna do to us.”

“Maybe I can help,” the reported offered suddenly feeling the urge to protect these sweet young, hot girls.

“Oh that would be wonderful.” Ginger gushed, kissing the young man on the cheek. “How?”

“I’ll go and interview your principal, put him on the spot. Most people are a lot less brave when they know they have an audience examining their actions.” 

“We’re heading to Pop’s, when you’re done stop over so we can thank our hero,” Veronica flirted.

Blushing at the idea of being a hero to a group of sexy girls dressed in cheerleader uniforms more suited for a gentlemen’s club then a high school the reporter trotted off toward the building’s entrance.

“All right let’s go to Pop’s!” Kate yelled.

The jubilant squad of girls raced directly from the school to Pop’s Diner. 

A chorus of shouts and hoots from the diner’s teenage customers announced the arrival of the pantieless cheerleaders as they sashayed through the malt shop’s front door. Pop ignored their lack of under garments as he figure it was good for business. What teenaged boy was going to leave when there was a group of cheerleaders not wearing anything under their very short pleated skirts? 

Veronica’s mother was less than pleased with her daughter’s outfit and informed her they were going to have a very long talk when she got off work.

The girls danced to old songs from a jukebox that had not been updated since the late 1980’s. At first their modesty combined with a lack of undies retarded their dancing. As the night wore on cheerleaders got bolder and bolder until they were twirling with total disregard for their partial nudity.

While performing an energetic dance to the Stray Cats hit Rock this Town Ginger saw the local TV reported sitting on a red vinyl topped swivel stool at the diner’s counter. She twirled over to the young man and plopped down in his lap. “Did our hero save us from the evil Principal Weathermonster?” she whispered into his ear.

“Sort of, you guys still have to do community service but that’s all and you’re going to remain cheerleaders,” he informed the sexy girl on his lap swaying to the music. “I have a cameraman coming here for a proper interview with you and your friends outside for my piece.”

“Well if you want a piece…” Ginger flirted wiggling her hips suggestively.

“You are a very corrupting influence,” Kate observed plopping down next to Veronica who was sitting alone in the booth unofficially-officially owned by her and Betty. The auburn haired girl elaborated by nodding her head in the direction where Ginger was perched on the young reporters lap.

“Yeah I’m a corrupting force of evil,” Veronica replied sadly.

“Miss Lodge you may be spoiled, manipulative, a tad selfish, arrogant and aggressive, but you are not evil,” Kate said sincerely. “Looks like you even helped get a nice young reporter laid.”

Both girls busted up laughing.

The ad hoc celebration broke up after the cameraman arrive and the young reporter formally interview Veronica on video surrounded by River Vixens in front of Pop’s Diner for the local late night news. A few of the girls hung back at Pop’s drinking complimentary milkshakes for another hour before departing for their respective homes and respective parental reprimands.

Ginger not so mysteriously disappeared about the same time as the young reporter. Later that night a TV station car pulled up in front of her house driven by a thoroughly rewarded young man. Ginger gave him her number and a kiss goodnight before heading into her house and the certainty of the month of home confinement that awaited her.

Kate and Cindy dropped Veronica off at her place. They kissed her goodbye with more tongue than was necessary if they had been platonic gal pals.

“It’ll be alright,” Cindy reassured her friend. “I’ve seen how Betty looks at you. She never looked at anybody that way before you, not even Archie.”

The moment Veronica stepped into the marble foyer of Pembrooke she saw her mother still wearing her waitress uniform waiting for her delinquent daughter. 

“I got calls from your Principal, the Super Intendant and several local reporters. Care to tell me your side of the story before I ground you?” Hermione Lodge asked the blushing cheerleader.


	19. The Bitch Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For her part Cheryl said nothing, she stood in the middle of the public toilets enduring the slings and arrows of the adolescents’ acrimony. The redhead’s outward demeanor was detached as the young women hurled insults at the Queen Bitch of Riverdale High. Inside she had to fight to keep from bursting into tears.

A cold wind whipped sheets of sleet across the desolate moor, coating both the wilted heather and cape of a forlorn young woman standing vigil in ice. Each morning Veronica performed her silent watch straining her eyes to pierce the veil of mists clinging to the barren moorland hoping to spy the form of her lost love returning to her. At least that was how the occasionally overly dramatic Veronica Lodge imagined herself. In her mind Veronica felt as if she were an Emily Brontë protagonist.

Rain or shine every morning for the past week since the pep rally she stood on the steps of Riverdale High before the homeroom bell sounded waiting for Betty. And every morning she was disappointed.

The petite brunet had given up texting, calling, emailing, Snapchatting, all the mass media communication that made her appear a techno-stalker. Instead she settled on the slightly less creeper method of waiting and hoping.

The clanking of the school bell signaled the start of another disheartening day for Veronica. She lingered on the weathered concrete steps a few minutes after the late bell, reluctantly heading inside to robotically move through her day.

“You okay?” Archie asked Veronica as he walked her to their homeroom.

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping to see B today, ya know,” she mumbled.

“Me too,” Archie agreed.

“The terrible thing is a small part of me is always relieved when Betty doesn’t show up,” Veronica confessed. “Cause right now me and B are in limbo, but what if when she comes back she says she never wants to see me again.”

“Never gonna happen Veronica.” Archie put an arm over her shoulders and pulled the petite girl close for a moment in an attempt to comfort her. “You two fit together.”

“Veronica!” Ginger yelled running down the hall toward the friends. “They’re here! Cheryl and Betty! And you gotta see Cheryl!”

The trio took off running toward the front entrance where a mob of students were already clogging the hallway. Archie used his new status of Bulldog star quarter back to open a path through the mass of bodies. Even without his help Veronica would have pushed her way to the head of the crowd to see her friend. 

“Holy shit!” Archie exclaimed when he spotted Cheryl.

The rumors concerning Cheryl’s hair were true, but that was no surprise to Veronica. Cheryl Blossom’s long curly flame red hair had been sheared to within an inch of her skull on the right side of her head, while her mane on the left side was nearly as long as it had always been. The hair on her crown where the drastically unequal locks met was cut in a constantly increasing length from right to left, forming a sort of sweeping appearance. It may not have been a style Cheryl would necessarily have chosen but it did make a powerful impression.

Cheryl’s risqué outfit complimented her new-wave hair dew; she wore six inch stiletto heeled black leather boots, a black leather and chain mini skirt that violated Riverdale High’s dress code by an easy eight inches, and a sheer red top that only her red lace bra made appropriate to be worn in public. 

If Cheryl’s new fashion statement wasn’t shocking enough the image of Betty Cooper wearing an identical outfit but with a shear pink top and lace bra instead of Cheryl’s red left the student body of Riverdale High speechless.

“Wow!” Kevin commented as he suddenly immerged from the crowd beside Veronica. “I guess all the gossip about Cheryl butchering her hair were true.” 

“I don’t know I kinda like it,” Veronica remarked appraising Cheryl’s avant-garde hair style. “A very bold statement.”

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t think so. But if you like it so much I can run to the art room and borrow a pair of shears. I’m sure we can give you a matching haircut by the end of home room.”

“I didn’t say for me,” Veronica clarified holding her own hair protectively. 

Kevin smiled wickedly and made a scissors cutting hair gesture with two fingers.

“Do it and die,” Veronica sincerely threatened.

Ignoring their gawking teenaged peers Cheryl and Betty held hands as they sashayed through the building. Just inside the doors the girls halted in the middle of the hallway and turned to face each other. “Betty baby why don’t you go to your homeroom, I’ll see you at lunch,” Cheryl purred, kissing the blonde on her cheek. Betty walked away swinging her hips suggestively as she moved toward the pack awed students who parted as she sauntered through the crowd.

Cheryl’s condescending gaze swept the swarm of spellbound onlookers at last landing squarely on Veronica. Smirking arrogantly the redhead strutted toward her prey. Rooted to the ground Veronica stood awaiting Cheryl’s wrath.

“Veronica what ever happened to your perfect little nose?” the flame haired elitist asked in mock concern.

“I got cut fighting with a ginger psycho-bitch,” Veronica sneered subconsciously putting her hand over the minor scratch on her nose.

“Don’t worry Ronnie imperfections add character,” Cheryl retorted running her fingers through her short cropped hair.

“Thanks, but I have character in spades,” Veronica taunted.

“Come with me we need to talk,” Cheryl instructed coldly as she leaned in and kissed the confused girl lightly on her lips. 

Cheryl gently took Veronica’s hand and led her to the girl’s bathroom. The pair of cheerleaders were trailed by Archie and Kevin. 

Both of Veronica’s self-appointed protectors continued to follow the pair of girls into the school bathroom. “Archie, I know you’re a slow-witted jock and Kevin is easily flabbergasted but I thought at least one of you could read a monosyllable word like girls,” Cheryl insulted.

“Sorry Whorella de Vil but we’re not leaving Veronica alone with you,” Archie said glaring at the former Queen of Riverdale.

“It’s okay Arch,” Veronica said reassuringly touching Archie’s hand. “Cheryl and I have some things to talk about that I really don’t want an audience to hear.” 

“I understand,” Archie said smiling at the petite brunet.

“I very much doubt it,” Cheryl commented acidly.

“But, Kev and I will be just outside Cheryl. You so much as hurt one long beautiful hair on Veronica’s head and…” Archie threaten the sneering redhead throwing in a dig at the present condition of Cheryl’s mangled hair. 

“And you’ll what?” Cheryl challenged.

“He’ll hold you down and I’ll finish giving you a crew cut,” Kevin added nonchalantly. 

After impressing upon Cheryl the consequences of any malicious action Veronica’s friends left the bathroom taking up sentry positions in the hallway beside the lavatory entrance.  
The moment the two boys exited the bathroom several stall doors flew open. Wide eyed teenaged girls darted out toward the exit; a few however took the opportunity to turn on their long time tormentor.

“Cheryl did you style your stringy hair with a lawn mower or chainsaw?”

“Nice haircut bitch, bet it makes a great boy repellent.”

“Cheryl, A Flock of Seagulls called and they want their hair back.”

“Seriously Cheryl what were you thinking? Even an attractive girl would have a hard time pulling that look off.”

For her part Cheryl said nothing, she stood in the middle of the public toilets enduring the slings and arrows of the adolescents’ acrimony. The redhead’s outward demeanor was detached as the young women hurled insults at the Queen Bitch of Riverdale High. Inside she had to fight to keep from bursting into tears.

“Okay skanks, you’ve had your fun now get out the adults have to talk,” Veronica warned.

“And what are you going to do if we don’t?” An underclassman asked Veronica pushing her in the chest.

Using a move, that in retrospect Kate should not have taught the short tempered dark haired girl, Veronica seized the aggressive underclassmen’s wrist and shoulder twisting slightly until the belligerent teen cried in pain. “I am a thousand times worse than Cheryl. Now get the fuck out,” Veronica growled releasing her grip on the spooked girl. 

The underclassmen fled leaving Cheryl and Veronica alone in the hideously pink tiled bathroom.

“Thank you Veronica,” Cheryl said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

“You didn’t deserve that Cherbear,” Veronica soothed, hugging the demoralized girl.

“Yes I did,” Cheryl whispered returning Veronica’s hug.

Pulling back a bit to look softly into the brunet’s eyes but not breaking free of Veronica’s arms Cheryl added, “I guess I have you to thank for my new hair style.”

“How so?” Veronica asked in mock ignorance as her heart beat so hard she was sure the redhead felt the thumping in her chest. 

“After I regained consciousness in the emergency room the first thing I remembered hearing clearly was my mother whining over how my butchered hair was going to embarrass her at Riverdale County Club. She was not remotely concerned about my near overdose…”

“Over dose?” Veronica inquired alarmingly.

“Yes over dose,” Cheryl replied softly. “That night in my bedroom while you and Betty were busy stripping each other I popped some Molly.”

“Wait, you took Ecstasy?”

“Yes I bought some for us to use the next time we…um…”

“Had mind blowing sex,” Veronica finished. “But I don’t do hard drugs.”

Cheryl raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Anymore,” Veronica corrected. “Not since shortly after we moved to Riverdale anyway.”

“As I was saying, Mommy Dearest Blossom didn’t care about my potential brain damage or the fact that I could have died. All she cared about was how horribly I cut my hair.” Cheryl smirked. “It was your idea. A way to take control and do something my rich parents couldn’t undo.”

“Sorry I never meant for you to follow my fucked up example,” Veronica apologized even though Cheryl’s humiliation had been the goal of her retaliation scheme. 

“No it was my decision,” Cheryl smiled shaking her head. 

Veronica kissed a tear off Cheryl’s cheek.

“Betty actually saved the day. Miss Cooper had gotten in with my parents to see me. Later I learned she told the nurses she was my girlfriend.” Veronica’s stomach contracted sharply. “She wasn’t of course, but what with us living in the Age of Liberal Radicalism no one dared stop her,” 

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “Yes Veronica I am still a conservative at heart.”

“Betty suggested I go to your old hair salon in New York. My father agreed. A couple of days after I was released from the hospital daddy, Betty and I visited the big city.”

“A few hundred dollars later Betty and I joined the ranks of stylish New York glamor girls.” Cheryl grinned. “I really owe you a debt of gratitude Veronica.”

“Oh? What specifically for?” the petite burnet asked coyly staring into Cheryl’s eyes.

“You gave me a weapon to use against my mother,” Cheryl replied kissing Veronica briefly.

“For filling in as leader of the River Vixens for me as best you could with your limited talent,” the redhead said giving Veronica a left-handed compliment. “Betty and I snuck in to watch the show.”

“And of course you got Betty and me back together. We’re much closer than we ever would have been without you,” she said kissing Veronica a bit harder and longer. “Much, much closer.”

“I’m gonna fight you for Betty,” Veronica vowed.

“Of course you will try,” Cheryl smirked. “And fail.”

Veronica slowly kissed down the egotistical girl’s jaw line up to her ear, nibbling at her ear lobe as she slid her hands lower to massage Cheryl’s ass. The crafty brunet planted soft kisses down her neck nipping at her shoulder. When Cheryl moaned Veronica bit the skin on her neck chewing until a dark reddish-purple bruise formed. 

“You little bitch!” Cheryl shrieked pushing Veronica’s head back. The redhead twisted her neck to get a better view in the bathroom mirror of the dark purple mark forming on her pale throat.

“Yeah try and explain to your fantasy girlfriend bitch.” The raven haired beauty lewdly squeezed Cheryl’s ass before slipping out of the taller girl’s arms. “Just so you know like the Canadian Mounties I always get my man, or in this case my best friend.”

Veronica swaggered out of the bathroom leaving Cheryl staring in the mirror at the evidence of her philandering.

“Archiekins could you please take me home?” Veronica asked sweetly as she lightly caressing his chest with her fingertips.

“Veronica you don’t have to flirt with me every time you need a favor,” Archie joked.

“I like the practice,” she smirked.

Veronica was silent on the drive to 330 Pembrooke; she was too depressed to even attempt a polite pseud- conversation with Archie. He didn’t push the issue, in the short period of time the vivacious Veronica Lodge had been in his life the ginger boy learned when to give her space. He knew she’d talk whenever she was ready.

“Thanks Arch,” Veronica muttered.

“You’re in Riverdale now Ronnie and you’re not alone here,” Archie said matter-of-factly. “I don’t know how it works in New York, but Riverdale friends are there for each other.” 

“Mr. Andrews, you're trying to seduce me,” Veronica said disarmingly.

“Huh?” Archie said confused.

“Aren't you?” Veronica teased.

“No way. I’ve learned my lesson about getting between Betty and Veronica,” Archie smiled. “Ronnie we’re friends. You know you can talk to me.”

“I know. Thanks Arch,” she answered honestly. She would talk with him eventually just not now. Archie chuckled as Veronica gave him a quick peck on his cheek and got out of his car. He waited for his downhearted friend to enter her apartment building before driving off. 

With tears in her eyes the heartbroken girl ran through Pembrooke for her apartment then making a beeline to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed, buried her face in a plush pillow and sobbed most of the night.

Veronica cried herself to sleep that night. Sadly unbeknownst to her Riverdale friends this was not the first time since she moved to her new home the publicly self-confident Veronica Lodge wept alone in her room at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like this ending. I am thinking of adding a final chapter that better ties up all of the loose ends. That and I'm more of a Beronica than Cheretty(?) advocate.


	20. It’s Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica snapped. She was sure this was a waste of her time. Betty was with Cheryl and nothing she said could change that, so she saw no reason to pull her punches. “But what about all the other unfortunate humans who cross her path Betty? I was Cheryl when I lived in New York, fuck I was like a hundred time worse. But, at least I’m trying to change and be a better person now unlike your girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Beronica I suggest reading: 
> 
> *A Better Redhead To Dote On by BeastGirl2k14, or Passion Pit Drive-In Theatre by BeastGirl2k14
> 
> *This is the last time, I'll say a million more times by underneaththewalnuttree,
> 
> *Kiss One Another by HeartIconography - this one is sadly sweet
> 
> These authors are very talented and deserve recognition.

Veronica was laying on her stomach sound asleep when her bed began to shake violently followed by a bright glare that blinded the drowsy brunet. Slowly she became vaguely aware of muffled voices. They sounded excited but indistinct. Gradually the sleepy girl’s eyes focused on two figures racing around her room.

“Is this an alien abduction?” she asked. “Cause if it is go find someone else. I’ll just fuck up your planet like I did Riverdale.”

“No we just want to probe you,” replied a voice near her ear that almost sounded like Yoda. Veronica felt a small stiff object definitely probing her backside over top of the panties.

“You are so fucking weird,” another more distant voice commented.

“Must undress subject before commencing probing,” the voice said with a giggle.

“Hey!” Veronica shouted as she felt her panties being pulled aside. “No!” 

“God damn it Cindy!” Kate yelled. “Stop molesting Veronica and help me get her ready.”

“For what?” Veronica asked. “Cindy? Is that your hand molesting my butt?”

“Ya,” Cindy said pulling her hand away.

“I didn’t say to stop.”

“Veronica do you want to lay in bed getting groped by Cindy, or…” 

“Yes please.”

“… or do you want to meet Betty outside of Pop’s in like twenty minutes?” Kate asked.

Veronica jumped out of bed so fast she knocked Cindy off the mattress. “Shit, warn me next time!” The blonde complained as she landed on the floor.

“Betty wants to meet me? Why didn’t she call me?”

“Looks like you turned your phone off,” Cindy commented picking Veronica’s phone from the floor near the bed. “You have about a dozen texts, three voice mails, and five missed calls.”

“You look like crap Veronica,” Kate informed her. “Go get a quick shower and I’ll find something for you to wear.”

Veronica stripped as she scurried to her shower leaving a trail of rumpled clothes in her wake. She didn’t even wait for the water to warm up before she jumped under the torrent of chilly droplets. Haphazardly scrubbing the sleep sweat from her body and wishing she had time to wash her hair.

“Are you never sexy as fuck?” Cindy wondered aloud as she watched the wet naked girl soaping herself under the shower.

Veronica darted from the shower into her bedroom leaving a trail of wet soapy foot prints. Cindy ran behind her with a towel and rubbed the nervous girl dry as Kate held up various outfits for Veronica’s approval. She choose to go with the casual yet sexy look, a pair of skin tight jeans and a black baby doll t-shirt, no bra. Kate suggested wearing her white athletic shoes, but Cindy over rode her by insisting she wear black four inch heels. 

“Heels make any girl’s ass look better and let’s face it Veronica needs the extra height.”

Once they were in Kate’s car heading to Pop’s the Ukrainian girl explained why they broke into her room. “First you should lock you doors. Secondly Betty called me when she couldn’t get a hold of you. She was worried about you going total off grid mode.”

“We thought you might have gone home and drunk till you blacked out,” Cindy added concerned as she caressed Veronica’s leg.

“If B was so worried about me why didn’t she just come herself?” Veronica snarked. “And why do all three of us always have to crowd together in your front seat?”

“She thinks you kinda hate her,” Cindy replied honestly. “And I get car sick if I ride in the back seat.”

Veronica shook her head, “What does it matter if I hate her or not she’s dating Cheryl.”

“What? Who the fuck told you that?” Kate demanded. “Let me guess Cheryl right?”

“Yeah she wishes. Betty’s not dating Cheryl, she’s just sleeping with her,” Cindy added without thinking. Veronica’s eyes began to tear up.

“Real nice Cindy,” Kate admonished.

“Look forget whatever happened before this morning,” Cindy continued holding of Veronica’s hand. “Betty wants to talk to you. I’m not saying you’re gonna like what she has to say but if you don’t meet her you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.”

“Here’s looking at you kid,” Veronica replied on cue kissing Cindy.

“I guess I’m into weird girls,” Kate grumbled.

A morning fog had settled over Pop’s diner making it impossible to see more than a few feet in front of the car’s hood. Kate’s car pulled to a stop near Betty’s empty vehicle, her car was here but she was missing. Veronica slid out of Kate’s car before the vehicle had completed halted, running across the misty parking lot looking for Betty.

“I’m over here V,” Betty called standing up so Veronica could see her. The blonde girl had been hidden by the morning fog; she was standing off to the side of the dinner by one the outside café tables waiting nervously for her best friend.

Veronica ran over to Betty throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace. “Oh Betty,” she cried.

“Sit down Veronica we need to talk,” Betty said quietly.

“No!” Veronica shouted. “No! You don’t get to dump me like this, and not for Cheryl of all people.”

“I can’t dump you Ronnie because we’re not dating. We never were officially dating,” Betty stated emotionlessly.

“Just let me explain,” Veronica nearly begged.

“Fine, explain,” Betty said flatly. Taking Veronica’s shaking hand she led her friend to one of the dew covered tables.

“Let me start at the beginning,” the brunet stated.  
“A very good place to start,” Betty grinned. Veronica shot her a look that she reserved for whenever Betty made a bad pun.

“About four weeks ago I was going into the third floor girl’s bathroom when I heard Cheryl and her minions bullying this poor girl. She was dressed in the cutest black sweater dress that relay set off her white blonde bobbed hair. It was a sexy yet casual look,” the fashion conscious girl critiqued.

“Enough about fashion V,” Betty sighed. “The story.”

“Sorry,” Veronica blushed. “They were making fun of her clothes and calling her names. Cheryl made some snide remark about her being a teenaged witch and casting a hex on them.”

“You mean Sabrina?” Betty asked. “She’s Wiccan not a witch.”

“Ya that’s her. She ran out of the bathroom in tears, she was crying so hard she couldn’t even breathe.” Veronica’ eyes flared at the memory of the sobbing girl.

“I was hugging her when Cheryl walked out. The bitch accused me of trying to hook up with Sabrina. We exchanged a few acidy comments and she wandered off probably to find some kittens to kick.”

“We ditched school and walked to Sabrina’s place,” Veronica explained. “She lives with her aunts. They run the Bell, Book and Candle Spice Shoppe. A really great place. There are all kinds of spices and herbs and well potions.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “No it’s true. There was one called Tân y Lleuad that’s Welch for Fire of the Moon, it’s an aphrodisiac. Let me tell you it reeeaaallly works.”

“Oh and just how do you know that?” Betty inquired coldly. “You two tried it and fucked didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Veronica replied meekly. “But I was drugged.”

“Sabrina drugged you?”

“Okay I may have drugged myself but I was still drugged.”

“Just go on and finish your explanation,” Betty request.

“Well turns out her aunts have also been experimenting with making this kick ass energy drink…”

“You two added the aphrodisiac to the energy drink and drugged all of us at Cheryl’s place during practice Saturday night didn’t you?” Betty guessed.

“Well when you say it like that it sounds really bad,” Veronica defended her actions. ““It was part of our plan to take out Cheryl and her bitch clique threat. The gist was for me to gradually drug Cheryl and…Um…” 

“And, have sex with her?” Betty added. Veronica nodded meekly.

“We hacked Cheryl’s laptop. Then after I lured the red menace back to her bedroom we were going to video me having kinky sex with Cheryl. Later I’d use our sex tape to blackmail her.” 

“Seeing how friendly the rest of the girls were after watching mine and Cheryl’s routine I had the idea to use the camcorder to video them having sex, sort of pornographic Sword of Damocles to keep them from terrorizing everyone at Riverdale.”

“I already know all of this. I was there remember?” Betty sighed. “Veronica I have homework to do and you’re wasting my time.” 

“It was only supposed to be a couple of sex tapes. I swear B,” Veronica continued afraid that if she stopped talking Betty would leave.

“By the way how did you hack Cheryl’s laptop to make our sex tape?” Betty asked. In spite of her annoyance with her best friend she was curious as to how a technological klutz like Veronica could hijack a laptop.

“I don’t see Sabrina as a techno-wizard, and let’s face it you had to have me hook up cable to your TV.”

“I bribed our resident genius Dilton Doiley,” Veronica shrugged. 

“You bribed him?” Betty asked her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“I didn’t have sex with him if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m not some total slut,” Veronica chastised.

“Sorry V,” Betty mumbled.

“Anymore,” she added.

“Are you going by New York or Riverdale promiscuous standards?” Betty teased.

Ignoring her friend Veronica resumed her narrative, “I found out boy genius Dilton has the hots for Sabrina and I sort of introduced them.”

“That’s actually kinda romantic.”

“She had sex with him not me,” the brunet smirked.

“And we’re back to R rated skin flick,” the blonde said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah not exactly a John Hughes teen love story.”

“And Cherbear’s hair?” Betty asked. The fact she used the girl’s intimate nickname was not lost on Veronica. 

“That was unintentional,” Veronica explained. “I told her one time about how I butchered my own hair when my life was turning to shit to feel like I had some control over something. I guess she took it to heart, sort of a happy accident.”

“Happy accident? That’s far fucking crueler than anything Cheryl ever did to you or me,” Betty accused.

Veronica snapped. She was sure this was a waste of her time. Betty was with Cheryl and nothing she said could change that, so she saw no reason to pull her punches. “But what about all the other unfortunate humans who cross her path Betty? I was Cheryl when I lived in New York, fuck I was like a hundred time worse. But, at least I’m trying to change and be a better person now unlike your girlfriend.”

“Being the dark knight of Riverdale is part of getting good karma?” Betty sneered in disapproval.

“Yes,” Veronica’s eyes flared. “I’m Veronica Lodge Riverdale High’s self-appointed Batwoman!”

“Batgirl, not Batwoman,” comic book nerd Betty corrected.

“It was for a good cause. And it’s not like we were ever…”

“We were never what?” the blonde girl snapped. 

“You know. We were just friends, we never…”

“Fucked?” Betty added. “Well in point of fact we did.”

“Then you kinda cheated on me with Cheryl,” Veronica accused

“Repeatedly,” Betty replied cruelly. “And a few times with Cheryl and Josie. Then with this big boobed fake blonde cheerleader from Springfield.” 

Veronica struggled to keep the tears pouring from her eyes.

“Let me be honest with you Veronica,” Betty expressed to the near sobbing brunet. “I liked having sex with Cheryl, but I loved having sex with you.” Betty leaned toward Veronica and kissed her gently. 

“Besides V my girlfriend, as you so wrongly called her, already dumped me for the bottle blonde cheerleader with the huge tits. They’re having a secret thing now.”

“Is she crazy? You’re a total smoke show!”

“It was a preemptive dump. Cheryl knew I was going to dump her for you.” Betty kissed Veronica passionately, nudging her tongue against the brunet’s lips. Veronica opened her mouth devouring Betty’s aggressive tongue in a long wet kiss.

Breaking their kiss Betty looked into Veronica’s eyes and expressed her regret. “I’m sorry it took me a while to realize it but I kinda fell in love with you V.” 

“Me too,” Veronica smiled tears rolling down her cheeks. “I mean I’m in love with you not with myself.”

“Veronica you most certainly are in love with yourself.”

“Hey it’s hard not to love me and I’m around myself a lot,” Veronica giggled.

“Ronnie what happened to your nose?” 

“Huh? Oh that, it’s just a scratch I got helping Kate wrestle the scissors away from Cheryl.”

“Scars are sexy,” Betty whispered kissing the scratch on Veronica’s nose.

“SCAR!”

“Oh you are way too easy Miss Lodge,” Betty grinned kissing Veronica’s cheek.

Veronica didn’t want to spoil the moment but she had to ask Betty about something that had been bothering her since she got to prim and proper Riverdale. “Betty I don’t know how to ask this but…”

“Just ask,” Betty said between planting kisses on Veronica’s neck.

“Have you noticed there are a lot of girls in Riverdale who…erm… have you know… girl-on-girl sex?”

“Oh that,” Betty said non-pulsed. 

“Um yeah that!” Veronica replied shocked by the casualness of Betty’s reply.

“Well Riverdale is a little sexually introverted,” Betty struggled to explain. “If a girl openly sleeps around with boys she branded a slut. Sneak and have sex with guys and you’re a whore.”

“So am I a Slore? Or a Whut?” Veronica giggled.

“You’re Veronica Lodge.” Betty kissed the dark haired girl’s shoulder. “Here in Riverdale if you are a Good Girl you can either, become a chronic masturbator, have a steady boyfriend because apparently monogamous premarital sex is okay, or have an undercover fuckbuddy girlfriend.”

“So which one were you before I corrupted sweet girl-next-door Betty Cooper?” Veronica asked in a low husky voice fairly sure of the answer.

“When I met you I was definitely a chronic masturbator,” Betty blushed.

“Oh and did the evil big city girl take your virginity,” Veronica teased in her creepy little girl voice.

“Neither,” Betty answered matter-of-factly.

“Huh?”

“I mean Archie and I took each other’s classic virginity,” Betty explained.

“And on more than one occasion,” she smiled wickedly.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry B. I mean me and him and the closet.”

“Forget it. I was more jealous of him kissing you than you kissing him,” Betty said leaning in to kiss Veronica.

“Josie and I took our lesbian virginity,” Betty continued.

“Wait! What!?” Veronica yelled in complete amazement.

“I’m a Good Girl at heart Ronnie, but I didn’t want a steady boyfriend. Turned out neither did Josie so we starting fucking. I would go with her to a gig and we fucked to help her release any pre-show jitters, or burn off her post-show adrenalin rush.” 

“You. Betty Cooper. You were a fucking rock groupie?” Veronica asked in disbelief.

“Shit! I guess I was,” Betty grinned.

“Tell me at least you didn’t wear a leather mini skirt and a ripped band t-shirt,” Veronica smirked.

“Yeah, and black combat boots too. Me and the other girls kept our outfits in the band’s van. We called it ourselves the Pussycat Cheerleaders. Calling ourselves cheerleaders really pissed off Cheryl,” Betty giggled, kissing Veronica’s neck.

“Other girls!” the dark haired beauty yelped in disbelief.

“You know what else? Sometimes we didn’t wait for the band,” the former Pussycat groupie giggled. “Want to know who else was an official Pussycat Cheerleader?” 

“No!” Veronica said jumping to her feet. “Were there unofficial Pussycat Cheerleaders?”

“Yup.”

“So then Cheryl and her bitch clique were already having sex with each other before I dreamed up my cunning plan?”

“Yup.”

“And their having lesbian sex was okay because it was on the sly?”

“Yup.” 

Betty took a breath. “But we Riverdale girls don’t think of it like that. Good Girls have needs too and being friends with benefits is kind of a socially acceptable method of satisfying our needs. I guess we don’t think of ourselves as being lesbians as long as it’s just about the sex and not a relationship.”

“And the guys?” Veronica had to ask.

“In Riverdale it’s still kinda the 1950’s. If guys chase us Good Girls all they get are a little kissing and groping. For some guys that’s okay because they like Good Girls. But, nobody shames guys for getting laid, so if they want an emotion free fuck they chase sluts.” 

“That’s a bullshit double standard,” Veronica accused.

“Um, not really,” Betty retorted. 

Veronica was about to argue the point but Betty cut her off. “Look at it this way 90% of women can walk into a bar and pick up an attractive guy anytime they want, and if they’re under 30 it’s probably closer to 99%. Conversely 95% of guys have almost no hope of picking up an attractive girl, or any girl whenever they go out. So yeah there is a double standard because there is a double standard, in the modern Western World women have a greater advantage in hooking up, so they have greater responsibility.”

“So you’re saying that at least 5% of guys are male sluts?”

“No more like douchebags,” Betty corrected. “Those jerks use women and don’t really care if they hurt them or not. That makes women bitter and ultimately just further screws the other 95% of guys out of meeting anybody. I guess that’s why strip clubs are so popular.”

“So my entire revenge scenario was a bullshit waste of time?” the brunet asked wanting to change the subject and a little irked at all of her squandered effort.

“No, not really,” the blonde again corrected the frustrated new girlfriend. “Riverdale kinda invented the whole don’t ask don’t tell policy. Casual lesbian sex is tolerated as long as it is kept off the radar. You now possess evidence that could publicly expose their secret sex games, and in Riverdale that’s a stoning offense.”

“No. That doesn’t make any sense,” Veronica shook her head in confusion.

“It does in Riverdale,” Betty shrugged. “Ask your mother. Hell Hermione’s a Riverdale girl so I’m sure she …”

 

“No way,” the blood drained from Veronica’s face. 

“Probably with my mother. Maybe that’s the real underlying reason for her animosity. Ya know unrequited love and all that,” Betty tortured her friend. Standing up the blonde girl put her arms around Veronica kissing her shoulder then on impulse biting the smaller girl’s neck.

“Ow! Fuck! Betty did you just give me a hickey?”

“Yup, a hickey from Betty Cooper is like a Hallmark card: When you care enough to send the very best.”

“And I suppose I’m Rizzo then?”

“I guess. Mostly you’re going to be my date tonight for Cheryl’s cheerleader party at the Riverdale Country Club.” Betty smiled. 

“If you are asking me out on a date Miss Cooper you can pick me up at 7 sharp, and bring flowers B,” Veronica instructed before kissing her girlfriend. 

“Get used to being Beronica V,” Betty replied with a grin. 

“That’s really gonna leave a mark,” Veronica teased rubbing her neck. 

“I’m making sure everybody knows how inexperienced small town girl-next-door Elizabeth Cooper got wild New York party girl Veronica Lodge to beg her for a committed relationship.” 

“I never begged,” Veronica smirked.

“You were about to Ronnie,” Betty snarked.

“I thought girl-on-girl relationships were a Riverdale secret shame?” Veronica asked with mock naiveté.

“Well we’re definitely sailing into uncharted waters here, but public intimacy should be okay now because we’re dating. It’s the 21st century and on the whole Riverdale is more accepting of couples having sex if they’re in a monogamous relationship,” Betty explained.

“Are you actually suggesting the good people of Riverdale will be accepting of us being in an open and very publically physical girl-on-girl relationship now because we’re going steady!?” the New York party girl asked in disbelief. 

Betty just smiled at her confused friend.

“That makes zero logic,” Veronica emphasized by shaking her head.

“Forget it, Veronica. It's Riverdale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this take on Riverdale. I tried to give greater depth to Veronica, as I think her character is the most interesting.  
> And yeah the last line is a reference to "China Town".  
> I was toying with "Betty this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." LOL  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'd appreciate any feedback


End file.
